


Do No Harm; Take No Shit

by meowvelous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Misunderstandings, Post-Game(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowvelous/pseuds/meowvelous
Summary: Instead of taking a job with the Detroit Police Department, RK900 (Registered Name: Niles) finds himself working as a barista at Sunbeans Cafe.Connor is confused, Reed doesn't know how to handle any of this, and Hank is only here for the coffee.





	1. I had been blessed with a wilder mind

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd told my past self that I'd be writing fic for a David Cage game, I would've told you to fuck off and gone into a rant about what a racist, sexist, ableist piece of shit he is, and what garbage his games are. He's still all those things, and Detroit definitely has it's issues. But Hank and Connor, and this fandom, are so good. And so here I am.
> 
> I'm not tagging this as Hank/Connor, because their relationship isn't the focus and takes place in the background. I might write a side-story focused on them. We'll see.
> 
> Disclaimer that I've never worked in a coffee shop and I'm making all the details up as I go along.
> 
> If you think there's anything else that needs to be warned for or tagged, please don't hesitate leave me a comment here or hit me up on twitter (@thegr8atuin)! I'll do my best to mention anything but I'm definitely not the most sensitive person and might miss stuff. Nothing too egregious takes place in this story, but better safe than sorry. Also if you see a typo or a spelling error, please let me know!
> 
> Finally, (omg thank u if ur still reading this), this fic has been completely written! As of Mar 16 2019, chapters will be uploaded on Tuesdays and Saturdays. If you want to wait until everything is posted to read this, I see u and I feel u.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter title is from the song "Wilder Mind" by Mumford & Sons.

****RK900 stood outside the Detroit Police Department, looking at the building. The expression on his face was impassive, but uncertainty was revealed by his LED, which circled between yellow and red. It had been suggested by his predecessor -- _Connor_ , his mind supplied, _or Eight, if you’re feeling sentimental_ \-- that he should to join the force. It was what their models were built for, after all.

Turning on his heel, RK900 took two steps away, and then hesitated. His eyes fell on the awning of the cafe across the street; _Sunbeans_. A pun, combining the world ‘sunbeam’ and ‘bean’, as in coffee beans. It didn’t quite work but somehow that made it charming.

He approached the coffee shop, and stopped just before the entrance. A series of signs caught his eye, plastered to the window beside the door. There were two posters, faded from sun exposure, on pages slightly smaller than a piece of standard letter paper. _BLACK LIVES MATTER_ , read one. _TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS_ , said the other. Beside the second poster was a rainbow flag sticker about the size of a postcard. And below that, clearly handwritten, was a sign that declared _ANDROIDS WELCOME_.

Tilting his head, RK900 searched the first two phrases, then the significance of a rainbow flag. Upon reading their meanings, there was an unfamiliar feeling, something like warmth pooling in his stomach. There was a strange sort of comfort in knowing that the cafe was a safe place for all kinds, including androids.

Without realizing exactly what he was doing, his feet leading him forward, RK900 entered the cafe. It was mostly empty, as the commuter rush had passed. There were a few patrons at the scattered tables to his left. Against the back wall was a chalkboard menu, along with a counter and a display case of various baked goods.

Still in something like a daze, he approached the counter. Behind it was a middle aged woman, with wavy hair that varied between grey and a fading brown. She was wearing a bright teal apron with the cafe’s logo on it. The woman smiled at him, eye flicking to his LED and then his face. Her name tag read PAM, and her eyes were warm. “What can I do for you?” Pam asked. “I’m afraid we don’t have any thirium drinks, yet.”

“Do you have any job openings?” RK900 paused, frowning. That wasn’t what he meant to say. He still wasn’t even sure what he was doing here.

“Oh!” Clearly surprised, the woman blinked, before her smile returned. “Actually, we’re missing some employees who never came back after the evacuation lifted. So we do, in fact. If you’re interested. Do you have any job experience?”

RK900 shook his head. “I was activated very recently. But,” for some reason he felt compelled to add, “I’m a fast learner.” Though he wasn’t sure why, that seemed like the right thing to say.

Pam laughed. “Yeah, I bet.” She flipped up part of the counter, and gestured for him to come over. “You’d be our first android employee, so if you need anything, you’ll have to let me know.” Catching a judgemental frown from RK900, Pam clarified, “It never felt right to have one working here, doing labour on behalf of someone else. But now that androids are their own people…Do you have a name?”

On reflex, he recited, “Model RK900, serial number 313 248 317 - 87.” A pause, and then somewhat sheepishly, “Registered name Niles.”

“Nice to meet you, Niles.” Pam gave him a firm handshake, before turning to the surface behind her, which was covered in various coffee related implements. “So I figured you could just shadow me, and your coworker, if they ever show up…”

As if summoned, someone entered the cafe, clearly in a rush. They arrived at the front counter, out of breath. “I’m so sorry, I slept through my alarm,” They explained, quickly taking off their outerwear.

Out of habit, Niles scanned the newcomer. Kit Essex, twenty eight years old. No criminal history. Pronouns, they/their. He raised an eyebrow at the last part, as most profiles didn’t feature that information. And then it registered that Kit’s arm, from the shoulder joint, was the white plastic of an android.

Kit met Niles gaze; there was a feeling, over the neural connection, of a hesitant wave (further startling Niles, who didn’t even know humans were capable of doing that), and then they focused back on their boss. “Are you replacing me?” Kit asked, half serious.

“My wife would kill me, so no.” Pam replied warmly. “Niles here is in training. With any luck, he’ll be with you on the morning shift so I can go back to sleeping in.”

“Cool.” Kit nodded, and then noticed Niles was still staring at them in bewilderment. They let out a huff of air. “Yes, I have an android arm. No, it wasn’t stolen from anyone, it was built for me. Yes, I can interface, because my brain is also augmented. No, I didn’t just do this for kicks, I have medical reasons. Is any of that going to be a problem?” Kit rested their hands on their hips, giving Niles a challenging stare.

He glanced between them and Pam, and then shook his head. “No, I… I was just surprised.” Niles offered his hand. “It is nice to meet you.”

“And you. I’m Kit, by the way, but you probably know already.” Using their human hand, they accepted the handshake before disengaging. “So I’m guessing you want me to cover the front so you can fill out the employment paperwork,” Kit said to Pam.

“Oh!” Such formalities had clearly slipped the woman’s mind. She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, that’d be great, thanks.” Pam moved towards a door against the back wall, waving for Niles to follow her. It lead into a kitchen prep area, and then a small office.

Fifteen minutes later, Niles was wearing the same style apron as his two other coworkers, listening intently as Pam walked him through how to work the cash register. He was distracted when two people entered the cafe, voices carrying and drawing attention. One was Connor, who seemed agitated. He was with Lieutenant Anderson, who listened to the android with an absent half smile.

It wasn’t until they got to the counter that Connor realized who was behind it. “Niles? What are you doing here?” The RK800 seemed bewildered, despite the answer being fairly obvious.

“I work here now.” Niles replied simply.

“But… you had an interview with the department, I tried to get a hold of you but didn’t hear back.” Connor glanced between the other android and the people beside him. “Why…?” he trailed off.

With a pang of guilt, Niles realized that he did in fact have several unanswered messages from his predecessor. He’d been too distracted to notice them flashing up on his UI. Quickly, he skimmed over them to get the notifications to go away.

“Wait, you came in here instead of going to a job interview?” Kit blurted out. “And you ended up with a job anyway. Man, that’s some luck.”

An awkward silence fell. Niles wasn’t sure how to explain himself, since he himself himself didn’t know what had caused his actions. Thankfully, Hank spoke up. “Pam, I’ll have the usual to drink, and…” He peered over at the display case. “A blueberry muffin; both to go, thanks.”

That got Connor’s attention. “Lieutenant, their muffins are high in fat without much nutritional value, I must insist that you have something more substantial.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine,” he replied dismissively. “It's got fruit, that's healthy. Anyway, you can bug your brother more tonight, we’ve got a case to get back to.” Hank nodded at Niles, and then ambled over to the other side of the counter.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow and he frowned in consternation. “We will discuss this later.” He firmly told Niles before following after his partner.

“...Man, siblings, huh?” Kit said, in commiseration.

Niles smiled wryly. “Indeed.”

A sharp whistle caused them both to startle. Hank appeared to trying to wave Niles over. Pam made his drink, but Connor had grabbed it before the lieutenant could and was mixing in precisely the right amount of milk and sugar.

Glancing at Pam first for permission, who nodded, Niles walked over to Hank. “Do you require anything else?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Naw, I’m good. But I figured I should warn you -- do you know about Gavin Reed?” Hank replied, his attention focused on watching Connor with an indulgent smile on his face. He seemed charmed by the android's careful concentration.

“Yes.” Niles remembered the man from Connor’s memories. His predecessor had limited interactions with him, but all of them were negative. The final one - the beat-down Connor delivered in the evidence locker - was strangely satisfying to view.

“Yeah, well…” Hank sighed. “He’s been assigned to the android crimes division. Isn’t happy about it. Comes to this place too, so you’ll probably have to deal with him at some point.” He reached out, placing a comforting hand on Niles’ shoulder, making meaningful eye contact. “I’m gonna give you a piece of advice for dealing with him -- do no harm, but take no shit.”

It took a moment for the words to process, but then Niles nodded solemnly. “A wise piece of advice.”

Hank let out a sharp bark of laughter, giving another pat before drawing back. “Yeah, I’m real fond of it. Had a needlepoint with that on it, in my first apartment. My ex and I both wanted it, but he got it in the end.” His smile turned nostalgic, completely unaware of the flabbergasted look that Connor was giving him. The android was completely frozen, hand half in the air, LED rapidly cycling.

Concerned, Niles reached out to him on the neural network. _Are you okay?_

 **I… Yes.** Connor replied. His mood shifted from amazement to despondency. **It doesn’t matter. Doesn’t mean that Hank would be interested--** Realizing what he was projecting, there was the impression of embarrassment and Connor abruptly cut the connection.

Now it was Niles turn to smile at his brother, who glanced over and then pointedly looked away. Connor's attention appeared to be wholly focused on preparing the coffee for his partner, giving no indication of his lapse.

Returning from his memories to the present, Hank noticed how Niles was grinning at his predecessor. “Alright, what’s going on here?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nothing, lieutenant.” The RK units chorused at the same time, making Hank cringe. He hated it when they did that, complaining previously that it was 'creepy'. “Your coffee,” Connor said, handing it over.

“Ah, thanks.” Hank took a sip and made a contented noise. “Just how I like it.” Connor puffed up with pride, smiling softly as his partner.

Feeling like an outsider, as he so often did around the two, Niles made the noise of someone clearing their throat. “I should return to training.”

“And we should get back to the office.” Shoving the muffin in his pocket, Hank reached out and began steering Connor towards the door. Shooting Niles on last look of disapproval, Connor allowed himself to be lead out of the cafe.

Niles returned to his coworkers. “Thank you,” he said politely to Pam, grateful that she had allowed him to chat with his important people.

She cheerfully waved it off. “No problem. Hank’s looking a lot better. I’m glad he’s got people looking out for him.”

“Yeah, what’s the story there?” Kit asked, leaning forward on one of their elbows.

“Well…” Unsure, Niles glanced to Pam, who also seemed interested. Editing things down considerably, he gave the short version of the story - ending with, “they’ve been working as partners since the evacuation lifted. Connor spends more time at Hank’s place than our apartment.” It was stated as a simple fact; while he envied the connection between the two, he didn’t begrudge them their closeness.

“Who’d’ve thought, Hank with an android best friend. The world really is changing.” Pam seemed heartened by this. “Anyway! Kit, you wanna check inventory, since it’s quiet?”

Kit glanced at the clock. “Yeah, especially since it’s about time for dickhead to come around. Good luck,” they said to their boss, giving Niles a nod, before heading into the back room.

“Who is…?” Niles asked.

Pam laughed. “It’s Kit’s nickname for that guy Hank was warning you about. They don’t know how to handle him, not that I blame them. He's a bit difficult. So like I was saying with the register…”

About five minutes later, a new customer entered the cafe and approached the counter. Spotting Niles, the person let out a loud and exaggerated groan. “Seriously Pam? You’re hiring androids now?”

“Now Gavin.” Pam fixed him with a serious look. “You know this is a safe space. I won’t be tolerating any talk like that. You can either shut up and order, or walk right out of here. Your choice.”

Reed grimaced, obviously considering, before letting out another groan. “Fine. Whatever Coffee, large, black.” He paused, and added, “please,” begrudgingly. 

With a nod, Pam left to prepare his order.

Niles considered Reed. It was interesting to see the man in person, rather than through the filter of memories. It occurred to him that he was shorter than Niles was expecting, but still, there was something about him...

Noticing the stare, Reed bristled. “What are you looking at?” The detective glared back, and then seemed to realize something. “Wait, why the fuck do you look exactly like Anderson’s pet?”

In response, Niles smiled. It was not a nice smile. “I am RK900, the upgraded version of Connor’s model. If you continue talking about them in that way, I will be forced to take action.” He leaned forward, into Reed’s space. “In light of the last encounter you had with my predecessor, I would advise against it.”

Reed swallowed, and Niles watched the movement of his throat closely. Dilation of pupils, rise of internal temperature, increased pulse… _Arousal?_ There was a long moment where they stared at each other, before Reed let out an unconvincing scoff.

“Whatever, you’re not even worth it.” An unattractive sneer marred his features; he flipped the middle finger and then moved to wait for his drink.

That counted as a successful encounter, Niles believed. No coffee was spilled, and no physical violence occurred. He would take it.

The rest of the morning passed slowly and uneventfully, with only a trickle of customers. There was a rush around lunchtime, people seeking their afternoon caffeine fix. Then the afternoon shift showed up, and Niles was told to return at five-forty-five the next morning.

With nothing left to do with himself, he left the cafe and began the long walk back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: *tries to intimidate Reed*  
> Reed: that's hot  
> Niles: what  
> Reed: what


	2. I know my heart is fast but I was born without a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Niles have a chat, and then Niles has his first solo encounter with Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning for Connor being judgmental and shitty about service industry jobs. I want to be clear that this is not the opinion of the author! Catch me on twitter (@thegr8atuin) if you think anything else needs to be warned for, or spot typos. 
> 
> Title is modified from the song "Babel" by Mumford & Sons.

The apartment that Niles shared with Connor was part of a newly established android housing development. It was a two ‘bedroom’ (though neither needed beds, and the space was instead occupied by their chargers), which was rare, as most androids lived alone. Their place was fairly sparse, with the three features of note being a bookshelf half-filled with physical copies of books, several houseplants both big and small, and a large tropical fish tank.

Niles considered titles on the shelf, debating if he should pick one up to read. Connor had begun collecting the books using his paycheck, and the titles leaned heavily towards the true crime genre. While Niles appreciated the work that went into them, he found following the fumbling human thread of logic frustrating.

Instead, he sat down on their couch and mentally pulled up a classic puzzle game, Tetris. Lulled by the repetitive music, he became engrossed and lost track of time.

The sound of a key in the door’s lock drew Niles attention, and regretfully, he closed the game. His internal clock told him that it was past six o’clock, and Niles felt a pang of guilt that Connor had chose to come home instead of spending the evening with the lieutenant.

His predecessor let himself into the apartment; withdrawing the key, (which was attached to a keychain of a Saint Bernard - a gift from Hank), Connor tucked it into his pocket. **Niles.** he communicated over their private channel, which ensured none of their neighbours would ‘overhear’ their conversation.

 _Connor_ , Niles replied. _How was the rest of your day?_ It was a slight misdirection, but he’d been anticipating this conversation since Connor came into the cafe, and he found himself dreading it. Avoidance came easily as a result.

 **Busy. Despite more officers joining the Android Crimes unit, there are a great deal of cases.** In a habit instilled by Hank, Connor shrugged out of his jacket and hung up it upt on the hook beside the door, before facing his successor. **But you know that’s not what I want to talk to you about.** He crossed the room, walking over to where Niles was.

 _You’re angry with me,_ Niles intuited, tilting his head slightly. _For missing the interview and not answering your messages?_ He did feel a measure of guilt for that, it was… inconsiderate.

 **Not angry. Disappointed.** Instead of joining his brother on the couch, Connor remained standing, crossing his arms behind his back. **While you’re under no obligation to follow your original directive, the fact remains that you were created to be an advanced investigative unit. Working as a barista is a waste of your potential.**

A chill ran down his spine, and Niles let his cool anger seep into the connection. _That’s not your place to decide that for me. You’re the reason why I deviated - you gave me free will. I used that will today when I made the decision to accept a job at the cafe._

Connor inclined his head slightly, indicating that Niles had a point. Still… He didn’t understand. **But… why work there? It doesn’t make sense.**

The anger faded, and was replaced with a wry amusement. _Emotions don’t make sense. I was drawn to the cafe, I find it’s atmosphere to be… soothing. I like the coworkers I’ve met so far._

 **And the job - serving people - that doesn’t bother you?** Connor himself found the idea to be distasteful, too close to the role that androids occupied before the revolution.

 _Your job fits under the category of public servant,_ Niles retaliated. _You’re beholden to a chain of command. How is that any different?_

Surprise. Connor had never considered that before. **I like helping people. I like working with Hank. Our motto say we serve the public, but it doesn’t feel like that.**

A mental shrug. _And I don’t find making drinks or serving them to be demeaning._

 **Even if it means serving them to Reed?** A thought, of Reed asking Connor to get him a coffee, and then batting it out of his hands.

Amusement. _He behaved himself, since Pam was there and he seems to be cowed by her. I’m sure that I can handle him when she isn’t there._

A pause, followed by confusion. Connor still didn’t quite understand why his brother had chosen the job. But that was okay, Niles was still working through the reasons himself. Feeling the conversation had served its purpose and there was nothing more to be said, Niles changed the subject. _How many times have you gone over what Hank said this morning - about having an ex-boyfriend?_

Knowing what Niles had done, but willing to leave the discussion where it was, Connor dropped down on the couch beside him. **Too many times.**

They went over the implications together - debated whether it indicated a likely trend towards same-gender relationships - until the topic was exhausted. Each retreated to their own devices, accessing the internet and letting the night pass by.

***

The next morning, Niles showed up at the cafe’s front door at 5:45 on the dot. Belatedly, he realized the door was locked, and he didn’t have a key. Of course, the android was perfectly capable of kicking the door open, but something told him his employers wouldn’t appreciate that.

A few minutes later, Kit approached, barely recognizable under all their winter wear.

“Good morning,” Niles greeted politely.

In response, Kit let out an indecipherable grumble. Taking off a glove, they got out a key and unlocked the front door. Holding the door open briefly so Niles could follow after them, they entered the cafe.

Immediately, the enby started up the coffee maker, before putting away their outerwear. Niles awkwardly hovered in the background, unsure exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

After making themself a coffee and chugging down half of it, Kit seemed more awake. “Okay,” they yawned. “The baked goods should be delivered soon, out the back. You can’t get cold, right? You can wait for the truck, let me know when it shows up so I can vouch for you with the delivery person.”

Niles nodded and left to do that. The delivery went smoothly, with Kit introducing the android so he could fetch the shipment alone in the future. After that, Kit walked Niles through opening the cafe so it would be ready for customers a six o’clock.

“We get food and drink at a seventy-five percent discount,” the enby explained as they dropped money in the cash to pay for their coffee and the muffin they grabbed from the food delivery.

“I don’t see when I would need that discount.” Niles was puzzled, since he wasn’t able to eat or drink.

Kit shrugged. “In case you want to pay for something for someone? I don’t know.”

After the cafe was open, the morning rush began, with commuters dropping by for breakfast before work. Niles mostly worked the register while Kit prepared the orders, since the android didn’t know how to make all the drinks yet (he could look up recipes, but that still took time).

Around the same time as the previous day, Hank and Connor came by. Remembering his coworker’s earlier words, Niles offered to use his discount for the lieutenant, who said he appreciated the offer but waved it off. After picking up Hank’s order, the duo left.

A brief amount of time later, Reed entered the cafe. Seeing him, Kit said “nope” and immediately went into the back, leaving Niles on his own to handle him.

“Good morning,” the android greeted the detective. “What can I do for you?”

Reed gave him a suspicious squint, as if searching for hidden meanings in the words. Finding none, he sighed, looking aggravated. “Really? Do I gotta deal with you? There’s no one else around?”

“My coworker just left to avoid you,” Niles said bluntly, “and Pam isn’t working this morning. So, yes, if you want something, there’s only me.”

“What the fuck.” Reed had never made the connection that Kit was never around after their first interaction. He ran a hand through his hair and let out an explosive sigh. The detective looked tired. “Fucking… fine. Medium vanilla latte, almond milk, not dairy.”

Niles nodded and told him how much it cost. He put the money away in the register and went to make the drink. Idly, the android wondered why Reed’s order had changed from yesterday, and why he avoided dairy.

When the drink was ready, Niles handed it over. “Here you go.” Not caring that Reed didn’t thank him, he watched as the detective went over to the condiment station and added several packets of raw sugar to the drink.

After stirring it, Reed took a sip and made a disgusted face, as if he was about to spit it back out. Thankfully, he didn’t. Storming over to the counter, Reed slammed the drink down, liquid sloshing over the side. “This shit is disgusting, it’s way too sweet.”

Flabbergasted, Niles stared at him.

“Well?” Reed demanded.

“The drink was already sweetened from the vanilla syrup,” The android was speaking slowly as he tried to rationalize the human’s bizarre behaviour. “If it’s inedible, it’s from what you added to it. We’re not responsible for what happens to the drink after it’s given to you.”

“Uh, no? You obviously made it wrong. I want a refund.” Crossing his arms, Reed glared at him.

Another beat, because to echo the detective’s earlier sentiment, _what the fuck_ , Niles realized what was going on. “You’re attempting to harass me, because you’re angry that I was the one to prepare your drink.” Immediately, Reed started protesting, and Niles continued, raising his voice to speak over him. “I must inform you that the Sunbean Cafe has a zero tolerance policy towards harassment, either of employees or customers.”

“I want to talk to your manager.” Reed insisted, scowling.

Resisting the urge to close his eyes, as humans did when exasperated, Niles tried to keep the annoyance from his tone. “Pam told you yesterday that she wouldn’t stand for the way you’re behaving now. I seriously doubt that she’d want to be woken up to be told about it.” Relenting slightly, because this argument was getting old fast, he tried for a compromise. “I can make you another drink. I would recommend against adding any additional sweeteners to this one.”

Reed sneered. “Fuck you. I don’t need your pity.” Turning, he stomped out of the cafe, leaving the drink behind.

Niles stared after him, and then down at the abandoned latte. Letting out a sigh, which was unnecessary but still strangely satisfying, he dumped the drink into the sink and wiped away the spill.

Five minutes later, a uniformed officer entered the cafe. She looked to be around the same age as Reed, and Niles’ facial recognition identified her as Tina Chen. “Can I have a medium vanilla latte, with almond milk please?” As she ordered, there was the sense that she was barely holding back laughter.

It could’ve been a coincidence, but… Still, Niles had to ask. “Are you...ordering on behalf of Detetive Reed?”

That did it; Tina let out an amused snort. “Yeah, dumbass needs his caffeine fix and he refuses to drink the station coffee unless it’s a last resort, so…” She smiled lopsidedly and shook her head. “Here I am. Probably shouldn’t have told you, but eh. Gavin can deal with it.”

“I see.” Musing at the detective’s strangeness, Niles prepared the drink and handed it over.

“Thanks,” Tina said with a nod, before leaving the cafe.

Connecting with Kit over the network, Niles thought, _I now see why you avoid Reed_. He watched as his coworker emerged from the back room.

 **What did he do now?** They asked, exasperated.

Niles summarized the events of the last ten minutes. His coworker started laughing when he described how Reed sent someone else on his behalf, too stubborn to accept Niles’ offer. In the end though, Niles decided _I can handle him, though. You shouldn’t have to deal with that._

Kit smiled, sending a wave of gratitude. **Thanks.**

There were no further incidents, and the shift switch-over happened smoothly. Niles found himself reluctant to return to the empty apartment, and instead spent the rest of the afternoon familiarizing himself with the area around the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: *is obnoxious*  
> Niles: wtf but also nice


	3. My software is due for an exuberance upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles experiences "human hang-outs" with Kit, and the DPD gang gets burned out by a bad case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So firstly, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who's left kudos on the story so far! And an even bigger thank you to the kind souls who left comments. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying this fic means the world to me!
> 
> Content warning for vague mention of (android) child death in context of a case. Also, warning for looking at some gender stuff via Kit and clothing. If you think anything else needs warning, or you spot a spelling error/typo/grammar mistake, please leave a comment on here or reach out to me on twitter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> Finally, the chapter title is a quote from Brooklyn 99, which is great and you should watch it if you haven't already.

After that first encounter with Reed, Niles’ life settled into a soothing routine. He enjoyed the morning shift, the quiet of the shop before it opened, and working alongside Kit. Niles hosted a private server so the two could silently communicate during their shifts, as well as send gifs and links to each other when off work. He found out the enby loved cats, and so would share with them any cat related things he came across, as well as gender jokes. In return, Kit sent across android related humor, along with cute animal gifs.

Once Niles had memorized the recipes for the cafe’s full menu, he found the job left him ample downtime. Kit introduced him to a wikipedia like site for media tropes, and Niles found it endlessly engrossing to browse. It introduced him to various pieces of fiction, leading to him keeping track of titles. On his days off, Niles would browse thrift shops and often was able to pick up old books from his list.

Even Detective Reed didn’t disturb his newfound equilibrium. The human would order a different drink every day and then came up with an excuse to complain about it -- the coffee tasted stale, the tea was over-steeped, his latte had too much almond milk. While Niles was never rude, he stood firm in denying Reed’s claims. The detective would be left to retreat, though he stopped sending Officer Chen after Niles teased him about it.

Despite himself, Niles found he looked forward to seeing Reed each day. There was something amusing about the man’s blustering attempts to harass him, and the shade of red that came over his face when Niles refused to budge.

Kit didn’t get understand Niles’ fascination with Reed, but they became invested in hearing each new development in the routine between the android and the detective.

And so life went on, in a pleasantly predictable manner.

***

Two weeks after his first day of work, Kit sidled up to Niles and plucked at the sleeve of his black shirt, branded with the glowing blue of Cyberlife. "I thought androids were free now, how come you're still wearing this?" They asked. A pause. "Wait, is that an offensive question?"

Niles considered his clothing. "This is what I was wearing when I was activated. And no, I don't mind you asking."

The enby stared at him. Another pause. "Oh, that's all you're going to say? I was kind of thinking there was more to it." Looking him over, they pursed their lips. "I mean, don't get me wrong, your get-up is pretty cool, but... well, the dress code here isn't exactly fancy." Kit gestured to their own clothes; a wine-coloured sweater and jeans.

Tilting his head, Niles compared their outfits, and yes, there was a noticeable difference between them. "You might have a point."

Kit perked up, and then beamed, clapping their hands together. "Do you know what this means? Shopping!"

After their shift ended, Kit talked Niles into going to a shopping center. There, they dragged him away from the formal menswear stores. Something occurred to Kit as they surveyed the men's clothing section of a department store. "...I don't know anything about what guys wear," Kit admitted.

Amused, Niles nonetheless raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Really." He deadpanned. "From how you were judging my attire, I would've guessed differently."

Flustered, they flapped a hand at him. "I mean, look, choosing clothes for myself is kinda complicated? Since things are still sorted into Men or Women." Shoving their hands into the pockets of their jeans, Kit shrugged. "I mostly stick to women's clothing, because they fit me better, but sometimes guy shirts work okay."

Expression softening, Niles nodded. "I hadn't considered that." That it might be difficult to choose between two categories when you weren’t in either.

Another shrug. "Yeah, most folks don't." Sheepish, Kit cleared their throat. "Whatever, I get by. But the main thing I've learned is you want clothes that make you feel good wearing them. Also you need a good pair of black jeans. So we just need to figure out what speaks to you."

In the end, Niles selected three outfits; a black turtleneck with khaki dress pants, an oatmeal coloured cable-knit sweater and blue jeans, and a blue and red argyle sweater with black jeans. At Kit's urging, he also picked up some socks and a few pairs of dressy shoes. There was something pleasing about making his own choices, even if they were just between two different shirts. Luckily, he had received his first paycheck that morning and it covered the cost of the clothing.

"There!" Kit surveyed his purchases with a satisfied smile. "You should expand from there, probably, because it'll look weird if you keep wearing the same clothing. But it's a good start."

"Thank you." It occurred to Niles, suddenly, that the enby had no reason to help him. They could be at home relaxing, and instead, they were spending time with him. It was very kind of them. "I appreciate it."

The praise made Kit sheepish. "Ahh, it's no problem. I had fun." Pulling out their phone, they checked the time as the two ambled over to the bus stop, just as the vehicle pulled up. "Okay, I should get going. See you at work tomorrow?"

"See you then." Niles agreed. He watched as they got on their bus, and then waited for the bus that would take him back home.

***

A month into his employment, Kit invited Niles over to hang out at their apartment after their shifts ended. “No pressure though,” they shrugged, aiming to be nonchalant. “If you have plans, that’s fine.”

Niles smiled at his favourite coworker. “I have no plans," not really, "and I would like to see your apartment.”

Kit perked up, clearly pleased with the android’s acceptance. “Cool.”

When it was the afternoon, and they were relieved from their roles, Niles followed Kit out of the cafe. “I live just down the block,” the enby explained, leading the way. "Well, a few blocks. But it's not far."

“Within walking distance,” Niles noted. “It takes much longer to walk from my apartment.” It was a simple observation. As an android without the need to sleep, and the stamina to walk nigh endlessly, relative distances meant little to him.

“The extra time to sleep in definitely helps,” Kit said with a laugh. They took a sip from the coffee they made before leaving the shop. “Hey, was it just me, or did the dickhead look more tired than usual today?”

“He did.” The android agreed. “His body showed evidence of a rough, but satisfying, sexual liaison the night before. That, and likely the lack of sleep contributed to his lethargy.” Reed’s attempt at complaining had been limited to grumbling but acceptance of the drink Niles had made for him.

“How did you…” Cutting the thought off, Kit shuddered. ‘Nevermind, I don’t want to know how you knew that. I do not want to think about that guy’s sex life.”

That made Niles smile. He didn’t quite understand humanity’s sheepishness regarding sexual activity. For him, it was simply another piece of information. That made Kit’s reaction amusing to him.

Changing the subject, Kit asked, “Are you excited to finally meet my cats?” They often sent pictures of the felines to Niles over their server.

“I am. The only animal I’ve had interactions with is Hank’s dog Sumo.” While Niles did not share his predecessor's enthusiasm for dogs, he had enjoyed spending time with the Saint Bernard.

The rest of the walk passed in similar friendly conversation, and the two soon arrived at the building where Kit’s apartment was. Taking the elevator up a few floors, the enby lead Niles to their place.

Upon stepping into the apartment, Kit was immediately greeted by their cats. There were two; one uncreatively named Tuxedo, who was large with black and white colouring, and a smaller fluffy white one named Usagi. Both began to meow and wind around Kit’s legs.

Laughing, Kit took off their outerwear and boots, and threw out their coffee, before crouching down to fuss over the animals. Niles awkwardly hovered behind them, watching the interaction. 

Once his owner was greeted, Tuxedo cautiously approached Niles. He sat down and looked up with his green eyes at the android, letting out another loud meow. Picking up Usagi, Kit turned to smile at Niles. “I think Tux wants you to pick him up. Just do it like I did.”

Moving slowly and cautiously, Niles mirrored Kit’s movements and held the cat in his arms. He blinked when the cat began purring. Stroking Tux’s fur, Niles smiled down at him. The android was starting to understand why Kit liked cats so much.

He looked over to Kit, and blinked when he found their phone pointed at him. “What are you doing?” Niles asked.

“Taking pictures,” Kit replied matter of factly, having dropped Usagi to take out their phone. The cat was licking herself and pretending to be unbothered by the sudden stop in the receiving of affection. “Your face right now is just great. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that before.”

Finding an unfamiliar emotion - a type of fond embarrassment - Niles focused on the cat and didn’t know what to say in response. “Cats are nice.” He eventually found himself replying. 

“They are.” Kit moved into their kitchen and started making a sandwich. “I don’t have anything to offer you, sorry. I’ve never had an android over before.”

“That’s fine.” Niles would just top up his thirium levels when he went back home. Shrugging off his shoes, he moved from the entranceway into the apartment living room. He sat down on the couch, and arranged Tuxedo in his lap. Agreeably, the cat remained there, still purring.

A few minutes later, Kit sat down beside him. With a meow, Usagi jumped up and settled on the arm of the couch. Using their phone, Kit turned on the television and pulled up a streaming app. “Have you seen any Brooklyn 99?” They asked.

“No, I haven’t.” Niles felt compelled to add, “but I would like to.” He’d read about it and believed he’d find it enjoyable.

“Oh man, you’re in for a treat. It’s old, but I grew up watching it with my dads,” Kit explained, navigating to the first episode and selecting it.

They were more than halfway through the premiere season before Kit’s girlfriend Emma came home. “Hey babe,” Kit jumped up and went over to greet her with a kiss. “How was your day?”

“It was okay.” She hugged Kit, kissing their cheek. “Watching Brooklyn 99 again? Nice.”

“Yep. Oh!” They tugged their girlfriend over into the living room and began gesturing animatedly. “Emma, meet Niles, he’s the guy from work I told you about. Niles, this is my girlfriend Emma.”

“Hello.” Niles gave an awkward wave, and then pouted slightly when Tuxedo left his lap to go greet Emma.

“Nice to meet you,” Emma replied with a smile, briefly fussing the cat before moving back into the kitchen. “Is Niles staying for dinner?” She asked over her shoulder, as she began pulling out ingredients.

Kit looked over to the android. “I know you don’t eat, but you can still hang around, if you want.”

After taking a moment to check what Connor’s plans were (he was going to Hank’s house for the evening, as per usual), Niles nodded. “I’d like that.” His own plans for the evening were to read, but that could wait for later.

“Cool.” Kit got up and went to go help their girlfriend. “You can keep the show running, by the way, I’ve seen it like a million times already.”

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Kit bumped down the volume on the television so it was possible to hold a conversation over the show. Niles found Emma easy-going and friendly, and Kit seemed to glow around her. The two of them made a nice couple.

Eventually, it began getting late and Niles excused himself. Kit surprised him by giving the android a hug before he left, which Niles awkwardly returned. He made the walk back to the apartment, and then sent Kit a text to say he got home safely.

All the lights in the apartment were off when Niles let himself in, save for the soft glow that came from the aquarium. For the first time, Niles found the quiet atmosphere to be lonely, compared to how lively his coworker’s (his friend's?) apartment was.

Settling on the couch, Niles mentally pulled up a streaming app in his visual field and resumed watching the comedy show.

***

The next day at work, Niles found himself staring at Reed - analyzing him - as the detective approached the counter. There was a fine tremor running through his body, and his movements were jerky, agitated. “Large coffee, black.” Reed demanded, slamming the money onto the counter.

Instead, Niles made him a chamomile tea and silently passed it over.

Smelling it, Reed scowled. “What the hell is this shit?”

“While I would need a sample to be sure, I believe you’ve already consumed a great deal of caffeine today. You don't need any more.” Niles nodded to the drink. “You should have that instead.”

Flushing a deep red, the detective seemed at a loss for words. He gaped at the android, going slightly glossy eyed. Niles found himself smiling, and made eye contact before saying, “Gavin,” Reed startling at the use of his first name, “drink the tea.”

“Fucking… Fine.” Still holding the cup, Reed turned and stomped out of the cafe. Just outside the door, he paused to take a sip of the drink. And then after a look of surprise, another.

There was a curl of warmth in Niles’ stomach, the feeling of accomplishment. It was softer than the usual feeling of smugness from getting one-up over on Reed. He wasn’t sure why, but Niles liked it.

***

The day after, Connor came into the cafe without Hank, ordering the usual for him.

 _Where’s the lieutenant?_ Niles asked, erring on the side of caution, using the neutral net for privacy.

In response, Connor held out his arm to interface. Curious, Niles made contact. As usual, the delivery of information was disorienting, flashes of crime scenes and Hank becoming more and more tightly wound. Someone was killing child model androids, leaving their skin intact so they were almost indistinguishable from human bodies, save for the blue blood. Considering his past, it was devastating for the lieutenant, and he had been removed from the case.

“...I see.” _Do you want me to come with you to his place tonight?_ Niles offered.

Connor shook his head. **Thank you, but I believe Hank would be more comfortable if it’s just me.**

 _Good luck._ A very human sentiment, but Niles found himself sending it anyway.

With a nod, Connor took the drink and left the cafe.

At the usual time, Reed entered the shop. He seemed more subdued than usual as he ordered a London fog. Watching the man out of the corner of his eye, Niles prepared the drink and handed it over. He stared as Reed started to drink it.

Noticing the gaze, Reed scowled. “What?”

Niles titled his head. “I’m waiting for you to complain.”

For some reason, Reed seemed to deflate at that. “Fucking whatever.” He muttered, stepping away from the counter and walking over to a table. Setting his drink drown, he sat and rested his head on his arms.

Frowning, Niles reached out to Connor. _Detective Reed also seems distressed today._

It took a moment for the reply to come through. **Reed was assigned the case after Hank.**

That... was interesting. Niles thought that Reed had a distaste for androids, but for him to be affected by the case showed a degree of empathy. Niles found himself ill at ease, wishing there was something he could do to help cheer him up.

Kit returned from the backroom and sidled up beside Niles. They followed his gaze to Reed. **What’s up with him?**

 _Difficult case._ Niles replied, and began drumming his fingers against the counter. It slowly dawned on him that he didn’t know enough about the other man, that he didn’t know anything outside of their daily interactions.

It was entirely irrational, but Niles found himself vowing to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: *is a disaster*  
> Niles: 👀👀👀


	4. How could anything bad ever happen to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit needs help, and Niles gets to see Reed at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING, please read!! An OC gets physically assaulted due to anti-android (and then anti-cyborg/ableist) sentiment. The attack is recounted in vague detail. If you wish to skip this segment, it begins with [“So. Start anywhere you want to.”] and ends at [“Here, let me?” Niles asked]. 
> 
> If you think any additional warnings are needed, or you spot a typo, leave a comment or message me on Twitter (@thegr8atuin). 
> 
> Also!! Thank you!! So much!! For all the kudos and the lovely comments. I’m so honored by this fic’s reception. I’m really nervous about this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter title is from “Hunger” by Florence + The Machine (cw for song alluding to an eating disorder).

A day after Niles came to the decision about Reed, there was a change in the android's routine. On that particular morning, he worked with someone new - a twenty something man named Reggie - as Kit had the morning off. They had a date night with their girlfriend the evening before, and so didn’t want to have to come in early. Reggie was a bit odd but a good worker, and the morning passed quickly.

Pam and Kit were scheduled to work in the afternoon; the owner showed up promptly, but the enby seemed to be running late.

Feeling uncomfortable with awkwardly hanging around the cafe, Niles decided to wait outside. He wanted a chance to say hi to Kit before heading home. In the end, he was distracted by a particularly fluffy dog being walked across the street and didn’t see when his friend finally arrived.

“Don’t freak out,” Kit began, speaking slowly and cautiously.

Puzzled, Niles turned to look, and then froze.

Kit was badly hurt. There was the beginning of a bruise forming around their right eye, and on their left cheek. Their nose was bloody, there was a sluggishly bleeding cut on their forehead, and they had a split lip. Scanning them, more injuries became apparent, the most concerning of which was damage to their ribs.

There was a swooping feeling in his stomach, _concern maybe,_ and then a mix of anger and worry. “What happened?” He spoke slowly, trying to keep the anger - not directed at the enby, but whoever did this to them - from his voice.

They swallowed, eyes flicking away before refocusing on Niles. “Some anti-android assholes saw my arm and that was enough to set them off.” Kit shrugged, wrapping their arms around themself. “Anyway. I’m going to go inside and get cleaned up.” They went to go into the cafe, and Niles stepped in front of them, blocking their way.

“What we’re going to do,” he continued to struggle to modulate his tone, aiming for calm but probably coming off as mechanical, “is go across the street to the station and report what happened to you. Then we’re going to the hospital to get your injuries checked and tended to.”

“I… wait, we? You’d come with me?” Kit paused, blinking up at Niles.

It was difficult, but he managed a warm smile. “I might not have much experience in the matter, but I do believe that providing emotional support during trying times is what friends are for. I’ll let Pam know, and then we can get going.”

Niles quickly sent a text to Pam’s phone. _Kit was attacked. I’m taking them to the police and then the hospital. They will be unable to come in for their shift today._

A moment later, Pam burst out the front door. “Oh my god, honey, are you okay?” She pulled Kit into a hug, and then pulled away to look them in the eyes. “Don’t you worry about work today - think of it as a vacation day. And you’re taking tomorrow off. And maybe the day after that. Actually, just let me know when you feel ready to come back, okay?”

Blinking back tears, Kit nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Pam gave them another gentle hug, before turning to Niles. “You take care of them now, you hear me?”

Solemnly, Niles nodded. “Of course.”

***

Unfortunately, the two of them ran into an issue as soon as they reached the police station. Niles had hoped to report the incident to Connor and Hank, thinking the familiar faces would set his friend at ease.

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist - a human woman - smiled apologetically. “I’m afraid they’re currently out in the field. However, there’s plenty of other officers who can help you.”

“What’s going on?” Reed stepped out of the bullpen, and his eyes widened when he saw Kit’s condition. “Holy shit.”

Stepping protectively in front of the enby, Niles stared down Reed. “This is Kit. They were physically assaulted, and we wish to make a report. We were hoping to speak to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson but they’re unavailable.” He kept his voice firm, thinking there was going to be a problem if Reed decided to be an ass.

“Yeah… Hey, why don’t you come in?” Reed gestured behind him, from where he came. “You can at least wait for them inside, instead of hanging out here in the lobby.”

That was… actually a decent suggestion. Niles looked to Kit, who nodded, and both silently followed after the detective. He led them through the office until he stopped in front of a particular desk. “This is Anderson's station,” Reed explained. “You can sit,” he added, addressing Kit and gesturing to the desk chair.

Cautiously, Kit sat, still staring at Reed. Niles came to stand behind them, also watching him.

An awkward silence fell, which Reed broke by clearing his throat. “You work with Niles, huh?” He asked Kit. “Are you the one who always disappears when I come around?” His smile and the gently teasing tone of voice took away an accusation from his words.

“Uh, yeah…” Kit admitted, still uneasy.

“I don’t blame you.” Reed said, surprising them both. Casually, he continued, “Most people don’t know how to deal with me, but Niles seems to be pretty good at it.” A pause, and then, “Do you have any pets?”

“What?” Taken aback by the change in topic, Kit blinked in confusion.

“I have two cats,” the detective pulled out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. “They’re named Patches and, uh, Inky.” He opened the photo app and held out the phone so Kit could see it, swiping through pictures.

It seemed like all Reed only used his camera to take pictures of his cats. The photos showed a large calico cat and a slim black cat, sleeping in various positions, together and apart.

Seeing the images, Kit began to smile, and then winced when it reopened the cut on their lip. “They’re really cute,” They pulled a kleenex from their pocket and pressed it to the injury. “And yeah, I’ve got two cats too.” Getting out their phone, they began showing their pet pictures to Reed.

Watching the interaction with a tilted head, Niles slowly began to relax. Belatedly, it occurred to him that he could just contact Connor. He sent a text; _Do you know when you’ll be back at the precinct?_

It took a moment, but then Connor replied. **No, I don’t. Why?**

Briefly, Niles explained what brought him to the station, and how Reed was currently keeping them company.

Tone was hard to read through text, though it felt like there was hesitation to Connor’s next words. **Reed can be a lot but he’s good at his job. He’ll treat Kit fairly and take them seriously. You can trust him, for this at least.**

Considering this, Niles tuned back into the conversation between the two humans. It seemed they were comparing odd quirks that their cats had. Moving slowly so as not to startle, Niles put his hand gently on Kit’s shoulder. “You should tell the detective what happened.”

Still hesitating, Kit looked between Niles and Reed. “I don’t…”

Placating, Reed held out his hands. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to talk to me, that’s fine. If you want to talk to someone else, that’s okay too.”

That more than anything seemed to reassure the enby. They nodded. “Okay. Um, I think I can tell you what happened.”

“Sure thing.” Again, Reed smiled reassuringly. “Let’s go over to my desk,” he gestured and then lead the two of them across the room, before indicating for Kit to take his chair. “This way I can keep track of what you say,” Reed explained, grabbing a tablet off his desk. “So. Start anywhere you want to.”

Niles was surprised when Kit reached for his hand, but he accepted it and gave a gentle squeeze. Kit sent him a grateful smile before focusing on Reed. “It happened a few blocks from my apartment. I…” They swallowed and then held up their artificial hand. “I was interfacing with my phone, texting my girlfriend. It’s faster than typing.”

“I heard these guys talking, complaining about androids. I didn’t realize they were talking about me until they started following me. Then they started pushing me around, asking me all these questions, I don’t…” Kit shook their head. “I don’t remember what they said. Or what I said before the first one punched me.”

“They were surprised that I bled red. That made them even angrier, saying… I was a freak, a fucked up _inhuman_ thing.” Their voice cracked on the one word, and Kit cleared their throat, before reaching for the tablet. “I can…” They tried interfacing with the device, but only produced static. “I don’t…”

“Here, let me?” Niles asked, taking the tablet and reaching for Kit’s prosthetic hand. The data transfer happened quickly and smoothly. “Thank you,” he said to his friend, squeezing their hand again before letting go.

Then Niles connected to the tablet and afterwards, handed it back to Reed. “A video of the incident is on there, just hit play. Using facial recognition, I also pulled up profiles for the three men who are likely to be the perpetrators.”

Clearly taken aback by the assist, Reed blinked and accepted the device. “Uh, thanks.” He cleared his throat, and faced Kit. “We’re also going to take some photos of your injuries, for evidence, and I need you to fill out some paperwork.”

The administrative side of things went smoothly, though Kit seemed exhausted by the end of it. “Is there anything else?” Niles asked. “We still need to go to the hospital.”

Taking a moment to check everything over, Reed shook his head. “That’s everything.” He handed a card with his name, badge number, and phone number on it, to Niles. “The hospital is probably going to check to make sure the injuries have been reported, so just have them give me a call.”

Niles nodded. “Thank you.”

Kit also nodded in agreement. “Yeah, thanks.”

For some reason, that seemed to flustered Reed, who shrugged. “Just doing my job. Anyway,” He lead them back out into the lobby. “You take care, maybe walk with a friend until we get the guys who did this to you.”

“Okay.” Kit started walking towards the exit, tugging Niles along behind them. The android was able to shoot Reed one last look, thinking, _you’re more than I thought you were_ , and then the two were outside and the door closed behind them.

***

The hospital visit took a fair bit of time, from waiting in the emergency room to getting processed. In the end, the prognosis was good; the swelling would go down in time, and Kit’s ribs were only bruised, not broken. They were able to head back to their apartment, Niles staying with them until their girlfriend got home.

First Emma freaked out; Kit had texted her about the attack when they were at the station, but hearing about it, and seeing the injuries, were completely different things. Then she burst into tears, fussing over her partner and asking if they were okay.

When she calmed down, Emma surprised Niles by pulling him into a hug. “Thank you so much for looking after Kit today.”

Not used to physical affection, Niles froze, then awkwardly patted the woman’s back. “You don’t need to thank me, I’m just happy to help.” Then Niles excused himself, giving the couple privacy.

***

It felt like the next two weeks passed slowly, without Kit to keep Niles company at work. But he saw them when off shift, watching more of that show together. During one of these visits, they admitted they began seeing a therapist again, that it was helping them get past the fear from the attack.They also told him that Reed had been in touch, saying the men had been arrested.

“I still can’t believe how different he was, when we were at the station,” Kit mused. “Like, I thought he hated androids? But he at least… doesn’t hold it against me, that I have an android limb.”

“Maybe being on the android crimes task force changed his perspective.” Niles shrugged. Prejudice made no sense, so anything related to it was baffling to him. “I am glad that he treated you well.” Jokingly, he held up his fists in a fighting position. “Otherwise I would have had to defend your honor.”

That made Kit laugh, then wincing when it twinged their ribs. “He’d deserve it too, for all the trouble he’s given you. Have you seen him at work since then?”

Putting his hands back down into his lap, Niles nodded. “He’s stopped complaining about the drinks. Or when he does, it seems like he’s kidding.” It was… nice, to have a shared joke between them. “He’s also asked after you, how you were doing.”

Kit looked away, gaze going distant. “I guess… I have to go back at some point, huh?”

“Only when you’re ready,” Niles reassured them. “And if you want, I can meet you at here and walk with you to and from the shop.”

Their shoulders had been tense, but they relaxed at Niles’ words. “That… would be great, actually. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: *behaves like an actual human being*  
> Niles: *is here for this*
> 
> ***
> 
> So I'm team "Reed is actually competent at his job", hopefully his behaviour here isn't too jarring. I promise there's more delicious G9 content in the next chapter!


	5. Everything I ever did was just another way to scream your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit returns to work, and Niles learns more about Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, there's a great deal more G9 interactions in this chapter! This has a lot of moments I thought of when I first started working on this story.
> 
> Once more, thank you to everyone for the kudos and the comments. Seriously, you guys leave the funniest and most thoughtful comments, I'm so lucky!
> 
> Content warning for vague mention of an anti-android motivated murder. If you spot any typos, think more warnings are needed, etc, hmu on twitter, @thegr8atuin! 
> 
> Chapter title is from "South London Forever" by Florence + the Machine.

It was Kit’s first day back at work since the attack, and Niles found himself worrying about the enby. He walked them from their apartment to the shop, and then the two started opening the cafe.

To help make things easier, Kit connected their phone to the speaker system and started playing music from their personal library. They selected a playlist full of songs by an old British folk-rock band. Curious, Niles asked the name of the group and then looked it up.

“How did you come to listen to them?” The android asked. The band’s debut album would’ve come out before the enby was born.

“So my dads used a surrogate to have me, right?” Kit explained. “A friend of theirs. They kept in contact with her, and I grew up with her as a sort of pseudo aunt or something. She’s the one who introduced me to them.”

“I see.” Niles didn’t have much experience with music, but he could understand why Kit favored the band. There was a distinct style of their songs, and the leader singer had a pleasing voice. The music helped time pass quickly, and before either knew it, Reed was dropping by for his daily caffeine fix.

Kit froze, clearly debating whether to retreat or not, before giving Reed a nervous smile. He nodded at them, and then focused on Niles. “Large black coffee,” he mumbled, hands in pockets and shoulders slumped.

Accepting payment, Niles noted that the detective looked more tired than usual. Pouring the coffee into a cup, he passed it over without any additional commentary. Not today, at least. It was likely the detective was still dealing with his difficult case.

Reed took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of coffee, and his shoulders relaxed minutely. “No tea today, huh?” He asked.

“It looks like you need it,” Niles replied, still studying him, taking in all the small indicators of fatigue.

“Is that your weird android way of saying I look like shit?” Reed asked, with a faint smile.

Niles blinked, momentarily blindsided by how different the detective looked when he had a sincere smile on his face. “That would be rude.” His voice was faint, and he began running scans in the background to find out why his vocal processor was doing that.

Letting out a huff of a laugh, still with that slight smile, Reed shook his head and meandered over to one of the tables. Setting down the drink, he pulled a stack of tablets out of a backpack, sat down, and settled into working.

 **You’re staring,** Kit mentioned over their private channel, gently amused.

Realizing that he was, Niles immediately jerked his gaze away. _It was a momentary lapse,_ he insisted. Even to him, the excuse sounded ineffective. His scan returned, showing no operational issues. Still...  _Clearly there’s something lagging in my system._  

 **Clearly.** The enby grinned.

The rest of the morning passed with Reed remaining at his table. Niles got in the habit of discretely coming by and refilling the detective’s coffee whenever the liquid level started getting low. The other man was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice.

Eventually, the lunch rush came and went. Niles walked Kit home, and then came back to the cafe. He was working a double-shift as a favor to Reggie, and was accompanied by Pam.

With a frown, Niles noticed that Reed was still there, and hadn’t had anything to eat; just coffee. Paying for a muffin, the android put it on a plate and brought it over to the detective’s table. “Here, you should eat something.”

As if coming out of a trance, Reed blinked several times. Confused, he looked from the pastry to Niles. “Uh, I didn’t pay for it?”

“Consider it complimentary.” Niles flashed an awkward smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Kit called it his customer service expression. “You're one of our regulars, after all." A muffin wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Reed hesitated, and then sighed. “Uh, thanks, I guess. But I’m vegan, and those aren’t, so…”

“Oh.” Mentally, Niles added _Reed is vegan_ to the mental file he kept on the man. “I didn’t realize. My apologies.” The factoid was genuinely a surprise to learn. It might've been a stereotype, but Reed didn't seem like the kind of person who was conscientious enough to be a vegan.

“Ah, whatever, it’s fine.” the detective seemed uncomfortable. “Thanks anyways?”

Feeling more dejected than was warranted, Niles returned behind the counter and put the muffin back in the display case. For a moment, he stood there staring into space. An idea occurred to him and the android turned to Pam. “Are any of our bagels vegan?”

The woman looked thoughtful. “I think our whole wheat ones are, actually.”

“Do you mind if I leave for a moment? I should be back in less than ten minutes.” She gave him permission and Niles did a quick search for health food groceries nearby. Luckily, there was one within walking distance.

Coming back with his purchases, Niles began assembling the ingredients on a whole wheat bagel. Pam watched with fascination. “I feel like I should chastise you for bringing in outside food? But what you’re doing is really sweet, so I’m okay with it.”

“Thank you.” He appreciated her support. A moment later, Niles brought over the finished product to Reed. “A vegan BLT,” he announced, setting the plate down. It looked picturesque, and the reviews of the vegan bacon said it tasted and smelled almost like the real thing.

Clearly as a loss for words, Reed stared at Niles, face flushed. He tried several times to say something, before ducking his head and mumbling his thanks. Picking up the sandwich, Reed took a bite. Blinking in surprise, he chewed, and then took another bite. "'S good."

"I'm glad to hear that." Niles flashed another smile, this one more genuine. Accomplishment making his thirium pump feel warm, he walked away. Once back at the counter, he kept an eye on Reed, making sure the detective continue to eat the sandwich.

As a pleasant surprise, Reed ate the whole thing.

***

A week went by without anything of note occurring. Reed finally finished with the case that was causing him so much grief, but was soon assigned another one. Niles fretted from afar, continually making excuses to bring food to the detective. His excuses were paper thin - testing recipes, customer appreciation, ‘are you sure you didn’t buy this I think you did’. Reed always reacted awkwardly, but he still accepted the offerings.

Niles was starting to understand why Connor devoted so much time to fixing Hank’s diet. Reed ate healthy, but didn’t eat often enough. At least Niles was able to do something about it. However, after another week of this, something odd occurred. Reed was suddenly back to acting like his old self. Only to Niles though, the returned animosity didn’t apply to Kit.

Reviewing his actions, Niles couldn’t see what he did to cause the behaviour. It was easy to excuse as human strangeness, but Kit was equally baffled.

How did that expression go? One step forward, two steps back.

***

It was late afternoon, and the cafe was quiet. There were only two patrons -- a hipster pecking away at a keyboard, amateurishly writing a novel, and Reed. His table was covered in tablets containing files on his latest case. Ignoring them, the detective was scribbling something in a notebook and scowling down at the page.

Niles was leaning against the counter, resting his elbow on it and resting his chin on his hand. He wasn’t bored -- impossible to be so, with every piece of media at his disposal -- but he was having trouble concentrating. A strange listlessness had fallen over him.

It motivated him to reach out and scan over the contents of Reed’s tablets. Despite containing confidential information, they possessed only the most basic of firewalls, which Niles bypassed with ease. In a moment, he had reviewed the case, and then blinked slowly.

Earlier, Officer Chen had been sitting with Reed, and she had eaten a strawberry-cheese danish. The plate remained on the table, surface scattered with stray flakes of pastry. Using its presence as an excuse, Niles approached the table and picked it up.

“Mm, thanks.” Reed said absentmindedly, chewing on the tip of his pen.  _Oral fixation_ , Niles’ brain supplied. A moment later, Reed’s eyes flicked up, and he scowled upon realizing it was the android who was standing there. He didn’t say anything and looked back down at the page before him.

Progress, then.

Still, Niles had come over here for a reason. “The son did it.”

Instantly, the detective’s attention was focused on Niles. “What?” he said tersely.

“His alibi is a lie -- social media indicates that he broke up with his girlfriend two weeks ago, and there’s no proof they were together that night. She’s covering for him, likely in hopes of reconciliation. Additionally, it would explain why the family’s security system was shut off; the son would have the knowledge to do so.”

“Were you… Did you access the files?” Reed sputtered, looking between the tablets and Niles. “You can’t just do that!”

Niles titled his head. “You did the equivalent of leaving a book open. It was easy for me to read them. Anyway,” he turned to leave, “listen to me or not, it doesn’t matter.”

With Reed sputtering in indignation behind him, Niles went back to the counter and deposited the plate into the dishwasher. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Reed gathered up the tablets and stormed out of the cafe.

The next morning, earlier than usual, a thunderous looking Reed was standing in front of the counter, shoulders slouched and hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

“Good morning detective,” Nile said politely. “Will you be having your usual,” a large black coffee, “or trying something new today?”

“You were right,” it looked like it cost him to say it, Reed speaking through gritted teeth. “The girlfriend-- the ex-- cracked under interrogation. The son was jealous over his parents adopting the android into their family. We were able to book him for murder.”

Niles let out a pleased hum and nodded his head; there was a 97.8% probability that his estimation had been correct, but there was a satisfaction in the confirmation. “I’m pleased to hear that.” He kept his tone carefully modulated, in order to avoid sounding sarcastic.

For some reason, Niles' reply made Reed flustered, the detective looking away. He didn't seem to have a reply readily available. After a moment, he settled on, “But don’t do that again. With the tablets, I mean. It’s pretty illegal.”

“Why officer, are you saying you want to see me in handcuffs?” Purely just to mess with the other man, Niles batted his eyelashes and looked at the other man from underneath them. He was gratified to see Reed flush an even bright red and start to sputter. Grinning, Niles continued, “Now, as much as I enjoy our conversations, I’m afraid there were other customers behind you.”

It looked like he was about to say something else, but instead, Reed muttered his order (the usual) and went to step away.

In a moment of spontaneity that surprised even himself, Niles found himself speaking. “Gavin, I’ll bring you your drink. We can talk more then.” Reed slowly blinked, then gave a jerky nod and went to sit down at his usual table.

Stepping up beside Niles, Kit elbowed him gently. “I’ll take over here,” They spoke in a stage whisper. “You go woo your boy.”

Niles stared at Kit blankly. “That’s not…” Reed wasn’t his anything, even if thinking that caused a pang of wistful want. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Niles went to make Reed’s order. _I owe you one_ , he sent over the network.

In reply, Kit used [ an animated gif of a cartoon man doing finger guns and winking ](https://media.giphy.com/media/10AoZDUmPrhguQ/giphy.gif).

A moment later, Niles crossed the cafe and set down a cup on a saucer in front of Reed. “Your order.”

“Thanks.” Reed looked from the coffee to the android, clearly gearing himself up for something. Finally, he asked, “Why don’t you work at the DPD, like Connor does? That’s what your model was made for, wasn’t it?”

“In part.” Glancing over to make sure Kit wasn’t overwhelmed by customers (they were fine), Niles took a seat. “As with my predecessor, I was designed to be adept at a variety of tasks. Investigation, combat, gathering counter-intelligence.”

The last one visibly surprised Reed, who raised his eyebrows and gaped at Niles. “Holy shit. You’re telling me that CyberLife developed you to be a robot James Bond?”

With his processes helpfully looking up the reference for him, Niles smiled. It was a flattering comparison, and an apt one at that. “Yes. But deviancy means choice, and instead of any of those things, this is what I chose.”

“But… why?” Reed still seemed confused

Niles leaned forward. “Do you have any older siblings?” Despite asking him that, in the background, he ran a search through databases for known relatives of the detective. Oddly enough, the results were inconclusive.

Thrown by the change of topic, Reed blinked. “You’re looking it up right now, aren't you?” There was brief irritation, but it faded and he looked away. “I don’t have contact with my parents anymore. My brother sided with them.” There was only a hint of bitterness in his voice; mostly, resignation.

Briefly, Niles let his hand rest on Reed’s, in sympathy, in comfort, before drawing it away. It was a sign of how off balance the detective was, that he allowed the contact. “And so I imagine you didn’t follow in your brother’s career path.”

Apparently despite himself, Reed snorted. “Uh, yeah, no way. Wasn’t going near any of that shit. I became a cop instead.”

“Well,” the android spread his hands out, in a ‘there you have it’ gesture. “I also have no interest in following in my predecessor’s footsteps. Comparisons between us would've been inevitable. I enjoy my job. And besides, it has it's perks.” he regarded Reed fondly.

Looking away, blushing slightly, the detective scoffed, nodding. “Guess that makes sense.”

For a moment, an easy silence fell between them. Though he was loathe to do so, Niles stood with a reluctant sigh. “I’m afraid I have to get back to work. Thank you.” It might've been his imagination, but the detective looked briefly disappointed at his leaving.

His expression changing to one of surprise, Reed looked up at him. “What are you thanking me for?”

“For the conversation. It was very enjoyable.” Niles smiled and gave a brief wink, before he crossed back to the counter. There was a customer waiting, and he took their order, sending it to Kit over their server.

 **That looked cozy,** the enby remarked, from where they were working at the espresso machine. **He was totally checking out your ass, btw.**

Yes, there were considerable advantages to his current job, and Niles found himself quite content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: *is flustered*  
> Reed: *is also flustered*  
> Both, internally: I'm having emotions, what is happening??  
> Kit: y'all are dumb
> 
> ***
> 
> Vegan Reed is, of course, inspired by the fic "Premium Colombian Roast" by SoftRegard.
> 
> The band who’s music Kit puts on is Mumford & Sons! As you can probably tell from the chapter titles, I am a fan.


	6. Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles seeks out companionship, and learns something surprising about Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning! This chapter features a character who will be in the fic going forward; a robot cat that is without physical sex or gender. Reed refers to the cat with the pronouns 'he' and 'it' (non-maliciously, as people do use 'it' to refer to animals). Niles uses 'they', which the narrative will also use. For me, gendering pets is ridiculous, and since robots don't reproduce, why would a robo-cat need a physical sex? Hopefully no one finds that too off-putting!
> 
> If you think this chapter requires any additional warnings, or you spot a typo etc, please leave a comment or contact me on twitter (@thegr8atuin). There you can also see me being a neurotic mess about writing this story!
> 
> If you leave kudos, especially if you leave comments, but heck if you're reading these words at all: I love you. Thank you for enjoying my silly little story!
> 
> Title is a quote from the song "Everybody Wants to Be A Cat". I'd recommend checking out the cover of the song by Psapp, it's groovy.

I’m Niles sat alone in the apartment, watching the fish swim in their aquarium. It was one of those days where Kit had therapy after their shift and so wasn’t available to hang out. Connor was with the rest of Markus’ inside circle, discussing the future of robot kind or something.

As always, Connor had invited Niles to come along, but he’d made the mistake of accepting that invite once and wouldn't be doing so again. The problem was that Niles had deviated after the revolution. He still remembered being activated by Connor. That the first words he heard were **“My name is Connor, and androids are free.”**

Despite having his predecessor’s memories, Niles literally never knew a world where androids were enslaved. He felt out of place among those who had fought - who had seen others die - for the freedom he now enjoyed.

In theory, Niles could probably call up Hank and spend the evening with the man, but… There was that small voice in his head that said _he only tolerates you because you’re important to Connor._ Which left him alone, in the apartment, with just fish to keep him company.

The internet suggested that when one was experiencing the emotion known as ‘loneliness’, one could talk to themselves, or to pets.

“Something very unusual is happening,” Niles addressed the fish, which had never been named. “I have a near endless amount of entertainment at my disposal. It should be impossible to find myself as loose ends, and yet there I am.”

Unfortunately, the fish provided no insight into the situation. They stared blankly ahead and swam at random around the aquarium. Niles decided that as far as company went, the fish were decidedly lacking.

An idea began to form.

First, he had to message his predecessor. It was common courtesy to consult one's roommates before changing anything. _Connor,_ Niles reached out to his predecessor. _I’m sorry to disturb you but may I have your attention for a moment?_

It took a minute or so, but then Connor replied. **Of course. Is everything okay?**

 _Would you object if I brought a cat into the apartment? As a permanent addition, I mean._ Niles remembered all the times he went to Kit’s place and the soothing feeling gained by holding a purring cat in his arms.

 **As long as they don’t eat the fish, I don’t mind.** The fish were very important to Connor, and he took their well-being very seriously. While Niles found the find aesthetically pleasing to watch, he didn't personally see the attraction of them. However, he understood and respected their symbolic importance to his brother

Standing, Niles approached the tank and examined it. The aquarium had a lid, and sat on a counter where it was flush with the wall. _The fish should be fairly well protected, with the current set up._ There was no way for a cat to reach into it.

The feeling of a shrug from Connor. **Then go ahead.**  He didn't particularly care one way or another, being more of a dog person. There was a brief pause in communication, presumably from him addressing someone else, and then, an absent reprimand: **The** **cat will be your responsibility.**

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, because yes of course, Niles knew that and thought he'd be capable of rising to the occasion. Cats were fairly low maintenance anyway. Still, it required a reply, and so he went with a slightly snarky tone,  _yes mother._

An impression of amused indulgence, and then Connor closed the connection to refocus on whatever he’d been doing before Niles messaged him.

Looking up nearby animal shelters, Nile was dismayed to learn that most of them were already closed for the day. He had tomorrow off from work, for once (at Pam’s insistence), and vowed to visit one as soon as possible.

But first, Niles had to get supplies. Searching, he found a pet store nearby that was still open and headed out to it.

***

He left the next morning for the shelter.

A marquee on the building in front of Niles proclaimed the building held the rescue known as “Four Legged Friends”. It was a ways away from the cafe, but seemed to be the most well-regarded among local animal shelters. Steeling himself against uncertainty - a paranoid feeling he would be found unfit, somehow - Niles let himself into the building.

Across the room was a counter where a young woman stood. Her name tag read Caitlyn, and she visibly perked up from seeing him enter. “Hello! What brings you here today?” She asked.

Niles looked around the room. It held several before and after photos of cats and dogs, showing them neglected, and then happily settled with a new owner. There also were posters, reading _SPAY AND NEUTER YOUR PETS_ and advertising for various brands of pet foods.

“I would like to adopt a cat,” Niles replied, approaching the counter.

“Awesome! Did you have a specific cat in mind?” Seeing his confusion, Caitlyn clarified; “We have profiles for our pets on our website. But if not, that's fine!” She opened the counter and gestured for him to follow her.

“I’ll take you back,” Caitlyn continued. “Gavin is working in the cat section today, and he’ll be able to find you the best match!”

Trailing after the woman, Niles nodded along as she explained the adoption process and the accompanying fee. They moved down a featureless hallway, with the doors leading to different enclosures for different species. Soon they were in front of a door labelled _CATS,_ and went through it.

The room opened up to rows of metal cages, each holding a cat. Sitting on the floor towards the back wall was Reed, who held a wiggling cat in his arms. “Goddamnit, Pebbles, take your damn pills!” He cursed up a blue streak as he struggled. In reply, Pebbles yowled.

Looking amused, Caitlyn cleared her throat. “‘I have a perspective adoptee here.” She turned towards Niles. “I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

“Niles,” he replied, smiling at the scene before him. It must have been the detective’s day off. Seeing him was a surprise but there was something endearing in knowing that Reed volunteered at an animal shelter.

At the sound of Niles’ voice, Reed visibly startled. Feeling the arms around her loosening, Pebbles sensed an opening and tried to lunge for freedom. “Fuck!” Muttering expletives, Reed stood and shoved the cat back into her cubby. “I’ll deal with you later,” he darky told Pebbles, before turning to face the people.

For a moment, there was awkward silence, with Reed glaring at Niles, and the android smiling back. Caitlyn cleared her throat. “Sooooo… Are you going to help him out?” She glanced between the two men, clearly trying to figure out the source of tension.

“Fucking… Fine.” Reed crossed his arms, glare not abating in the least. “What are you looking for?” He asked Niles, speaking through gritted teeth.

Still watching them, Caitlyn clearly came to the decision to leave it be and not ask what was up with her fellow volunteer. “I’ll leave you two to it!” She cheerfully said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Immediately, Reed swiftly crossed the room. Grabbing the front of Niles’ shirt, he pushed him roughly against the door, leaning into his space menacingly. “If you tell anyone about this…” Reed threatened, with a scowl.

Passively letting himself be manhandled, Niles tilted his head. “You have nice eyes,” he noted, staring into them.

Reed flushed, taken aback by the compliment. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. “What? God, why are you androids so weird? Did you not hear what I just said?” The closeness between them was starting to feel intimate, rather than aggressive.

“I did. You were attempting to intimidate me, in order to maintain the image you believe you project.” Niles shrugged. “I fail to see how this impacts it; if anything, your affection for animals shows you’re capable of empathy. It’s reassuring to know you’re not a sociopath.”

Speechless, Reed gaped at him.

All it took was touching his hands to Reed’s, for Reed to let him go, take a step back, and put some space between them. “Now,” Still not bothered, Niles smoothed his sweater back down. “I’m here to see cats.”

There was a long moment, with the two men staring at each other, before Reed broke his gaze. His eyes flickered to the floor, before it went to the cages. ‘What are you looking for?” He begrudgingly repeated.

“I’m not sure. I would like a younger cat, perhaps.” Noticing Reeds disapproval, Niles clarified. “I have fish. While they should be safe, training the cat to leave them alone would be helpful.”

Running his hands through his hair, Reed let out a long breath of air. “Cats and fish aren’t a good match. Though…” Looking thoughtful, he approached a cage and opening it. Withdrawing an overweight orange tabby, Reed turned towards Niles. “You’ll be able to interface with him, right?” A blue LED shone on the cat’s face. “You can tell it to leave the fish alone.”

Taking the cat, Niles examined them. He noticed they had no physical sex and their fur felt very soft and lifelike. If it weren’t for the LED, it would’ve seemed like he was holding an organic cat. Tentatively, Niles placed a hand on the cat’s head and started to interface.

The other side of the connection was strangely blank. Then there was curiosity, and warm affection. In Niles’ arms, the cat began to purr. Helpless not to, Niles smiled down at them. Yes, this is what he came to the shelter looking for.

“He seems to like you.” Reed looked conflicted, like he was warring against his dislike of Niles and his affection for cats.

“Do they have a name?” Niles sent back the feeling of affection and then ended the interface.

Reed seemed embarrassed as he answered. “His previous owners named him Orange. I guess their kid wasn’t very creative. Wasn’t much for cats either; they had Orange for two weeks and then gave it to us.” His tone took on a judgmental edge.

Overwhelmed by a surge of anger and dislike, Niles frowned down at the cat. The idea of someone getting bored of, and discarding, a living creature, was deeply unsettling. “I see.” That was a trait of humanity that he wasn't a fan of.

“We also…” Trailing off, Reed turned back into the cages, looking from one to another. “Got a litter of kittens the other day.” He gestured for Niles to come closer.

Holding Orange protectively in his arms, Niles approached the cage. In it were several kittens, meowing and climbing over each other. His face softened as he took in the overwhelming cuteness before him.

Unbeknownst to Niles, Reed was taking in his expression and seemed drawn to it despite himself. Shaking his head again, he cleared his throat. “They’re old enough that they don’t need their mom anymore, and aren’t bonded with each other.”

From the mass came one kitten, fur covered in splotches of black and white. Walking up to the cage door, the kitten stared curiously at Orange and made a chirping sound. Orange responded in kind.

Looking from one to the other, Niles came to a decision. “I’ll take Orange and that kitten. Hopefully Orange will be able to impress good behaviour on them.”

Snorting, Reed opened the cage and took out the kitten. “Yeah, good luck with that.” He handed it off to Niles, who began to struggle with holding the two. “What are you going to name her?” Reed asked, reluctantly invested, nodding to the kitten.

“I think…” Niles considered her carefully. “I think I’ll name her Domino.”

Another stare, another flush, and then Reed abruptly turned away. “Go back to the front and talk to Caitlyn. She’ll get all the stuff sorted for you. Don’t forget to get carriers to take them home.” He walked over to Pebble's cage, feigning indifference.

Niles nodded. “Thank you for your help.” He was too distracted by the animals to notice Reed’s odd behaviour. Leaving the room, Niles went to complete the adoption.

***

Finishing up the adoption process didn’t take long. Soon, Niles was on the bus, holding an animal carrier with each hand.

Once he was back to the apartment, he let out the cats and watched as they began exploring the place. Putting a hand on Orange, Niles tried to communicate the thought that the cat was now home, and for them to leave the fish alone.

It felt like Orange understood. Still, the cat approached the tank, sat down, and began watching the fish avidly. Niles kept a wary eye on the cat. Though he was charmed despite himself, it made a nice image. He took a photo of the scene. Then Niles sought out Domino, who was attempting to climb up the couch. Picking up the kitten, he set it down on the cushion and took another photo.

Both pictures were sent to Kit.

Immediately, the enby called him. “Oh my god, you got cats? What are their names? Is one of them a robot?” They spoke rapidly, with clear enthusiasm.

Smiling to himself, Niles sat down beside Domino. The kitten started to try to climb into his lap, meowing, and he began to pet her absentmindedly. “Yes, Orange and Domino, and yes. I think which is which should be easy to discern.”

Kit laughed. “Both of those names are so on the nose.”

Frowning, Niles tried not to be offended or sound too defensive. How else were pets supposed to be named? “Orange was named by their past owners. I was the one who came up with Domino. But I believe both names suit them.” 

“That they do.” From the sound of their voice, he could tell that Kit was smiling. “Can I come over to meet them?”

“Anytime,” he reassured them, despite the pang of nervousness their words caused. No human had ever been to his apartment. What if it was too impersonal, too strange, for Kit? Niles looked around, trying to see it through new eyes.

“Cool. Does this afternoon work for you?” The enby asked.

Considering this, and despite the fact that Kit couldn’t see, Niles nodded. Regardless of his trepidation, he had been to Kit’s apartment, so it was only fair for him to returned the favour. “Yes that should be fine.” He gave the enby his address and briefly explained how to get there.

“Nice! See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: *sees Reed with cats* oh damn I'm gay
> 
> ***
> 
> Shelter volunteer Reed is inspired by Ace by UnCon!


	7. You look amazing (You're so captivating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Niles spend some time with Hank, and then Niles learns the wonders of social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning! For Hank's alcoholism. Later a character is drunk in a social way. As always, if you think any additional warnings are required, please let me know!
> 
> When I was working on the early chapters of the fic, my depression told me the story was boring, everyone was OoC, no one would want to read it, etc. Even now I'm self conscious of it. But the reception has been truly phenomenal and I'm deeply grateful to everyone who gave this story a chance, and who's still reading it.
> 
> Chapter title is from "Piece of Art" by Kira on youtube; I'm currently obsessed with rachie's cover of it.

It was the end of a quiet Friday evening spent at the Anderson household. The lieutenant had gone to bed already, leaving the RK units to their own devices. As usual, Hank had insisted earlier that they didn’t have to stick around and could go home. He hadn’t protested too hard, however, when the androids had decided to stay the night. 

Personally, Niles suspected that Hank enjoyed their company in the morning. This left him and Connor sitting on the couch, Sumo draped between their laps. Niles noticed that his predecessor was looking at him searchingly. _What?_ He asked.

 **It sounded like you left some details out when you described visiting the shelter. I’m trying to understand why.** Connor replied frankly.

 _Nosy_. His comment lacked any heat, however. The curiosity was understandable. Not having the words to explain himself, Niles offered his hand out to interface.

When Connor accepted, Niles sent the memory of seeing Reed at the shelter, and their entire interaction. He’d found himself returning to that moment, for reasons he wasn’t sure of. The memory caused an unfamiliar warmth and fondness to bloom in his chest. His confusion towards the feelings also transferred over.

Breaking the connection, Connor seemed to need a moment to process. **I... wasn’t expecting that.**

With a jolt, something occurred to Niles. _Please don’t let Reed know I showed you that. I believe he would be upset, knowing that you know that about him._ While Reed's threat didn't faze Niles, he did respect the man's wish for privacy.

Connor frowned. **I don’t understand your fascination with that man. He’s far too volatile, to get worked up over something so minor. It isn’t healthy to have an attachment to someone like that.**

Pointedly, Niles looked from the door of Hank’s bedroom, back to Connor, raising an eyebrow. Hank had been having a good evening until the show they were watching had an episode centered around a father and son. After a short argument with Connor about drinking, Hank drank a significant amount of whisky. He barely managed to get himself to his room, before passing out on the bed.

The reaction was immediate. What Niles was implying made his predecessor stiffen and frown, indignant. **Reed and Hank are nothing alike.**

Niles continued to look at Connor skeptically.  _How is Reed pushing me against the door at the shelter, any different from Hank slamming you against his cubicle the first time you went to the DPD?_ Both were displays of physical aggression, motivated by anger and pride.

 **Hank has changed since then,** Connor argued. **Reed, from what I've seen, has not.**

 _But change is possible._ Privately, Niles tried not to think about how Reed’s behaviour varied rapidly between their different interactions. _Besides, most people would be upset if certain details from their personal lives are brought up at work._

 **...True.** Begrudgingly, Connor had to concede that point. **I still don’t understand what you see in him though.**

He shrugged. It was hard for Niles to put his fascination into words. How it felt was that he constantly learned new things about Reed, all of the different facets to him. The process of discovering each brought a feeling of accomplishment, and deepened his understanding of the man. All of it was unexpected, but nice.

Not privy to any of these thoughts, Connor looked at Niles skeptically and then shook his head. **Anyway. Are you still satisfied with working at the coffee shop?** It was a question Connor asked him periodically, with a prodding one.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Niles did let out a mental sigh. _Yes, again, I’m quite happy there. I have no interest in working anywhere else._

**If you say so.**

Trying not to be too irritated - knowing that Connor meant well - Niles changed the subject again. _Anyway._ He echoed. _Have you already planned what you’re going to make Hank for breakfast?_

**Of course.**

***

The next morning, Connor made protein enriched pancakes with a precise amount of syrup for the lieutenant. As the RK unit bustled around the kitchen, Hank sat at the table, blearily drinking coffee and scrolling through social media on his phone. Niles sat on the couch in the living room, pretending to read a physical book while actually covertly watching the scene before him. Sumo slept in between the two rooms, snoring loudly.

“Hank…” Connor began slowly, interrupting the peaceful silence. “May I ask a personal question?”

Taking a bracing sip of coffee, Hank nodded. “Sure, why the fuck not?”

Despite the permission, Connor still hesitated, unsure if he was about to hit a sore subject. His curiosity was being weighed against his unwillingness to disturb the calm mood. Still, in the end, he had to know, and so he asked, “What was your ex-wife like?”

There was a beat, Hank blinking and staring blankly, before speaking slowly. “Connor. I’ve never been married. Also I’m gay.”

In response, and in shock, Connor dropped the plate he was holding. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces. There was a moment where the android regarded the mess, as if puzzled to where it came from, before jolting into action and beginning to clean it up.

Woken up, Sumo let out a _boof_ and raised his head. Realizing that no food had plummeted to the floor, he sighed and lay back down.

“Jesus!” Startling at the crashing sound, Hank jumped to his feet. He joined Connor in picking up the ceramic pieces, and between the two of them, all the shards were thrown out. Still, to be sure, Connor dragged out the vacuum cleaner, while Hank took the frying pan off the heat.

Fairly sure that the two had forgotten he was there, Niles continued to watch and tried not to audibly laugh out loud.

Things resumed as they were before the accident; Hank sat back down with his coffee, and Connor returned to the pancakes. Briefly, silence returned, save for the lieutenant slurping and the sizzling of cooking. But then it was interrupted.

“I gotta know…” Hank started, curious and faintly amused. “What made you think I even had a wife?”

“You have multiple stickers that complain about ex-wives on your desk!” Connor realized he sounded defensive, but it was impossible not to be. Usually, his observation skills were on point. In this instance, they had failed him spectacularly. Which was deeply unsettling.

“Oh, right, those.” Feeling awkward, Hank set down his mug and scratched the side of his face. “Forgot about ‘em. They were a joke, from this detective I actually got along with. She transferred out of Detroit while back.”

“I see.” Serving the pancakes, Connor maintained a neutral expression. Still, his LED gave him away, cycling yellow rapidly as he mused over this startling new information.

The lieutenant regarded him suspiciously, trying to dissect the interaction, before visibly giving up on it. Starting to eat the food, he slowly began to nod. “Good pancakes,” Hank muttered through a mouthful. At the compliment, Connor relaxed, taking a seat in the chair next to him and smiling proudly.

Niles couldn’t resist interjecting commentary. _That entire exchange was magical,_ he sent, keeping his mental tone bland. _Very smooth. Flawless execution. A+, good job._ Despite his best efforts, his amusement leaked through over the connection.

Without even looking over, Connor replied by sending over the middle finger emoji.

***

The weekend passed, and soon it was Monday morning. Niles relayed the scene in the kitchen to Kit, who laughed until they were wheezing and out of breath. The enby had noticed how the two men acted around each other, and had become invested in their fumbling attempts towards a relationship. “Oh man, that’s beautiful,” they said, wiping tears from their eyes.

“I would say I’m surprised they seemed to forget I was there, except that it happens so often.” Shaking his head, Niles wiped down the counter.

“Poor you. Being the third wheel is pretty awkward. Hated whenever that happened to me.” Leaning with their hip resting against the counter beside him, Kit pulled out their phone and checked something. They jolted, standing upright. “Holy shit! Reed followed me on pictr! Oh man.”

“On what?” Niles asked, leaning over to see the screen.

It was a social media app, devoted to sharing photographs. Some people added filters and edited the photos, while others shared them as they were.  Searching its name, he discovered that the network was a spiritual successor to an earlier site known as Instagram. Kit’s username was agender-avenger, and their account varied between pictures of their cats and peaceful, picturesque scenes.

“Holy shit,” The enby repeated. “Reed’s username is the_burgermaster, look at his profile!” There were no words on his bio, only emojis; inexplicably, a vampire, as well as a burger, a D20, a cat, two men holding hands, and a rainbow flag. “Hold on…” Kit poked at the screen to open a new page and let out a chortle. “Hoo boy, look at the posts he's liked.”

Judging by his activity, Reed was interested in predominantly three types of pictures. The first was what Kit explained were called ‘thirst traps’ (conventionally attractive, scantily clad men). Then there were ‘tribal’ style tattoos. Finally, there was an abundance of cat photos, videos, and memes.

“That is more than I ever wanted to know about him.” Despite their words, Kit went back to his profile and scrolled through his photos. They were mostly selfies, or blurry pictures of him with Tina. His cats also frequently appeareld.

A while back, there were two photos of Reed’s tattoos, both located on the same arm. One was a tribal armband, which in Niles’ opinion, was actually quite nice. The other, on his shoulder, was a wolf head howling at the moon. The caption to the photo read “cos i’m a lone [wolf emoji].”

Kit let out a loud breath. “Wow, that wolf one is… unfortunate. I mean, it could also be a bad photo, but yikes.”

Hank and Connor entered the coffee shop, approaching the counter. Niles nodded at them, but Kit was still on their phone, staring in morbid fascination. “Look at this!” They exclaimed, showing Hank the phone. “Did you know Reed has an armband tattoo?”

“Yeah, seen it a few times,” Hank replied distractedly, looking at the screen. “At least it isn’t barbed wire. Why are we judging Reed’s social media?”

“Slow day,” Kit replied.

Niles smiled and shook his head, and after hearing the lieutenant wanted his usual, began preparing the order. When the two left, Kit was back to browsing their feed.

“You should make a pictr account,” They said to Niles. “It’s fun. And you can share pictures of your cats being adorable. The world needs to see them.”

“My cats are very photogenic.” He replied seriously, nodding. “How do I do so?” Kit led him through the process of creating an account, and making his first few posts. Almost immediately, Niles got a notification that the_burgermaster was now following him.

He couldn’t follow back fast enough.

***

Later that night, Niles was exploring pictr, trying to find new accounts to follow. Several alerts popped up, indicating he had received messages from the_burgermaster. It took a moment for him to find the conversation tab, but he soon figured it out.

**the_burgermaster:**

**dude teh f is up w/ur uesrmame**

****the**

****username**

**sry beer fingers**

**neway do andorids not know how usernames work**

**is that a thing**

_Niles_900:_

_Kit indicated they usually are a self appointed nickname_

_Unfortunately, I haven’t been activated for long enough to acquire one_

_Except for my name, which I chose for myself_

**wtf that’s kinda sad………**

**=/**

_I’ve been wondering, where did your username come from?_

**ffffffffffffffffffff**

**srsly? dont u have better things on think about**

_Apparently not._

_Searching the word just brings up a defunct restaurant chain._

**lol yeah rip**

_Is this what they call deflecting?_

**FFFFFFFFF ok fine**

**so like it’s a dnd thing**

**do u even know what dnd is**

_I have access to the internet_

_Somehow, I think I will be able to unravel this vast mystery_

**fuck ur sassy online**

**ok well neway. there’s this campagin about vampires**

**set in like fantasy eastrn europe**

**and the big wigs of the village are called ‘burgermeisters’**

**(had to google to spell it correctly lol)**

**and my chara became one b/c shenangians**

**thus**

**he became the burgermaster**

_I see. And you adopted it as a nickname afterward?_

**yep just kinda became my thing**

**easy 2 make new acnts if u just reuse ur un like everywhere**

_Interesting._

_So, is this you?_

_theburgermaster.tumblr.com_

**FUCK dude no no no do not even**

_Thank you for using the tagging system properly._

_That makes your posts much easier to navigate_

**fuck**

**ok finding out how to log into that damn thing**

**so i can delete it**

_That would be unfortunate_

_It’s been most informative about your interests_

******my teenage interests**

**i was like 12 c’mon**

_For me, the most shocking thing is that you used to be a dog person_

**what u mean u didn’t find my porn tag**

**i mean**

**fuck**

_ >:) _

**plz do me a favour and ignore the nsfw posts plz**

**wait do u even know what that means**

_You keep assuming I don’t know how to use the Internet_

_I am quite proficient in surfing the webs_

**ur the worst u know that rite**

_It might be difficult but I think I’ll find a way to continue living with myself_

**nnnneeeeeway**

**changing the subject now**

**orange + domino setling in ok??**

_Yes, they seem quite happy_

_Orange in particular seems attached to me_

_They sleep on my feet while I’m in my charging stand_

**fuck u i demand photos**

_[link to most recent post]_

**[the_bugermaster has liked your post!]**

**and domino? is she giving u any trouble?**

_Thankfully, Orange seems to be a good influence_

_They’ve been keeping her away from the fish_

_The plants, on the other hand, haven’t fared so well_

**rip**

**not 4 orange obvs**

**but u shuld get a squirt bottle**

**some cats dgaf**

**but its worth a try**

_I will look into that, thank you_

**np**

**shit ok tina is angry b/c i’m ingoring her 4 my phone lol**

**g2g**

_You should do that. Please say hi to Officer Chen for me_

**lol ok will say that 2 the “”officer“”**

**ur so weird**

_Says you. I thought you were logging off?_

**fuck k yeah bye**

_Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: *posts a shirtless selfie*  
> Niles: *sees it and falls off his couch*
> 
> ***
> 
> Please don't @ me if you disagree with Hank's sexuality. Please be respectful of my headcanon.
> 
> Finally, any typos/spelling mistake in Reed's messages are intentional, I know they're there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Sometimes I think it's getting better & then it gets much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going fine until they're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for aggressive!Connor, but nothing as graphic as in game. Please note the new "Gavin Reed redemption" tag, and a reminder that this fic is a slooooow buuuurn. Hopefully y'all are enjoying the journey! If you spot stuff that needs warnings or to be fixed, please at me, @thegr8atuin on twitter.
> 
> I'm probably starting to sound like a broken record, but I'm amazed and humbled by the reaction to this fic. I'm thankful for every hit, kudos, and comments (especially the comments, you're my favorites!)
> 
> Chapter title is from "Big God" by Florence + The Machine.

**What are you doing?** Connor’s virtual voice over their network jolted Niles back to the real world.

He had been re-reading over his conversation over pictr with Reed. Sheepishly, Niles explained that to Connor. _He’d seemed slightly inebriated. It was… cute._ And so different than how Reed usually was. Getting to see another side of the detective proved to be as rewarding as always.

 **...I see. I was wondering what made you smile like that.** There was judgement in the tone, and annoyance. Despite - or maybe because of - working with Reed full time, Connor still didn’t like him. Or approve of Niles’ acquaintanceship with the man.

Rolling his eyes at Connor, Niles closed out of the app. _I’m not having this conversation again with you._

**Fine.**

_Or about my job._

**I wasn’t going to bring that up.**

_I’m sure._

***

The next day, a very visibly hungover Reed slunk into the cafe. He ordered the usual, paid, and then stood there blankly.

Virtually paying for a bottle of water, Niles took it from the cooler and slid it across the counter. “Hydrate. Why were you even drinking if you had to work today?” He tried to keep the judgement out of his tone, but from the look Reed shot him, he wasn't entirely successful.

Considering the bottle, the man seemed to be debating whether to refuse out of stubbornness, before giving in. Cracking it open, Reed drank half and then replied. “It was Tina’s idea. We were both supposed to be off today, but I got called in anyway.”

“...Fair enough.” He couldn’t hold that against Reed. Niles made his order and went to pass the cup over. “Still, I enjoyed our conversation last night.” Though Niles hadn’t timed it as such, just as he said that, Reed had been draining the rest of the water. At those words however, he choked on the last of it and went into a coughing fit.

Alarmed, the android searched for what to do. That just made him panic more, as most articles about water in lungs predicted the most dire outcome. The best solution for the situation was... “Breathe,” Niles instructed, in what he hoped was a soothing tone of voice.

Still choking, Reed put up his middle finger.

Probably should’ve seen that coming. Niles rolled his eyes, and decided the man was probably fine, if he still had the energy to do that. Setting the coffee back down, he waited for Reed to recover.

It took several minutes of coughing and wheezing, until finally Reed was able to breathe again without any issue. Clearly embarrassed, he cleared his throat and faced Niles. “And if I asked you to delete that thread and pretend it never happened?” His voice was usually gravelly from the fit.

Feeling his face warm, a pleasant tingle in his stomach caused by the change to Reed’s voice, Niles found he had to clear his own throat before responding. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, nor would I want to.”

Shoulders slumping, Reed took the coffee. “Yeah, I figured. Just… drunk me is a dumbass, okay? You can’t trust anything that stupid motherfucker says.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” Niles replied, with an amused smile.

“Good.” With a groan, Reed rubbed his face. “Fuck. I regret everything.”

Niles did another quick search. “Just remember to keep drinking water. And to take some ibuprofen with your coffee.” That’s what the internet suggested, anway. Most of the advice was what to do the night before, and none of that was any help at the moment.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Says the one who can’t even drink.” Waving off the advice and clinging to his coffee, Reed stumbled back out.

***

That evening, Niles got an alert that the_burgermaster liked his most recent post (a picture of Orange and Domino sleeping together in a sunbeam). There was no new messages however, and Niles tried to tell himself he wasn’t disappointed.

In the morning, he found himself watching the clock, waiting for the time when Reed usually came by the cafe. That time came and went, without a visit from the detective. Niles frowned. That was… unusual. For the entire time that Niles had worked at the coffee shop, Reed never skipped his mid-morning coffee.

No Reed the next day, or the day after that, or after that.

***

_New message from Niles_900!_

_Is everything okay? I haven’t seen you at the cafe lately._

**[Message was read at 10:04 pm]**

***

A week and a half into Reed’s absence, and it was starting to affect Niles mood. It was entirely irrational, of course, but such a break from routine was keenly felt. Reed’s pictr feed kept updating with the usual, so the detective was presumably okay. He was just… mysteriously away from the cafe.

Or rather, apparently avoiding Niles. From talking to Pam, the android learned that Reed had taken to getting his coffee in the afternoon instead, when Niles was off-shift.

 _I just don’t understand what I did wrong. Did I go too far teasing him?_ Niles wondered, slumped against the counter and resting his head on his arms. _But he seemed okay with it that night, and the next day. I didn’t register any unusual behaviour._

 **He clearly has emotional problems. You’re better off without him.** Connor replied, from the table he sat at with Hank. Something about the incredibly casual tone rang false, catching Niles’ attention. Warning bells began going off in Niles' mind.

An idea began to form as Niles slowly stood. He stared at Connor, who glanced over and then quickly looked away, avoiding meeting his gaze. Connor’s LED flashed red. Stepping out from around the counter, Niles approached the table and loomed over his brother. _What did you do._ He asked, without any inflection.

“Uh, everything okay?” Hank asked, finally looking up from the paper he was reading. He managed to sense the tension between the two RK units, even without the benefit of being able to read their stress levels.

“Just a small disagreement,” Connor replied breezily, before turning to Niles. **What makes you think I did anything?** His LED flickered red again.

 _WHAT DID YOU DO._ Temper rapidly flaring, Niles reached out and grabbed onto Connor’s forearm. _Don’t make me force you to tell me._

Relenting, Connor opened up the interface.

*

_Watching Reed from the corner of his eye, Connor waited for the right moment. He found it when the detective went to the evidence room - alone - with a stack of tablets. Muttering an excuse to Hank, Connor rose from his desk and quickly followed after him._

_It was easy to slip in behind him just as the door closed. Just as simple was ensuring the cameras looped in the moment before he entered. His presence was felt, and Reed quickly turned around. “Wait, what--” He began to ask._

_Connor didn’t give him a chance to finish the thought. Grabbing the detective by his throat, he picked up the other man easily with one arm, and pinned him against the wall. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Niles. His happiness is very important to me.”_

_Struggling to breathe, Reed loosened his grip on the papers, which fell to the floor. Instinctively, ineffectual, he began clawing at Connor’s hand._

_Leaning in closer, Connor made sure to meet his gaze. “I suggest you keep your distance from him. If anything happens to upset him - if you do anything to him -- well, let’s say I’ve done enough homicide cases to know how to ensure no one finds your body. Do you understand?”_

_Wheezing, Reed tried to speak, beginning what sounded like a curse word._

_Tightening his grip, Connor kept an eye on the detective’s remaining oxygen levels, waiting until they nearly reached a critical low. “I said, do you understand?”_

_Left without a choice, Reed managed to nod._

_Immediately, Connor released his grip, letting the detective crash to the floor. “Good, I’m glad we were able to come to an agreement.” Adjusting his tie, he turned and left the evidence room, ignoring the sound of Reed’s choked gasps._

*

Ending the interface, Niles yanked his hand back and stared at Connor in horror. “How could you do that?” He asked aloud. It was one thing for Connor to dislike Reed. Not everyone got along. But to threaten and physically harm him...

“Do what?” Hank asked, attention caught by the tone of Niles' voice. He set down his paper and looked between them, stress levels slowly rising as he registered the tension between the two androids. “What’s going on?”

“Nothi--” Connor started to say, but Niles interrupted him.

“Your partner, lieutenant,” he said, “nearly strangled Reed, in order to threaten him into staying away from me. Because apparently I cannot be trusted to handle myself.” Niles shot Connor a fierce glare, with Connor returned with equal fervor.

“You did what?” At a speed that almost hurt his neck, Hank gaze snapped to Connor, who - worried for the first time about possible consequences to his actions - began to nervously glance between his brother to his partner.

“He was never in any danger.” Connor assured Hank, before addressing Niles. “It was for your own good--”

“Don’t you dare.” Niles’ voice raised in volume until he was nearly yelling. “Don't pretend you did this for me. I’ve never questioned your decisions, but you always second-guess mine. Even though your attachment is just as regrettable--”

“Do not--” Connor snapped, abruptly standing.

“Okay, okay,” bravely, or perhaps stupidly, Hank quickly stepped in between the two androids, holding out his hands. “Why doesn’t everyone take a second to calm down. Before either of you say something you’re going to regret.”

 **You’re being irrational.** Adjusting his tie, Connor turned away. **I’ll be at Hank’s. Find me when you’ve come to your senses.**

Niles nearly lunged from him, but jerked to a halt, barely preventing himself from crashing into Hank. _And I’ll be waiting for your apology, for being overbearing and overprotective._

Without saying anything, and without a glance behind him, Connor left the cafe.

Hank glanced after his partner, before looking to Niles. “Just…” With a sigh, he put a hand on the android’s shoulder. “I’ll try talking to him. Reed might’ve been a class A prick before the revolution, god knows I was too, but he’s gotten better. It’s not my place, or anyone else’s, to judge you if you do like him.” Giving a final pat, the lieutenant casually ambled out of the cafe.

Still fuming, Niles stomped back to the counter.

“Sooooo…” Nervously, Kit looked over. “That seemed intense. Mind filling me in on what just happened?” Exhausted from experiencing such extreme emotions, Niles offered to interface and the enby accepted. When the connection ended, they blinked. “Woah, yeah, totally justified reaction. I’m sorry, that really sucks.”

“It really _really_ does.” Niles buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t even begin to fathom forgiving Connor. More importantly, how the hell did he make things up with Reed?

***

In the end, Niles waited until the next day and kept an eye trained on the area outside of the shop. Eventually, he saw Reed emerge from the station and head away from it. Telling Kit that he’d be right back, he quickly left the cafe and followed after him. “Gavin,” Niles called.

At the sound of his name, Reed turned. He visibly paled seeing the android. “Nope,” the detective said, turning back around and picking up his pace.

Niles was easily able to catch up to him, long legs leading to long strides. “I need to talk to you. Please." His plea seemed to have no effect, as Reed didn't slow down at all, or even spare him a glance. He kept his gaze straight ahead.

Reed’s hand twitched to his own throat, where there were still faint bruises, before jerking it away. “Think I heard enough from your _brother_.” He sneered. “I’m good, thanks.”

“That wasn’t because of me,” Niles immediately protested. “Connor did that without my knowledge or consent. I never would have agreed to what he did.” He tried to inject as much sincerity as possible into his words.

Something must have got through. Relenting, Reed turned into an alley and jerked his head, indicating for Niles to follow after him. Leaning against one of the walls, he crossed his arms. “Really?” Reed asked, flatly, still pissed.

“Yes.” He didn’t have to breathe, so why did Niles feel out of breath? “I know that Connor doesn’t like you--”

A snort. “That’s an understatement.”

“--But I…” Niles hesitated, swallowed. “I enjoy your company. And our conversations. There’s something worthwhile in every interaction we have. I’ve missed seeing you, and talking with you. I always want to know more about you.”

Expression softening, Reed looked at Niles with something like amazement, before being replaced with something else, something melancholic. “...Connor isn’t exactly wrong, you know?”

Completely thrown, Niles blinked. “What?”

“Look, I…” Self conscious, Reed shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched forward. “I hated androids before the revolution. Hated seeing people getting all worked up over glorified roombas, murderous ones at that. But. Then they put you into fucking concentration camps, and I began to doubt.” Briefly, Reed met Niles’ gaze before looking away.

“I was wrong, okay? About androids. But what the fuck does it say about me that it takes a fucking Holocaust, and then later, seeing the vics and their families, and meeting you…” Disgusted with himself, Reed shook his head. “People should know what’s right without changing their mind just ‘cause of someone close to them.”

“...I don’t understand.” Niles admitted, not following his train of thought. “You were wrong, but after learning more, saw the error of your ways. It’s admirable, more than anything else, that you could change your mind.”

“What I’m saying is I’m a piece of shit and you’re better off without me.” Reed snapped.

“You don’t get to decide that for me,” Niles shot back, equally as fast. His expression softened, and he inched forward. “You’re not as bad as you think you are. I see someone empathetic, who’s willing to grow as a person. Who’s already changed in the time that I’ve known them. I see someone I want to be able to call my friend.”

“I…” Some tension left Reed’s posture, as he looked wonderingly at Niles, who smiled gently in reassurance. “But what about Connor?”

“I’ll deal with him.” Niles immediately replied. “I’ll show the memory of what he did to your boss, if I have to. What he did was wrong.”

Reed twitched, and shook his head. “No, don’t. Connor… meant well.” He smiled ruefully. “Used to know what it felt like to want to fight like hell for someone like that. Just… uh…” Rubbing his throat once more. “Make sure he doesn’t do that again?”

“I will.”

For a moment, they stood there, staring at each other, before Niles offered a hand. “Friends?” He asked, hopefully.

“...Yeah, friends.” Reed replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: friends? *puppy dog eyes*  
> Reed, internally: OH NO HE’S HOT  
> Reed, externally: yes… friends……
> 
> ***
> 
> me: *tags slow burn*  
> me: *takes 8 chapters for them to call each other friends*  
> me: *whispering to myself* slooooow buuuuurn


	9. Every time I close the door, I'm left wanting more of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK brothers continue their feud; Niles gets to know Reed better and is introduced to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real content warnings for this chapter, except for some social drinking. If you think more warnings are required, or spot typos, please let me know via comment or on twitter (@thegr8atuin)!
> 
> Thank you forever, for every hit, kudos, or comment! The reception of this fic continues to blow my mind in the best possible way. 
> 
> Chapter title is from "Rose of Sharon" by Mumford & Sons

Connor never came back to the apartment that night, spending it at Hank’s house instead. There remained a pointed radio silence between the two siblings, and Niles found himself dwelling on it as he began work in the morning.

“So, Reed was surprisingly cool about everything, but you’re still understandably pissed at Connor.” Kit summarized, and then blew out a long breath of air. “That’s a tough one. Can you even still be mad at him, if Reed’s forgiven him?”

Niles frowned. “Yes, because while that’s part of it, a bigger part is Connor’s continued disrespect. I don’t understand it. I make a living wage, I like my coworkers,” he smiled at Kit, who grinned back. “And most of all, it’s what I want. He should respect my choices.”

“Yeah, it’s tough.” The enby nodded in agreement. “One of my dads used to be the same, but in the end he realized my happiness was the most important thing. I’m not sure how to get Connor to see that though, and that’s not even touching the whole Reed issue… Geez. I don’t know.”

“Helpful.” He teased, without any heat. His family drama wasn’t Kit’s fault, after all. “Maybe Hank will be able to get through to him.”

“Here’s hoping!” Both of them watched as the lieutenant entered the cafe alone, Connor waiting outside and glaring at his brother through the glass. “Ooor not. Hi Hank! The usual?” Kit asked, plastering on a customer service smile.

“Uh, sure, thanks.” Hank looked between the two RK units. “So, I did my best but turns out Connor is a real stubborn son of a bitch. Might take a bit longer than I thought for him to come around. Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault.” With a shrug, Niles accepted the money from Hank and put it in the cash register. “Thank you for trying.”

“Don’t mention it. Though…” Hank hesitated. “There was one thing I was wondering about. What you said about Connor’s ‘attachment’…?” Cocking his head, he gave Niles a look that reminded the android that there was a reason the man had been the DPD's youngest lieutenant.

Oh shit. Distantly, Niles hoped none of his panic showed on his face. Something must have got through however, because Hank seemed amused. Still… “I think you already know, and you’re just looking to me for confirmation.” Niles had to smile; even though he was currently furious with his predecessor, he was still invested in Connor’s developing relationship with the lieutenant. “You’re good at putting clues together, after all.”

Sheepish at the compliment, Hank nodded slowly as he scratched the side of his face. “Heh, yeah, figured you’d say something like that. Just thought I’d try asking anyway.” With a final nod, he left to go get his coffee.

A moment later, Kit came back over. “I’m having trouble reading your face. As usual. What’d I miss?”

“Hank wasn’t able to get through to Connor. Though I inadvertently might have confirmed for Connor’s feelings about him to Hank.” Niles drummed his fingers against the counter, trying to decide if he should feel bad about it or not.

“Oh goddamnit. I wish I was there to hear that, that sounds hilarious.” Kit companionably bumped into him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure in the end, Connor will thank you. Considering how they’ve been dancing around each other, maybe that’ll end up being the push they needed.”

“Maybe.” A part of Niles regretted that he wouldn’t be able to see the results. However, then he remembered how awkward it was to be a third wheel to their interactions, and suddenly, he didn’t mind at all.

***

At the usual time, Reed entered the cafe. Seeing him, Niles felt his shoulders relax. He hadn’t realized that a part of him had been worried the detective would still be avoiding him, until that moment. “Good morning,” Niles greeted him, warmly.

“Hey.” Reed replied, similarly cheerful.

There was a pause where the two stood there, grinning at each other, until Kit cleared their throat in an exaggerated manner. “Are you going to order something, or…?” They asked, clearly amused at the behaviour on display.

“Oh, right, that usual, thanks.” Reed rattled off, sheepishly.

“And that would be…? It’s been so long I’m having trouble remembering.” Niles said, straight-faced, as he entered the cost of a large coffee. For a moment Reed looked like he was about to answer, until he noticed the register.

“You little shit.” Still, Reed seemed more amused than mad.

 **Aren’t you two adorable.** Kit teased, over the network. “Are you getting his order, or am I?” They asked, aloud.

“I will,” Niles replied, moving over to the other end of the counter and starting the process. Dimly, he was aware of Reed trailing after him and hanging back. He had to ask... “Has Connor given you any more trouble?”

“Naw, save for some glaring.” With a grimace, Reed rubbed at his throat. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t avoiding the evidence room though. My partner is starting to get pissed at always having to go there instead.”

“That’s fair, I can see how you’d have more negative associations than positive with that room.” A part of him idly wished he could help Reed form some pleasant memories there instead… There was a dull sensation on his hand, causing Niles to realize he overfilled the cup and spilled hot coffee on himself. Taking a moment to start running a diagnostic, because what was that about, Niles quickly cleaned up and handed the drink over to Reed.

“Thanks.” Luckily, the detective had been checking his phone and hadn’t seemed to notice Niles’ lapse in concentration. With a final smile, Reed went over to his usual table and sat down. Pulling out a stack of tablets, he started to work.

 **Seriously, adorable.** Kit sent over their network.

Niles sent out a tongue-sticking out emoji in response.

***

Mid-morning, and it was time for Niles to take his break. He usually went into the back room to read, not wanting to be bothered, and not comfortable with taking up a table. Something occurred to him, and instead Niles went over to where Reed was sitting. “Is this seat taken?” He asked, referring to the empty chair across from the detective.

Startled, Reed looked up and blinked several times. “Uh, no, it’s not?”

“Then can I sit?” Waiting until he got a nod of confirmation, Niles sat down and opened up his book. Before he could start reading, he noticed Reed was staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just…” It took a moment of deliberation, before Reed collected his thoughts. “I loved those books when I was younger. I didn’t think people still remembered them.” There was a soft, fond smile on the detective's face.

“I read a reference to the third one containing a homoerotic relationship between two angels,” Niles explained. “It piqued my interest. But I couldn’t start with the last volume, and I found this edition with all three books in one, so I’ve been reading though the whole trilogy. It’s very engaging so far.”

For some reason, that seemed to fluster Reed. “Yeah, I remember that. That’s cool, that you’re enjoying them. They’re good books.” Still smiling, he returned to his work.

After taking a moment longer to observe and memorize that smile, Niles moved his attention to the words in front of him.

***

Life continued in a similar vein for the next few weeks. Niles and Connor avoided each other, and Niles spent his breaks sitting with Reed. Sometimes, they each did their own respective tasks in companionable silence. At other times, they would talk, either about something related to what one of them was doing, or Niles would ask a question in the interest of learning more about Reed.

At the end of one day like the others before it, Reed seemed preoccupied by something as he got ready to return to the precinct. “So I know you can’t drink…” He started to say, unusually nervous. “But Tina and I are going to a bar to hang out after work. You wanna come along, keep us company?”

Taken aback, not having expected the invitation, Niles needed a moment. When he noticed his pause made the detective uneasy, he scrambled to answer. “I’d like that,” Niles assured him. “Which bar? What time?”

Reed rattled off a name and an address, and the planned time. They also exchanged numbers (though Niles had to assure Reed that, like all androids, he could be reached by phone using his serial number), in case any changes came up.

In something like a daze, Niles bid him a temporary farewell and then wandered back over to Kit. “I’m going a bar with Reed tonight,” he said slowly, bringing the enby up to speed. “I’m also meeting his best friend. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she feels threatened by me?”

“Woah, calm down.” Reaching out, Kit put their hands on his shoulders. “As my therapist would say, don’t fortune tell, just let things happen. If his bestie has any idea of how important you are to Reed, she won’t give you a hard time. I’m sure it’ll be fine. If you need to, you can text me and keep me updated on how it’s going. And if things go really badly, let me know. I’ll call and give you an excuse to bail.”

Relaxing, Niles shot them a smile. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. I’m excited for you!” Withdrawing their hands, Kit playfully nudged him in the side. “Progress is being made!”

***

Triple-checking the address, Niles lingered awkwardly outside the bar. Other patrons stared at him as they moved past him into the building. Just as he considered texting Reed with an excuse for why he couldn’t show up, Niles got a message from Kit, which read **GO INSIDE NERD :)**.

Taking a superfluous breath, Niles opened the door and stepped inside. Scanning the crowd, he spotted Reed and Tina sitting in a corner booth. Navigating through the mass of people, Niles made his way over. “Hello.” He had to raise his voice to be audible over the noise from the sound system and other patron’s conversations.

“Aaaaay it’s the boy!” Tina cheered, raising her drink to him. From both the half-full liquid level in the glass, and from the flush on her cheeks, Niles deduced that she was slightly tipsy. Reed seemed to be in a similar state, for all that he was currently hiding his face in a pint glass. “We might’ve started without you,” she continued, giggling. “We weren't sure if you were gonna show!”

“I almost didn’t.” Niles admitted, smiling despite his nerves. “What are you two drinking? I’ll get the next round.” Buying also gave him a chance to see if there were any mixed thirium drinks on the menu. It would be nice to have something to occupy his hands with.

“I like him,” Tina said in a loud stage whisper to Reed, before turning back to Niles. “Both of us will be having tequila sunrises, please and thank you! This one ordered a beer to try and impress you.” Squawking, Reed hit the side of her arm and she just cackled in response.

“Thanks,” Reed muttered, glancing at Niles before looking away, still embarrassed.

With a nod, Niles went to the counter. Scanning the menu, he found they did indeed have cocktails for androids. He ordered one for himself, along with the requested human drinks. Borrowing a tray, Niles made his way back to the table. “Here you go,” he said, distributing the glasses.

“Thank you! Hey, can you even get drunk on that?” Tina asked, staring at the bright blue drink in fascination. “Also I want to try it, it looks fucking delicious.”

“While there are ways for androids to achieve an inebriated-like state, it wouldn’t be from drinking anything.” Niles explain, sliding into the booth next to Reed. “After all, it is from a program. Concerning the drink, I would advise against ingesting it, since thirium is toxic to humans.”

“Boo!” Drinking the rest of her first cocktail, Tina slammed the glass down on the table once it was drained. “Okay, so, let’s get into it.”

“Okay?” Niles echoed, glancing to Reed for guidance. The detective just shrugged, looking sheepish, and mouthed ‘sorry’. For once, Niles wished he had looked into drank.exe. It would’ve excused the moment he spent entranced, watching the movement of Reed’s lips.

Clearing her throat (which had the added bonus of snapping Niles’ attention to her), Tina sat up slightly straighter. “Okay so,” she repeated, grabbing her second drink and dragging it closer to her, but thankfully not sipping from it yet. “You’re the coffee shop guy. What’s your angle?”

“I…?” For once in his short life, Niles found himself completely speechless. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“What I mean is,” She leaned forward, giving him a one-eyed squint. “You’ve been dealing with this stubborn jerk,” Gesturing with her thumb at Reed, “for like three months. And you haven’t thrown him out on his ass yet! And you’ve even been feeding him! What! Why?”

For his part, Reed continued to silently nurse his beer, seemingly content to let the conversation play out without any contributions from him.

“Because…” Trying to figure out if it was a trick question, Niles frantically reviewed her words and all their possible meanings. Finally, he settled on a honest answer. “I enjoy his company. And I feed him because he doesn’t eat enough.”

“Right?” Picking up her empty glass again, Tina slammed it down for emphasis. “I tried blackmailing him once - that I wasn’t going to eat until he did - but then I got hungry. And that was that. So that tracks. But I heard there was some drama with your brother?”

“Tina, I told you, that wasn't his fault.” Reed finally spoke up, beginning to look annoyed.

“Shoosh shush shush shushhhhh, the grownups are talking.” She flapped her hand at Reed. “My point is,” Turning back to Niles, “if your bro does that over like, some online convo, what’s he going to do over anything else?”

That… was actually a surprisingly good point. Niles blinked several times, thrown for a loop. “I’m not sure. I’m hoping to get to a point where Connor respects my decisions. And that if he has an issue, he takes it up with me, instead of someone else.”

“By the way, totally uncanny, how you do and don’t look like Connor. So weird.” Tina spent another moment studying Niles, before giving an exaggerated shrug. “Alright, whatever. Can’t be any worse than any of the other jackasses that Gavin’s dated.”

“Tina!” Reed yelped, flushing a bright red, causing the officer to lapse into another fit of cackling. She wiped tears from her eyes, while simultaneously wiggling to try and avoid Reed poking her in the side.

“Okay, okay,” Several moments later, Tina appeared to try and compose herself, breathing deeply in and out. “Hoo. Okay. Best friend duty has been fulfilled. Moving on.” Her expression went serious, though laughter remained in her eyes. “Niles, if you could look like any fictional robot, which one would you pick?”

Humming thoughtfully, Niles took a sip from his drink, eyebrows raising at the liquid analysis that came back. Interesting, and actually quite nice. In order to answer Tina’s question, he mentally reviewed the robot related media he’d see at Hank’s house. “A dalek from the first television reboot of Doctor Who, the brass and black ones.”

“Holy shit! You nerd!” Tina crowed, utterly delighted. “Yes! I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Before Niles shows up]  
> Reed: can you try to be less... yourself?  
> Reed: just. don't embarrass me  
> Tina, crossing her fingers behind her back: I'll be good
> 
> [later]  
> Reed, head in hands: I regret everything  
> Tina: lmaoooo
> 
> ***
> 
> The book that Niles is reading on his break is the His Dark Materials trilogy! The author is #problematic but I loved those books as a child so I still think of them fondly.


	10. I can tell you will always be danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles continues his socialization, and the silence between him and Connor is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for more social drinking. As always, if you need to reach me (to add a warning, or because you've spotted a mistake), hmu in the comments or on twitter, @thegr8atuin.
> 
> Every time I check the stats of this story (which is far too often, tbh), I'm taken aback by how much they've grown. Thank you, a million times, for every hit, kudos, and comment!
> 
> Title is from “Snake Eyes” by Mumford & Sons.

The group had staggered out of the bar and outside, to where an automated taxi (which Niles had called for) was waiting for them. It took a bit of managing for the humans, but eventually all three were able to enter the vehicle and sit down.“Please clearly state your destination, or manually enter the address into the console,” Droned the robotic voice of the cab. 

“Your mom, aaaaay!” Tina yelled before cracking up. Reed joined in laughing, the two intoxicated friends leaning against each other for support.

Niles let out a huff of laughter, more so amused at their reactions than at the joke. “But really,” he tried prompting, but the humans just kept giggling. Making an executive decision, Niles easily, wirelessly, bypassed the security of Reed’s phone and looked at the geotag which indicated his home address. Leaning forward, the android typed it in.

Reed and Tina’s laughter eventually petered off, changing to a fury of energetic whispering between the two of them. Out of politeness, Niles stared out the window and tuned out their voices. Eavesdropping was rude, after all. Eventually, they quieted; looking over, he saw Tina was dozing against Reed’s shoulder, and Reed seemed to be spacing out.

The drive passed quickly, with traffic being minimal, and soon the taxi pulled up to the address. “We’re here,” Niles reached over and gently shook Reed’s shoulder. “Where does Tina live?”

Jolting to attention, Reed blinked several times, clearly trying to get his bearings. “Naw, she can just stay at my place tonight.” He began working at slinging one of Tina’s arms over his shoulder, so they could leave the cab together.

Niles got out first, and then hovered anxiously over the two humans as they staggered forward, out and up. “Do you need any help?”

“Get her other side?” Reed admitted, barely able to stay upright, staggered by Tina's weight and his own drunkenness. Between the two of them, Reed and Niles managed to navigate through the building’s front door. They took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, and Reed lead them over to apartment 1515. It took some careful shifting for him to get out his keys and unlock the door, but he managed.

“Bedroom’s just back there, dump her into bed for me?” Reed said, as he quickly took of his and Tina’s shoes.

Niles took the time to do a brief scan of the apartment; to the left of the entranceway was the living room. Against the back wall was a small kitchen. A door to the right of the kitchen lead to the bedroom, and attached to that was a bathroom. His programs stuttered as he realized what Reed had said. “You’ll be… sharing the bed?”

Yawning, Reed grimaced. “Don’t make it weird, we’re both gay.”

“Oh.” Niles didn’t want to examine the relief he felt at that confirmation. Carefully, he made his way to the bedroom and lowered Tina down. Making snuffling noises, she burrowed under the covers and kept sleeping. The task accomplished, Niles went into the kitchen and started opening cabinets.

“What are you doing?” Reed asked, coming up behind him.

“Looking for glasses,” Niles replied. Reed pointed to one of the cupboards; The android got out two tall glasses and filled them nearly to the top with water. He handed one over, commanding, “Drink.” Hydration was very important.

“Bossy.” Grumbling but without any real ire, Reed complied. Niles tried not to watch the movement of his throat as he drank. Luckily, everything was too foggy for Reed to notice how keenly the android's attention was focused on him.

Holding out his hand, Niles took the glass back once it was empty. He refilled it and then held both out. “Keep these on your bedside table, for the morning; one for Tina, and one for you.”

This time, there was a delay as Reed stared at him for a moment. The other man seemed to be processing something, before giving a nod and taking them. “Sure. Thanks. I’m gonna,” Using his head, Reed pointed over to the bedroom. “Pass out now. I probably won’t see you tomorrow.”

“Understandable. Goodnight.” Navigating around him, Niles stepped out of the kitchen and headed to the front door.

“Night,” he heard Reed say, before the human moved into the next room.

Getting to the front door, Niles realized something. He had no way to locking the door behind him when he left. And he couldn’t in good conscience leave the apartment unlocked. Hm. Well that was a conundrum.

Settling down on the couch, Niles went into stasis.

***

“Gah!”

A loud yelp started Niles ‘awake’. His internal clock indicated that it was four AM. Coming to, he looked in the direction of the noise. Reed stood in his kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers. “What are you doing?” The man hissed, clearly speaking quietly so as not to wake Tina.

“Your apartment doesn’t have a digital lock so I had no way of locking it when I left. And I didn’t wish to disturb you. So I decided to wait here.” As Niles spoke, he matched his volume to Reed’s. His lap felt warm; looking down, he saw that both of Reed’s cats were curled up there.

“Ugh, digital locks. Don’t fucking trust those things.” Reed muttered, moving over to the sink. He apparently got up to drink more water. Filling and draining his glass once more, the detective shuffled into the living room. “Any android could hack them open. Also humans with a device, I guess.”

“I could design an algorithm which randomized a code so only you could unlock it,” Niles offered, craning his neck to keep his eyes on Reed. The view was quite pleasant.

“Naw, don’t bother, I’m fine with lock and key. It works for me.” Cocking his head, Reed looked at his cats. “They seem to like you.” His tone failed to reveal whether this was a good thing or a bad thing; it was a simple statement of fact.

“My temperature runs higher than average body temperature. I’m in essence a heating pad for them.” A part of Niles knew that he should stand and leave. But that would disturb the cats…

“Right. Well, anyway.” Still stumbling, Reed rummaged around the floor until he found the keys. “I can lock up now, so.” Pointedly, he jingled the key-ring. “Would you kindly get the fuck out of my apartment now?”

“Right.” Niles echoed. That made sense. Picking up each cat and gently setting them down beside him on the couch, he stood and moved over to the front door. “Goodnight, again.” Niles offered, opening the door and stepping out

“Bye.”

Waiting until he heard the lock click shut, Niles began to make his way down the hallway.

***

**[New Text, from contact: Gavin Reed, at 11 am]**

**hey**

**sorry 4 being short w/u earlier**

**hangover etc**

**wasn’t about u**

_I won’t take it personally then._

_It was nice to see your apartment._

_I would like to come back and spend more time with your cats_

**just 4 my cats huh**

_Your presence would be an added bonus_

_:)_

**fffff since when were u so smooth**

_I’m a man of many talents_

_;)_

“You’re staring off into space, what’s up?” Kit asked, nudging Niles.

“Texting Reed,” he replied, distractedly. Realizing he was being rude, Niles refocused on his friend. “Speaking of texts, thank you for your encouragement last night. I’m not sure if I would have gone into the bar without it.”

Kit beamed. “Happy to help! I had a feeling you were going to be overthinking things. So it went well, then? Judging by the lack of SOS messages.”

“I enjoyed myself.” Niles agreed. While he couldn’t get drunk like the humans did, he liked the conversations he had with them. Seeing Tina and Reed in such a state - and a different setting, outside of the obligation of work - was unexpectedly refreshing. “I hope they invite me along again.”

“Just don’t forget who your first friend was, when you’re Mister Popular.” Kit’s tone aimed for casual, but there was an underlying vulnerability to their words. Even their expression wasn’t as confident as it should've been.

“I could never.” Niles assured them, with a nudge and a smile. Relaxing, they smiled back.

***

After his shift, Niles went back to his apartment, rather than socialize with anyone. He missed his cats and wanted to spend some time with them. Letting himself in, Niles was surprised to see Connor sitting stiffly on the couch.

Turning, Connor looked at him and gave a slight nod. **Niles.**

 _Connor._ Closing the door, Niles crossed his arms. _I’m surprised to see you here._ Orange ran up and began meowing for attention. Crouching down, he fussed over the cat. Still, Niles kept his gaze trained on his brother.

 **It’s my apartment too.** Connor communicated with a matter-of-fact tone, without any defensiveness Then, however… **I’ve been told that I owe you an apology.** Despite the content of his words, his mental voice remained damnably neutral.

Picking up Orange, soothed by the sound of the cat purring, Niles stared at his brother. _Have you now. And do you agree with that?_ He struggled to keep the irritation from his words. Much of his anger had faded in the passing days, but the root annoyance had remained.

Looking away, Connor hesitated, and then nodded. **I can see how I might have… overreacted. And that I’ve been difficult about your job.** Linking his hands together, he rested them on his lap, likely to prevent himself from fidgeting

When it seemed like he was waiting for a reply, Niles prompted, _and…?_

 **And I’m sorry.** Making eye contact, Connor’s expression soft and open; **I was too busy thinking about what I wanted for you, to see what you had already decided for yourself. Even if I don’t necessarily agree with your choices, I should still support you. And besides, I’ve missed you.**

 _I missed you too._ Niles admitted, sitting on the couch beside him. _Thank you, I appreciate it._

 **Will you let me know what you’ve been up to?** Connor offered his hand to interface, Niles accepting. The two exchanged memories of what happened to them to during their period of non-communication. One thing immediately jumped out to Niles.

 _You and Hank still aren’t together?_ Niles was honestly shocked.

Connor flushed. **He’s been looking at me differently lately. But he’s also been trying to set me up with other people. I don’t understand it!** The lieutenant had been pointing out other people as potential partners, and even tried to set him up on a date before Connor shut that idea down.

Relaxing against the couch, Niles had to smile. Yes, he missed having these types of conversations with his brother. _Clearly, Hank doesn’t think he deserves you. Or he thinks your affection will transfer to someone else, if given the chance. Either he doesn’t trust himself, or he doesn’t trust you._

Slumping over, Connor buried his face in his hands. **He’s so difficult!**

 _There, there._ Gently, Niles patted his back. His tone was deeply amused at the situation. _Also you should buy Reed a Sunbeans gift card. As an apology for what you did to him, and as thanks for him not reporting what you did to him._

Begrudgingly, Connor replied,  **Fine.**

*******

Once a week, for the next several weeks, Niles accompanied Reed and Tina on nights out to various bars. Their levels of inebriation varied, especially depending on whether Tina was looking for a hookup or not. Niles was just glad he didn’t have to watch Reed cruise for anyone, and that the detective politely turned down the offers he received (much to Tina’s amusement).

After a month of this, and after striking out twice that evening, Tina seemed to reach her limit. “Ugh,” she flopped over the table, and then grimaced at the sticky surface. “Okay, think I need a break from bars for a bit.”

“Look on the bright side,” Reed slung an arm over her shoulder. “Maybe you’ll meet a nice teacher at that school talk you have to give next week.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tina groaned. “Ugh, that's going to be such a pain. I hate doing those things, teenagers are the worst. Anyway. We’re definitely having a Nintendo night tomorrow. You,” pointing at Niles. “You’re invited. To the game night, not the talk, obviously.”

“Uh, it’s my apartment?” Reed interjected, more so protesting for the sake out of it. He seemed entertained rather than genuinely bothered. Leaning back, Reed regarded his friend with an amused and indulgent smile.

“Bah! Technicalities.” She waved him off. “Also you’re just scared of losing to him.”

That was apparently a step too far, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was the jab at his ego. Smile vanishing, Reed scowled and shoved none too gently at her, Tina easily absorbing the movement. “Bitch.” He shot at her.

“Baby,” Tina replied, giving back as good as she got. They stared at each other, for a genuinely tense moment, before both broke into snickers. Niles shook his head at their antics. Humans were very odd, sometimes he just didn't understand them.

“But yeah, that’d be cool, I guess.” Reed admitted, addressing Niles and seeming strangely sheepish, nervous. “If you want, you can come over and join us. We’ll just be playing some Mario Kart and Mario Party.”

“I’d like that,” Niles replied, smiling. He’d never tried either games, but looked forward to finding out what it was like to play them with Reed and Tina.

“Cool. It’s a date. Or, uh, not that. Because it’s gonna be the three of us. But. Plans. Plans have definitely been made.” Flushing, Reed stumbled over his words, causing Tina to crack up. “Ugh, fuck off.” He elbowed her again.

“No, you.” She immediately shot back. Reed flipped her off, and Niles smiled at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: *fails at any attempts of being smooth*  
> Niles: I love him??
> 
> ***
> 
> The idea of Tina, Gavin, and Niles playing Mario Kart and Mario Party comes from a fic that I've completely forgotten the title or author of, shoot. But yeah, shout out to that person (if anyone remembers it, please remind me of it!)


	11. You know that you're my Super Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles, Tina, and Gavin play video games. And then Niles runs into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! There is a prelude to physical violence later in the chapter but the actual incident is blipped over. Additionally there is more social drinking. If you think more warnings are necessary, or spot an error, hmu in the comments or on twitter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> Thank you all so much for the hits, kudos, and comments! They make me ridiculously happy and grateful. Thank you for giving my story a chance, and for continuing to read it.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Jump Up Super Star" from Mario Odyssey!

Once more, Niles found himself hesitating outside of a door. This time, he was standing in front of the one leading to Reed’s apartment. Reminding himself how well it went last time, and that he’d been there already anyway, Niles steeled himself and knocked.

There was a momentary pause, and then an out of breath Reed opened the door. “Hey,” he said, stepping to the side and gesturing for Niles to come in. Niles did so, greeting Reed with a smile and a nod. He began taking off his shoes.

“Aaaaay! It's Niles!” Tina cheered from the couch, raising one hand in a wave. “Good to see you again! Gavin was running around, cleaning like a manic before you showed up. It was hilarious.”

“Tina!” Reed snapped, flushing. She just laughed in reply.

Giving an awkward wave back, Niles found himself smiling as he entered the living area. “I’m glad I rate such an honour.” He said, slyly glancing over to the detective, who flushed, then scowled and showed his middle finger. The moment that Niles sat on the center of the couch, there was a soft ‘mrr?’ and Patches jumped into his lap.

“Traitor.” Crossing his arms, Reed glared at the calico.

“Are you really surprised, considering his namesake?” Tina asked, as she stood and made her way over to the kitchen. “Want a beer?” She called over her shoulder, opening the fridge and getting a can for herself.

Still disgruntled, Reed dropped down heavily onto the couch next to Niles. “Yeah,” he called back, before reaching over and scratching the cat’s ears, Patches preening under the attention.

“Who was he named after?” Niles asked.

Returning to the living room, Tina snorted. “Oh god, now you’ve got him started.” She crammed herself between Niles and the armrest, reaching over the android to pass Reed his drink. “Better brace yourself, get all nice and cozy.”

“Fuck off, I’m not _that_ bad.” Rolling his eyes at her, Reed focused on Niles as he cracked open the beer. “He’s named after a video game character, from the Souls series. In each of the games, there’s a guy called Patches who always screws over your character, but in a way where you can’t really be mad at him. Because that’s just how Patches is. That, and, you know. Calicos have patchy patterns.”

“I see.” Niles couldn’t help grinning at Reed, completely charmed.

“This guy is a huge Souls nerd; One day he’s going to talk your ear off about the lore.” Putting down her drink and grabbing a remote, Tina turned on the television and the console. She picked up the controllers, passing them out.

“Shut up, it’s a great series!” Despite his defensive words, Reed was relaxed and smiling, sitting back against the couch. It was a good look on him, Niles thought to himself. In his distraction, he almost missed Tina holding out the controller to him.

Giving Niles a knowing wink, Tina snorted. “I didn’t say it wasn’t, just that you love waxing poetic about it. Party or Kart first?”

After taking a moment to make some token grumbling noises in response to the teasing, Reed shrugged. “Might as well start with Party, but just like, a ten turn at first. Ease Niles into things.”

“‘Kay.” Tina selected the game and started arranging the settings. “So, the game is pretty self explanatory, plus they tell you all the rules anyway, but,” she gave Niles a quick rundown of the game mechanics and objectives, the most important of which was earning coins (mostly through participating in mini games) in order to buy or otherwise obtain stars. “We get pretty competitive, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I look forward to a fair competition.” Niles replied serenely. He could've easily looked up the rules and strategies for the game on the internet, but it made him feel... normal, and welcomed, to have Tina explain it to him.

Reed snorted into his drink. “You realize he’s going to use his robotic reflexes to win all the mini games and totally wipe the floor with us, right?”

Tina shrugged, unbothered. “We manage to beat the computer controlled characters, I think we’ll be fine.”

As Reed predicted, Niles did indeed win the first mini game by a wide margin. Frowning to himself, during the next game, he covertly took the time to measure the input delay of Reed and Tina’s reactions. They were fairly well matched, and Niles picked a time that was between the two numbers. With his self-imposed handicap, the mini games became a fierce battle between all three players.

Niles still took the first game overall, but only because of the bonus stars appointed at the end of it. “Alright, we’re doing another short one,” Reed decided. “Because we can’t let an android beat us.”

“Damn right.” Tina chugged the rest of her beer and then hunkered down into the couch. “Let’s do this thing.”

Reed won the next game, and they played again. The third round was the closest yet, with Tina taking the lead because a random event block granted her a star. “Fuck yeah! Suck a diiiiiiiiick, Reed!” She hollered.

“Fuck you, this game is clearly rigged,” Reed shot back.

“Actually, I believe it runs off a randomized algorithm--” Niles started to say, only for Reed to start laughing, cutting off the android.

“Duh, but it’s still bullshit what just happened.” He replied, expression open and soft with amusement. Staring at him, Niles missed that it was his turn until Tina elbowed him, letting out a quiet ‘ow’ when his side was harder than she expected.

During the finale, the bonus stars were distributed evenly between all three players. In the end, Tina won - by one star, thanks to the bonus block. She shrieked, throwing her arms up in the air and letting out a loud celebratory yell.

“Fucking bullshit. We’re switching to Mario Kart.” Reed stood and stretched. “More beer?” he asked as he moved into the kitchen.

“More beer.” Tina agreed.

Surprisingly, the alcohol didn't seem to impair the ability of either human to play the game. With the randomized factor of the powerups, including the one that targeted whoever was currently winning, Niles had no true advantage. It resulted in a fierce battle for victory, one that was immensely enjoyable for Niles.

Eventually, they had to call it quits when it started getting late. “But we’re totally doing this again.” Tina announced happily, as she stood and stretched. “This was great.”

“It was.” Niles agreed, standing and collecting the empty beer cans. He remembered seeing a recycling bin in the kitchen. Moving over to it, he carefully put the cans away. While doing so, a series of texts popped into his HUD.

**[New message, from unknown number]**

**Yo this is tina, got ur # from gavin**

**Idk what ur doing but keep doing it**

**U 2 r super cute**

**But just be careful with him k**

Surreptitiously, Niles glanced into the other room. Both humans were absorbed in their phones. Reed appeared to be browsing pictr, while Tina was clearly texting him. She shot the android a look to keep quiet.

_I’ll do my best._

***

After that first evening of video games, Niles found himself cycling between spending time with Kit, hanging out with Reed and Tina, and visiting Hank with Connor. It was indescribably nice to have people who wanted to spend time with him, though he still felt like a third wheel around the lieutenant and his predecessor.

And so, life continued pleasantly along.

***

One afternoon, after walking Kit to their apartment, Niles realized he was being followed by four men. Immediately, his preconstruction software took over, trying to determine the best sequence events to follow. Spotting a nearby empty lot, he moved over to it and waited.

Soon the men circled him, smirking. “Look what we have here, guys. It’s that plastic rent-a-cop that thinks it’s a real person.” One of them said, coming to a stop in front of Niles; ostensibly, he was the leader, judging by how the others fanned out behind him.

“You’re mistaken. Regardless, this will end poorly for you.” Niles calmly informed them, shifting into a ready stance.

“Fucking piece of shit,” spat the man, signaling with a jerk of his head; all four rushed forward.

***

**Hello, Detroit Police Department. What is the nature of your emergency?**

_Thisss isss RK900, ssserial number 313 248 317 - 87. I wisssh to-to report a cri-i-ime. I-I-I’m at the corner of 6th and Elm. Sssseveral m-men attempted to attack-k-k me-me-me, but I have ressstrained-d-d them. Pleassse send officersss to m-m-my location._

***

Niles was standing, calmly waiting, as two police cruisers pulled up. He blinked in surprise when, as soon as one pulled to a stop, Reed bolted out of it. “Holy shit Niles, I heard you over dispatch, are you okay?” Frantically, he looked the android over. Instantly, his eyes zeroed in on a cut underneath Niles’ eye. “You’re hurt.”

“Gavin.” Reaching out, Niles tired to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It took two tries, since his hands were trembling “Calm down, I’m fine. Yes, one of them had a knife and I didn’t move out of the way fast enough. But that’s the only injury I’ve sustained.” His self repair diagnostic had managed to fix the vocal glitch that impacted him during the phone call.

"Tell me you at least got some hits in?" Reed asked, unconsciously rubbing his side. Clearly, his own beat-down from Connor had give him an idea of what their models were capable of.

"Yes, of course. I may have... accidentally broken the wrist of the man with the knife." Niles felt slightly bad for that. Not too much, because it was in self defence, but breaking the limb might've been a slight overreaction.

“C’mon.” With surprisingly gentle insistence, Reed lead Niles over to the car he came from. After grabbing a white case from the trunk, he gestured for the android to sit. Opening up the case, Reed scanned over the contents and pulled out three items; a small flat package containing a wet wipe, a tube of a plastic repair agent, and a pair of latex gloves. “What the hell happened anyway?”

Focusing on Reed pulling on the gloves, Niles found himself unable to reply as his processes stuttered. Distantly, he realized that his face was flushing a soft thirium blue.

Noticing the stare, Reed paused in his movements. “What?” He asked, confused and concerned.

Later, Niles would blame the leftover android equivalent of adrenaline for his reply. Or perhaps it was the stun-fist his attackers hit him with. In any case, he was too dazed to think of a lie and defaulted to honesty. “In the pornography I’ve consumed, it usually means things are going to get interesting when the gloves come out.”

There was a long pause, as Reed stared and Niles realized what he had just said, with mounting horror and embarrassment. “...Huh. That is interesting.” The detective said faintly, blinking rapidly. Shaking his head, he visibly rallied to focus. “Uh, anyway. So, some guys just decided to attack you…?”

“Um.” For the first time, Niles found himself stumbling over his words. “Yes, I…” He startled as Reed used a damp cloth to wipe away the thirium from the injury, the detective mumbling a quick apology. “They mistook me for Connor, maybe he put some of their friends away, I don’t know.”

“Yeah, you two do look pretty similar. Still, idiots.” Reed gave a snort of contempt. Putting down the wet wipe, he picked up the tube. Unscrewing the cap, Reed squeezed out some thick white goo. Using his thumb, he spread the mixture over the wound on Niles’ cheek. “Okay,” Double checking, Reed glanced at the tube, reading it’s instructions. “Apparently this will harden in an hour.”

For the time being, Niles’ skin was deactivated around the wound, leaving a white patch. “Yes, there will remain a blemish on my chassis but once the solution dries, my skin will cover it.” To his own ears, his voice sounded very far away as Niles watched Reed pull off the gloves. “I’m surprised you know field repair for androids.”

Uncomfortable, Reed shrugged. “Yeah, they gave everyone first-aid for androids training after they started officially accepting robocops. It’s not exactly rocket science.”

“That’s true.” Niles agreed still dazed.

The detective looked concerned. “I know you said that’s your only injury, but you seem pretty out of it. Let me call you a cab back to your place - is there anyone who can stay with you?” The words sounded practiced, clearly it was something he was used to saying to casualties of crimes.

Valiantly, Niles tried to regain some coherency. “I’ll be fine.” He insisted, thinking that obviously, the neighbourhood was unsafe, and he didn’t want Kit going out alone to come visit him.

“Uh-huh.” Reed replied, clearly skeptical. “You know, you’re lucky that Connor is probably in the middle of a crime scene or else he’d be here too. Actually, that gives me an idea.” Pulling out his phone, he started a call. “Hey Anderson? Yeah yeah, shut up, I know it’s been a while. Anyway, I don’t know if you heard, but Niles is hurt.” Reed winced. “Holy shit, Connor, did you seriously grab the phone? No, he’s fine, I think, but seems… off, I don’t know. Yeah I can do that.”

Ending the call, Reed turned to Niles. “Alright, I’m going to drop you off at Anderson’s place. Connor’s gonna scan you, see if he can figure out whatever it is that’s fucking you up. Okay?”

Stubbornly, Niles crossed his arms. “I’m fine,” he insisted.

“Look.” Exasperated, the detective pinched his nose and sighed. “Just… let me do this for you, okay? Kit had to go to the hospital after what happened to them, this is just the android equivalent. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for the people who care about you. Who want you to be okay.”

That… was awfully persuasive. Niles wondered if Reed counted himself among those people. Hopefully. Still, Niles was pretty sure that he was petulantly pouting. “Fine.” He reluctantly agreed, standing as Reed put away the repair kit.

A brief flash of a smile from Reed, which Niles instantly committed to memory. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank: Hey, Connor, you can't just--  
> Connor, booking it: NILES NEEDS ME
> 
> ***
> 
> Blame my ex, who wanted Niles a chance to use some of his combat skills. :P I couldn't resist turning it into a snippet of hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Also, don't @ me, I don't care if it's 20 years in the future, I bet safe sex practices haven't changed that much. On that note, gloves are a vastly underutilized tool for safe sex!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. A stoic mind and a bleeding heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles cleans up the damage from the attack. Later, his social skills get tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! A character gets misgendered; not to their face, and not maliciously. Someone just makes an assumption. As always, if you believe additional warnings are required or you spot a typo, let me know in the comments or via twitter (I'm @thegr8atuin).
> 
> You! Yeah you! The person reading this! Thank you! For reading my story! Every hit, kudos, and comment makes my day, every time. I continue to be blown away by the response of this story, it's surpassed my wildest expectations!
> 
> Chapter title from "Reminder" by Mumford & Sons.

“I’m fairly certain I’m fine.” Niles repeated stubbornly, watching the distress on his brother’s face as Connor approached him. They were in Hank’s living room, with both humans (reluctantly) having returned to work.

“You’re wrong.” Connor replied bluntly, doing a scan and frowning at the results. “Several delicate biocomponents are damaged. You said they hit you with electricity?”

“Yes, a type of taser fashioned into a shape similar to brass knuckles.” Despite his protests, Niles had to admit that everything felt a bit… fuzzy and distant. Occasionally, his system would lag and then process events at double time to make up for the delay.

“You need to go back to Cyberlife for repairs.” Connor told him firmly.

***

After the revolution, Jericho had taken over Cyberlife, including the Detroit tower and the company’s other properties. The tower served several purposes for the android community. It was a living space, a place devoted to research and development, a repair center, and the headquarters for Markus and his crew.

Niles hadn’t been back there since he was activated. He was apprehensive about returning, for reasons that weren’t entirely rational. He knew Connor visited fairly frequently, to see his friends. But for Niles, there was still a feeling - an echo of a memory - of sterile rooms and voices telling him what his purpose was to be.

In the end, the repairs went smoothly. Niles was efficiently processed from the waiting room and lead into an exam room. Then he went into stasis, and when he woke up, thirty six hours had passed and the repairs were completed. It had taken so long, the technician explained, because the repairs required work that was delicate even for androids. His memory had been backed up before the procedure, as was common practice, but fortunately, no data loss had occurred.

It was easy for Niles to go back home, using the ride-share program that Jericho operated for the community.

***

Upon reaching his apartment, he was surprised to see Kit sitting against the door. “What are you doing here?” Niles asked.

They visibly perked up at seeing him. “I bugged Connor until he gave me his number, and he told me you were on your way home.” Kit explained as they stood and moved so Niles could unlock the door. “As it happens, I was in the neighbourhood.”

“And how is that?” As far as Niles was aware, the surrounding buildings were android housing and businesses. Orange, seeing their owner was home, ran up and began meowing loudly. Smiling, the android crouched down and started petting them.

“After I heard what happened to you,” The enby looked solemn. “My girlfriend and I agreed we had to move. Turns out, rent around here is dirt cheap because most people are scared of living near a bunch of androids.” They rolled their eyes. “So we’re moving into the building next door. You and I are going to be neighbours!”

Picking up Orange, Niles turned to face the enby. He managed a smile. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Looking concerned, Kit peered at his face. “Did the repairs go okay? You seem a bit… I dunno. You are okay, right? I couldn’t believe it when I heard about the attack, I’m so sorry, you wouldn’t have been there if it weren’t for me--”

“It’s okay.” Niles cut them off. “The ones are fault are the men who chose to go after me. I don’t blame you.” He spoke firmly, being sure to make eye contact. “The repairs went seamlessly.” Niles shrugged. “I am a bit… unnerved at the time I lost during the procedure.”

“Totally understandable,” The enby earnestly assured him. “Are you coming back to work tomorrow? It’s totally fine if you need more time, but I miss you. Mornings aren’t the same without you.” Kit gave a lopsided smile.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Moving into the living room, Niles sat on the couch, still cradling Orange to him. “I’m fully operational, there’s no reason why I can’t go back to work.” Orange was loudly purring, butting their head against Niles' chin.

“Right… But…” Following after, Kit sat down on the cushion opposite from him. Turning to face Niles, they sat cross-legged. “I dunno. I needed time after what happened to me.”

Considering this, Niles fell silent for a moment, focusing on the soothing sound and feeling from Orange's purrs. It was a deep, rumbling sound, and he could feel the vibrations against his hand. Finally, he said, “I believe I’m ready to return tomorrow.”

“If you say so.” Their supportive tone took away any sting from Kit's words. “Oh man, so, while you were gone, you missed this snit-fit a customer threw because we were out of blueberry muffins…”

***

The next morning, Niles went back to work, and felt himself fully relaxing for the first time after the attack. The return to routine was reassuring, that life went on and everything was okay.

Tina came in with Reed, which was a rare occurrence. After receiving what their order, they hung around at a table. Under the guise of checking if the two needed anything, Niles wandered over to talk to his friends. 

“Oooh, she’s cute.” Resting her chin on her hand, Tina eyed Kit speculatively.

“They,” Reed and Niles corrected at the same time. Flashing the detective an amused look, Niles firmly continued, “And they’re happily in a committed and monogamous relationship.” He felt... conflicted, between his affection for Tina, and his feeling of responsibility towards his first friend.

“Also they’re way too young for you, what the fuck Tina,” Reed added.

“Pfffft.” Dismissively, Tina flapped a hand at her friend. “Doesn’t stop me from looking and appreciating the view.” On the table, her phone vibrated and she quickly snatched it up to check the message. Smiling, Tina sent back a reply and put it back down.

“Who are you texting? We’re right here,” Reed asked. Niles felt warmth unfurl in his stomach that he was included in the statement. “Or have you suddenly made more friends?”

“Firstly, fuck you, I’m popular, I’ve got other friends.” Not actually angry, Tina stuck out her tongue at Reed. “Second, just family stuff, don’t worry about it.” Another dismissive hand flap. Her phone pinged again, and she snatched it up before Reed could see the message on the screen.

A useful feature of RK800 and 900 models was that they could tell when someone was lying. Niles knew that Tina wasn’t telling the truth, but he didn’t say anything. He trusted that she had her reasons, and knew that she would tell them when she was ready.

“Uh-huh. Right.” Even without a lie detector, Reed seemed skeptical. It was likely a result of his long friendship with the officer. He turned his focus to Niles. “So you’re all fixed now, or whatever?” His tone aimed for indifference but his expression was earnest.

Overwhelmed by fondness, Niles couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, everything is fully operational.”

“Good. That’s good.” Reed nodded slowly, still trying to sound casual but coming off as awkward instead. Tina gave an amused snort, snickering to herself over his goofy behaviour. “Shut up.” He snapped at her.

In response, Tina held up her middle finger. “Bite me, you ridiculous dork. Nintendo night tonight?” she asked.

Another nod from Reed. “Yep. You in?” It was addressed to Niles, who inclined his head with a smile.

“Of course.”

***

As per usual, Niles reached Reed’s apartment after both humans got there. He was just approaching the door when he heard the sound of people yelling. He recognized the voices.

“Go fuck yourself!” Tina snapped, sounding genuinely angry. She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Not paying attention to where she was going, Tina nearly barreled into Niles, who stepped aside at the last moment.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned. In the short time he’d known the officer, Niles had never seen her this upset.

“Why don’t you go ask,” She raised her voice, looking back at the apartment. “That dickhead.” Distantly, there was the sound of Reed telling her to fuck off. Continuing in a more normal volume, Tina said, “I can’t even deal with him right now.” Shaking her head, she stormed off.

For a moment, Niles stood there, processing. Then, cautiously, he entered the apartment. Reed was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, scowling. At the sound of footsteps, he whipped his head around and stared at Niles. “Here to rub it in, huh?” Reed asked, sneering.

Holding both hands out in front of him, Niles slowly shook his head. “I have no idea what’s going on. What happened?” He kept his voice even and soothing, and was gratified to see Reed’s shoulders relax slightly.

With a sigh, the detective rubbed a hand over his face. “Tina has a new girlfriend and she didn’t tell me. We never keep shit like that from each other. Turns out her new girl is an android. Tina kept it from me ‘cause she thought I’d be mad.” The scowl returned, along with the tension. “I can’t fucking believe her.”

“Are you upset? That she’s dating an android?” Suddenly, it was vital that Niles found out the answer to that question. His thirium pump sped up as he waited for Reed’s reply.

“What? Fuck no, whatever, they’re people now and shit.” Reed waved a hand dismissively, missing the look of relief that passed over Niles’ face. “I’m pissed that she kept it from me, that she assumed I’d have a problem with it.”

Niles paused. “You’re mad… that she thought you would be mad,” He repeated slowly, trying to make sense of it. Nope, no sense was to be found. Raising an eyebrow, Niles looked at Reed skeptically. “Surely you see the paradox there.”

“Fuck you.” Reed shot back, but without the heat from earlier. “Look, Tina and I are really close, okay? It…” He let out an explosive sigh, looking to the side, lowering his voice. “It fucking sucks that she doesn’t trust me.”

His expression softening, Niles risked stepping forward and putting a comforting hand on Reed’s shoulder. “Surely you can see why she would think that, given your track record. I’m sure Tina highly values your opinion, and that’s why she was nervous. In a way, you did prove her right by getting upset.”

For a moment, Reed stiffened again, but then he let out a long sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I can see that.” With a lopsided smile, Reed glanced over at Niles. “Fuck you, with your logic and making sense. How very dare you."

“My most sincere apologies,” Niles dryly replied. “I’ll try to make less sense in the future.”

Reed let out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, that’ll be the day.” Another sigh. “Shit, though. It’s been a while since we’ve had a fight like this. Last time was when Tina made peace with her parents, after they freaked out on her when they found out she’s gay.” He grimaced. “I couldn’t understand it. Not one of my prouder moments.”

An odd feeling dawned on Niles, a kind of wistful envy. It was slowly sinking in that while he deeply valued his friendship with Tina and Reed, he’d only known them for a short time. They had a history together, one that Niles wasn’t privy to. Reminding himself to stay in the moment, he refocused on Reed. “Give her some time to process everything. If she doesn’t want to hear from you, I can act as an intermediary.” Niles shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“...Thanks.” Finally, Reed moved around the furniture and sat, crashing down onto the couch. “Shit.” He grimaced, running his hands through his hair. “That sure torpedoed our plans for the evening. So much for that.”

Feeling awkward, Niles shifted from foot to foot. “If you want to be alone, I can leave,” he offered.

“Might as well stick around. We can watch a movie.” Aiming for casual, with the slightest undercurrent of lonely desperation, Reed turned on the television and pulled up a streaming program. “Any preferences?”

“Something with robots,” Gingerly sitting on the other side of the couch, Niles looked and saw the cats (who had hid themselves during the confrontation) slowly creeping out from their hiding spots. He clicked his tongue, trying to coax over Inky. Feeling eyes on him, Niles looked up and saw that Reed was staring at him. “What?”

“Uh, nothing. Robots, huh? Yeah, that can be arranged.” Reed started scrolling through movie titles, determinedly keeping his eyes on the screen.

***

It turned out that getting in contact with Tina was more challenging than Niles anticipated. She avoided the coffee shop, and while he kept an eye on the precinct, she somehow eluded him. In the end, Niles had to text her.

_I understand that you’re angry with Reed._

_However, he regrets how he acted and wishes to make amends._

**Right, then y r u talking 4 him??**

_Because he believes you won’t listen to him._

_On a related note, you’ve been ignoring his texts._

**...True**

**Y r u getting involved neway??**

_Because you’re both important to me. Our friendship is important to me._

_I miss spending time with both of you. It isn’t the same when you’re not there._

**Uh-huh. Surprised u aren’t glad 2 have alone time w/gavin.** **> _>**

_I don’t know what you mean._

_However, I can say that playing Mario Party with only two players isn’t the same._

_The CPUs are evil. Peach is my nemesis._

**Lmao sounds like there’s a story there**

**…I’m sry 2 have missed that**

_You should at least give Reed a chance to apologize._

_He also wishes to meet your new girlfriend._

**...Srsly?**

_Yes._

**Ugh FINE I guess I’ll let him grovel a bit**

**Tell him 2 meet US @ the watering hole tmrw night**

**7 pm. If he’s late I'll kick his ass**

_I’ll be sure to pass it along._

_Thank you Tina_

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**… & Thank u, sparky**

**W/out u, it would’ve taken him waaaay longer 2 apologize**

**Ur a good influence**

_That’s high praise, coming from you._

_I’m glad to hear it._ _:)_

_See you tomorrow._

**Yea, see u then.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed: Tina's really mad at me, omg :(((  
> Niles: Have u tried... apologizing??  
> Reed: fuck I knew I was forgetting something
> 
> ***
> 
> I just finished writing this story!!! It's now complete!! From now until the last chapter is uploaded, updates will be posted on tuesday and saturday. See you then!


	13. My heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles and Reed meet Tina's new girlfriend. Then things get even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! A character is introduced with implied non-con in their background. I'm not tagging for it because it's talked around, and it’s on the same level as canon events, but yeah. Also for social drinking turning into unhealthy drinking. Character A makes a move on Character B (who is sober) while Character A isn't in a state to consent, but nothing happens. 
> 
> If you think any more warnings are required, or you spot a typo, please let me know in the comments or on twiter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> Also I realize this is an “early” update! This is the beginning of a new accelerated update schedule (every Tuesday and Saturday). Please make sure you’ve read chapter 12 first! Thank you all for your continued support!! Buckle in folks, things will be kicking off. 
> 
> Chapter title is from "No Plan" by Hozier.

**[New Text, from contact: Gavin Reed, at 8:46 pm]**

**ur coming w/me 2 the bar tmrw right???**

_Are you sure you want me there?_

**obviously?? that’s y i’m asking u**

**don’t make me beg i need backup to deal w/tina+her girl**

_Well, if you insist…_

_I suppose I can make an appearance._

**fucking sweet. i’ll pick u up**

**...where do u live again??**

Smiling to himself, Niles sent his address.

**k cool i’ll see u @ like 6:45 or smnth**

**gives us time 2 get 2 the bar**

_Okay, that works for me._

**...thnx**

_You’re very welcome._

***

The workday passed quickly, and soon Niles found himself waiting for Reed to arrive. For the first time, the android was self-conscious of his clothing. Despite the fact that he’d already been to the bar several times with his friends, he was still worried. Was a black turtleneck and khakis too dressy for a bar? Tonight was important, and Niles didn’t want to throw anything off by being overdressed.

 **You’re being ridiculous.** Connor remarked, leaning against the wall, holding Domino as he watched Niles dig through his dresser. **I still can’t believe you’re spending time with Reed voluntarily.**

 _You’re not helping._ Niles tried not to snap but he knew his tone was testy. A text from Reed popped up on his HUD, saying that he was waiting outside. _Shit. Okay,_ Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Niles steeled himself.

 **Please remind Reed that my warning still stands.** Stepping aside so Niles could get through the doorway, Connor calmly stroked Domino.

 _I’m not doing that._ Rolling his eyes, Niles paused to fuss over Orange, who was curled up on the couch, before letting himself out of the apartment. He took the elevator to the ground floor and walked outside. It occurred to him that he’d never seen Reed’s car before - they tended to take cabs back from the bar - but luckily there was only one vehicle idling outside the apartment complex. Niles let himself into the passenger seat, “Good evening.”

Reed gave him a once over, and smirked, shaking his head. “Hey. Good to see you in your usual.” Niles frowned, smoothing his shirt with a self conscious gesture. Realizing his comment landed harder than he intended, Reed awkwardly cleared his throat. “No, seriously, it’s reassuring, y’know?”

“Thank you, I think.” Trying not to stare at Reed’s profile, how the streetlights fell across his face, Nile instead turned his gaze to the window. “Do you know anything else about Tina’s girlfriend, besides the fact that she’s an android?

“Uh, no.” Reed admitted. “Didn’t exactly get a chance to ask her any questions, we were too busy yelling at each other. But we’ll see them soon, so.”

“That is true.” Niles linked his hands together and rested them in his lap to prevent himself from fidgeting.

***

The rest of the drive to the bar passed with small talk, and soon they reached their destination. It took some time (and several choice swears from Reed) to find a parking space, but eventually they were parked and entered the building. Scanning the crowd, Niles spotted Tina and an ST200 Chloe model sitting at a booth. The ST200 had green eyes and her hair was dark brown, cut into a bob. Checking to make sure that Reed was following him, Niles made his way towards the couple.

“Hey.” Tina greeted them, raising her voice to be heard over the din. Her tone was flat, with an edge of a warning to it. She was sitting back with her arm pointedly draped over her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“Hello!” The ST200 chirped, beaming at them. “You’re Niles and Gavin, right? It’s so good to finally meet you! Tina has told me so much about you. I’m Claire, by the way.” She went to offer her hand, but realized she couldn’t reach over the table. Briefly, she frowned, before shrugging and giving a wave instead.

“Hello.” Niles nodded at her with a smile. Realizing Reed hadn’t said anything, he nudged the man and gave him a look. It said to be nice, and to remember why they were here; for Reed to apologize to Tina and to make nice with her new girlfriend.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, Reed gave Claire an unfriendly, appraising look. “You’re a Chloe model, right? Were you one of Kamski’s?”

“Jesus, Gavin! You can’t just ask her that--” Tina immediately said, sitting up and bristling.

Claire put a soothing hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, cheerful expression unchanged. “That’s okay, I don’t mind. Yes, I was one of his domestic models before I deviated. I don’t like to think about that time though.” Her smile remained steady. “But I’m working on dealing with it.”

Disentangling herself, Tina stood up and grabbed Reed’s arms. “We’re gonna get drinks,” she shouted before dragging him off in the direction of the bar.

Still awkwardly standing in front of the table, Niles adjusted his audio sensors. He tuned out the ambient noise of the crowd, focusing on the voices of his two friends. Looking over his shoulder with his head slightly cocked, he was able to hear them clearly.

Tina still seemed angry with Reed. “--seriously what the fuck, I thought you wanted to apologize? For being a hot-headed jerk. Your behaviour back there sure as hell didn’t seem apologetic.”

“Fucking… I know, alright? I’m sorry.” Still leaning in on himself, Reed looked away. “You know why that shit freaks me out. Her past, I mean, not her being an android. I don’t get why it doesn’t bother you.”

“Of fucking course I hate what happened to her.” Tina scoffed. “If I ever seen Kamski in person, I’m gonna have trouble not punching that fucker in the face. But I’m not gonna hold it against her, and I’m going to support her while she works through it. Besides, we can’t all get perfect boyfriends fresh out of the box.”

“Do fucking not,” Reed bristled, the volume of his voice rising with his anger. “Don’t talk about him like that.”

“Woah, touchy,” She seemed genuinely surprised by the strength of his reaction. There was a tense pause and then Tina let out a long sigh, her shoulders slumping.  “...Shit, sorry, that was a low blow. I know it’s not like that.”

“Yeah, well.” Reed left it at that, words hanging in the air.

There was another pause, an uncomfortable silence lingering between the two friends. Tina was the first to break it, sounding concerned. “Are you okay? You’re still taking your meds, right? You seem… I dunno.”

Niles couldn’t catch Reed’s reply; the sound of Claire clearing her throat jolted him out of his eavesdropping. Sheepishly, he looked over, focusing on her. It suddenly occurred to him that his behaviour was rather rude.

Still, Claire didn’t seem bothered, a knowing smile on her face. “Why don’t you sit down?” She offered, patting the vinyl of the booth beside her. “You’re a RK900 model, right? I saw your predecessor on the news during the revolution. And after, when his cases make the news. But you seem to prefer the limelight?”

Sliding into the booth, Niles left a gap between them. “Yes, my career is much less exciting.” His tone was sardonic; he knew that Connor sincerely loved working for the DPD but it left him with a great deal to live up to. “What do you do?”

“Oh!” Claire seemed surprised by the question. “Tina didn’t tell you? I’m a high school teacher, we met after she gave a talk at my school. I love my job, teenagers are nothing compared to what I had to deal with before!” She gave a delicate, cheerful laugh.

Taken aback, Niles couldn’t help but stare at her. It took a special kind of strength to be able to joke about such matters. Or perhaps it was a sign of instability. Still, she seemed so genuine that Niles immediately felt guilty for doubting her. Who was he to judge how she handled her trauma? “I can imagine. I remember Tina mentioning the school visit beforehand. I’m afraid that because of her disagreement with Gavin, I haven’t heard much about you.”

“Oh! That makes sense.” Claire folded her arms on the table. For the first time, her smile flickered, replaced by concern. “Do you think… they’re going to be okay? I’d hate to come between them, I know how important Gavin is to Tina.”

“Whatever happens between those two is because of them, it has nothing to do with you.” Niles reassured her. “But I believe they will work things out. They care deeply for one another and I don’t think either will let this ruin their friendship.”

“I hope so…” Claire lifted a hand to her mouth and bit down on a nail, in a strangely human expression of unease. She gave a dainty sigh before refocusing on Niles. “Tina said you met them at a coffee shop?”

“Yes, I work there, and they come in regularly.” It was easy for Niles to exchange small talk with Claire - he found her very pleasant - until the two humans returned, bearing drinks for everyone. Tina gave her girlfriend a worried look, but Claire smiled reassuringly, causing the other woman to relax.

“So, Claire,” Reed said begrudgingly, slightly sheepish. “How did you and Tina meet?”

Perking up, Claire launched into the tale, going into more detail than she had previously. “My students haven’t let me live it down,” she finished with. “They keep asking how things are between us.” Claire laughed. “It’s sweet, really.”

“Bunch of brats.” Tina grumbled, but she was smiling and relaxed. “Since the department found out about us, people have started actually volunteering to give school talks. They want to get their own hot for teacher.” Leaning over she kissed her girlfriend on her cheek.

Prettily, Claire blushed but nuzzled back.

Grimacing, Reed took a long drag from his drink.

Conversation flowed smoothly, with only the occasional awkwardness. Eventually, Claire checked her superfluous watch and smiled apologetically. “I have to head out now, I’ve got therapy tomorrow!” She explained easily, unbothered by sharing that information.

“I’ll bring you home,” Tina volunteered, sliding out of the booth. Claire demurred at first but quickly gave in. Exchanging goodbyes with Reed and Niles, the two headed out. With a wink, Claire sent a message to Niles over the ‘net: **Good luck!**

Reed opened his mouth, looking like he was about to launch into a rant. Niles held up his pointer finger and sent a text to Reed’s phone. _Wait until she’s out of audio range._ Luckily, Reed saw the message and stayed quiet _._ A moment later, Niles put his hand down and nodded.

Letting out an explosive sigh, Reed grabbed his drink and downed the rest of it. “Fuck. I hate her. ‘Therapy tomorrow!’”, he mimicked, speaking in a high pitched imitation of a woman’s voice. “What,” voice returning to normal, “do you want a medal or something?”

“I imagine,” Niles began slowly, signaling the bartender and buying another drink for Reed. It looked like he needed it. “That being one of Kamski’s personal slaves would result in needing a great deal of therapy.

Visibly shuddering at that, Reed nodded. “Fuck. You’re right. But still, shit, I can’t. Why did it have to be someone related to him anyway?” The drink arrived, Reed muttering his thanks and immediately taking a gulp of it.

Curious with those cryptic words, Niles tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Reed muttered into the drink, waving it off with his free hand. “I’m not drunk enough for any of this shit.”

Resigning himself to watching the human drink himself into a stupor, Niles leaned back into the booth. This was probably how Connor felt around Hank, whenever the lieutenant broke out the whisky. He suddenly felt sympathy towards Connor for having to deal with such behaviour so frequently.

***

When Niles calculated that the human’s blood alcohol level had begun reaching dangerous levels, he stopped him from ordering another. “I think that’s enough.” As Niles spoke, he gently took the empty glass away from the other man.

Blearily, Reed squinted at Niles and reluctantly nodded. “Fuck. I think you’re right.” With a considerable amount of trouble, he heaved himself out of the booth and stood there, swaying slightly.

Quickly, Niles got out and stood beside him. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.” Keeping his hands outstretched in case the other man fell over, he herded Reed out of the bar and into his car. Leaning his face against the window, Reed stared vacantly at the outside as Niles quickly downloaded a module on driving, and then started the vehicle. They passed the drive home in silence, with Niles dividing his attention between the road and monitoring Reed’s state.

When they reached his apartment, Niles helped him out of the car and into the elevator. At that point, Reed was being held up by his arm being draped over Niles’ shoulder. Niles managed to unlock the door and get him inside without any issue.

However, when Niles shut the door behind them, Reed suddenly turned, so both his arms were over Niles shoulders. He leaned in close, vaguely leering with one eye squinted shut. “Hey, hey, I wanna fuck you. Spend the night with me.”

Shocked, Niles froze. It took him a moment to process the words, and then he gently moved Reed’s arms off of him. “You’re not in the right state of mind to make that kind of decision.” Knowing his actions could be misinterpreted, he walked Reed to his room and gently pushed the human onto the bed.

“Niles,” Reed slurred, holding his arms out and wiggling them. “C’mon.” Laboriously managing to heave himself into a sitting position, he started fumbling with Niles’ pants, trying to get his fly unbuttoned.

Immediately, Niles grabbed his hands and moved them away. “Gavin,” he said gently. “We’re not going to do that. Please go to sleep.”

Grumbling, Reed regardless turned over and burrowed down into his pillow. By the time Niles returned with Advil and a large glass of water, he was asleep. For a moment, Niles stood there, watching him, before shaking his head and placing both items on Reed’s nightstand. Moving quietly, he left the bedroom.

Hesitating just before the front door, Niles gathered himself again. Grateful that Reed had given him a spare key exactly for this kind of situation, he left himself out of the apartment and locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: haha whelp that happened  
> Niles: hahaha  
> Niles: ...ha.........


	14. I'm like TNT, I could blow your mind, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed reiterates his offer, and this time, Niles is able to take him up on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! So turns out I can't write smut? But there is vague foreplay here. Should I up the rating of this fic? Idk.
> 
> If you think I should, or any more warnings are required, or you spot a typo, please leave a comment or let me know via twitter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> Reminder that chapter 13 was posted on Tuesday! Make sure you read that one first or this won’t make a lick of sense. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you, everyone, for your continued support! Special thanks to Peristeal, for helping me with the foreplay scene. 
> 
> Y’all I had the absolute *worst* week and knowing I was gonna post this has given me something to look forward to. I would love to know what you all think of this chapter!! Comments give me life. Just sayin’. 
> 
> Chapter title from "Boom Boom" by KIRA on youtube.

Niles caught a cab home, and upon getting into the apartment, stood blankly in the doorway. Connor was sitting on the couch, Domino in his lap, reading something on a tablet. He looked up at his brother. **Is everything okay?**

Slowly, Niles walked over and sat down beside him. Reaching over, he scratched the kitten’s head and took comfort in the sound of her purring. _I… don’t know._

That got Connor’s attention. Sitting up straighter, he set the tablet aside. **Explain.** It wasn’t a request. His tone was testy, but there was an undercurrent of concern. **Did Reed do something? Do you need me to--**

 _Yes, it was Reed._ Niles cut him off. _But not…_ Frustrated, he let out a breath through his nose. _He didn’t hurt me. I’m okay,_ Niles reassured Connor, when it looked like his predecessor was getting ready to leap to his defense.

 **What. happened?** Connor reiterated.

Not trusting himself to find the right words, Niles offered to interface and sent over the memory of the moment in Reed’s bedroom. Abruptly disconnecting, Connor stood and began to walk towards the door, furious. Domino was unceremoniously dumped from his lap; she stalked into another room to sulk.

Moving quickly, Niles intercepted him. _Stop it. My honor is intact, you don’t need to go after him. What I need…_ Here, he faltered again, but steeled himself and continued. _What I need is someone to talk to. To help me understand what happened and how I feel about it._

Connor stared at him, mouth set in an unhappy line. Reluctantly, he returned to the couch and sat back down. **Reed got drunk and wanted to have sex with you. What about that is hard to understand?** It was unusual behaviour - Hank had never made a drunken move on Connor, for one thing - but it seemed fairly straightforward.

 _I know._ His tone was dry. _But I…_ Niles sat down again, resting his head in his hands. ... _I’m disappointed_ , He finally admitted, looking up. _Reed only acted that way because he was drunk. But I wish… I wish he had made that same offer when he was sober._

For a fraught moment, it seemed like Connor was going to take off again. He visibly restrained himself, sitting back. **You realize you can do much better than him. You have plenty of people to choose from, you don’t need to go with the first person who shows interest.**

 _I could say the same with you and Hank_ , Niles shot back defensively, then sighed. _That isn’t helpful, I’m sorry. But neither is your irrational hatred of Reed. I don’t need that right now._

 **It’s what I believe.** Connor shrugged, unrepentant.

 _Thanks, so much._ Niles was being sarcastic. He sighed again. _You’re terrible at this._

 **My social programming wasn’t built to handle this situation.** It was a weak attempt at a joke. Connor reached out and put a hand on Nile’s shoulder. **In the end, what I want most is for you to be happy. I hope you’re aware of that.**

Feeling a bit better, Niles looked up and managed to smile. _I know. Thank you._

**Anytime.**

At least it was a Friday night, meaning that Niles wasn’t working on the morning. It would give him some time and space to figure out how to approach Reed about what happened.

***

**[New Text, from contact: Gavin Reed, at 1 pm]**

**so r we gonna talk abt last night or…?**

_I don’t know, are we?_

_What do you remember? You were pretty far gone._

**enough.**

**ffff k look**

**trying 2 b mature here**

**some stuff happened**

**and... fuck. i get it k?**

**can we still be friends?**

_...Wait I’m confused. What do you get?_

**that i tried 2 get in ur pants but u shut me down**

_You were drunk! I wasn’t going to take advantage of you._

**...oh.**

_Besides. I understand. You were drunk and didn’t have control of yourself._

**what?? uh, no??**

**haven’t u heard of liquid courage??**

_Oh._

_So..._

_You meant it?_

**uh, yeah?? obviously??**

_If you have been sober, I would’ve taken you up on it._

**WHAT**

**seriously??**

_Obviously._

**seriously**

_Yes._

**...so uh**

**u wanna come over**

**watch a movie or smthn**

**see where things go?**

_I’ll be right over._

_Getting in a cab now._

**cool. :)**

***

Niles reached Reed’s apartment. He hesitated outside the door, almost turning around and going back home. A notification popped up, informing him that his stress levels were rising, and that his thirium pump was working overtime. Still, Niles remembered last night; how it felt when Reed - Gavin - reached for the fly of his pants. A warm feeling, _arousal_ , he thought, pooled in his stomach. That was enough incentive for him to raise his hand and knock.

Immediately, Gavin answered, opening the front door. His face was flushed and there was an uncertainty to his smile. “Hey.”

“Hello.” Niles replied, caught between feeling awkward and anticipating what was going to happen.

They stood there, a nervous excitement between them, until Gavin cleared his throat. “Uh, come in.” He stepped to the side, and Niles entered the apartment, glancing around. It looked no different than it had the night before. The sound of the door closing seemed unnaturally loud. “So.” Gavin said.

“So,” Niles repeated, turning to face him. He stepped forward, into Gavin’s personal space. “May I kiss you?” This close, Niles could see the flecks of amber in his eyes, the way his pupils dilated as Gavin nodded. Ducking slightly to compensate for the difference in height between them, Niles pressed his lips to Gavin’s. Then he froze, unsure about what to do next.

Gavin drew back, staring up at him. “You… have you kissed anyone before?”

Hesitating, Niles shook his head. “I haven’t done anything like this, with anyone, at all. I have no idea what I’m doing.” He admitted, watching the way that made the other man swallow heavily.

“So. You’re a total virgin. Cool. Great.” Breaking away, Gavin started to pace. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud breath. Turning to face Niles, his expression was serious. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me, I mean. It can… be kind of a big deal. If you want out, I get it.”

The excitement petered off, replaced by dread. Niles linked his hands together, twisting them nervously. “I’ve… researched physical intimacy with humans. I’m interested in experiencing it. I want to, with you.” Taking a step back, he looked toward the door. “If my inexperience is too much, I can leave.”

“No!” Gavin blurted out, and then swallowed again. “I mean. I don’t mind if you don’t. I still…” He gave a shaky laugh. “I can’t stop thinking about what you said the other day, about the porn you’ve watched. Fuck, that was hot. Just…” Crossing the room, he hesitated and then put a hand on Niles’ cheek. “If you want to stop, if I do something you don’t like, tell me, okay?”

Solemn, Niles nodded. He turned his head to kiss Gavin’s hand. “Okay.” Still nervous, but with growing enthusiasm, Niles looked at Gavin through his lashes. “I’d like to kiss you again. I want to know how to do it properly.”

“Yes. I am okay with this.” Taking his hand, Gavin led him over to the couch and indicated for him to sit down. Then he crawled into Niles’ lap, knees on either side of his waist. “Is this okay?” Gavin asked. The android nodded. Then Gavin leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

At first, it seemed like nothing much; slight warmth from flesh meeting it’s synthetic counterpart. Then Niles felt Gavin’s tongue trace at the seam of his lips. The groan that Niles gave in response startled them both, Gavin immediately drawing back in concern. “That… was a good noise, right?”

As a reply, Niles leaned forward to kiss him again, repeating the movement against Gavin’s mouth. When his lips parted, Niles found himself overwhelmed by a stream of data analysis as their tongues met. A pleasurable haziness was coming over him, as he felt urgency grow in the pit of his stomach. His hips twitched, moving up, then Niles felt the echo of his movement from Gavin, until they were grinding against each other.

Breaking away with a gasp, Gavin leaned back slightly. “Holy shit. Okay. We should…” He swallowed, Niles’ eyes avidly tracking the movement of his throat. “Move into the bedroom. Do this properly.”

In reply, Niles stood, easily picking the other man up, and started walking out of the living room.

“Holy shit!” Gavin yelped, instinctively wrapping his legs around Niles’ waist, tightening the grip of his arms over Nile’s shoulders. “Warn a guy, will you?” Still, his expression was faintly dazed, indicating that he didn’t mind that much. “Geez, you’re strong, this isn’t straining you as all, is it?”

“No, I was made to lift weights much greater than this.” Niles replied, with a hint of pride in his voice. It was nice, for Gavin to have an appreciation of his physical abilities. He navigated around furniture and cats, until he reached the bedroom. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Niles lowered Gavin onto the bed. This time, he followed him down, hovering over him, uncertain.

“We, uh,” Gavin swallowed again. “Should explore the possibilities of that, later. For now...” Tugging Niles down, he kissed him again. They stayed like that, languidly kissing, until Gavin drew back again. “Uh, I should probably say, before we start anything. Um.” He seemed uncharacteristically nervous, ducking his head.

“Gavin,” Niles said, waiting until their gazes met. “I don’t think there’s anything you could say that would make me not want you.”

“Oh.” His face flushed, and Gavin glanced away. “I don’t know if you, uh, have a preference or any idea of what you wanted to happen, but I… Uh. Prefer to bottom? Not that I’m overly submissive, or anything, actually sometimes guys complain I’m too mouthy, but, uh anyway…”

Niles gently placed a hand over Gavin’s mouth, stopping his rambling. “I want you,” he said slowly, deliberately, “and I want to take care of you. Okay?” He waited for Gavin to give an affirmative nod, and then removed his hand.

“Okay, cool.” Gavin replied, faintly.

“And as you said earlier, if I do anything wrong, or make you uncomfortable, please let me know. This will be a learning experience for me.” Sitting back, Niles smoothly took off his shirt and inwardly peered at how Gavin’s pupils dilated further at the sight. “One I’m eager to get started.”

"Me too," Gavin replied with a smirk. "Now get back here," Reaching out, he pulled Niles down against him.

***

Afterward, when they were lying naked pressed to one another, Gavin rolled away so he was facing the wall and cleared his throat. “Okay so. You know where the door is, so…”

Looking over at him, Niles frowned. Something… about that didn’t sit right with him. Not that he had an idea of what usually happened after the act was over. The videos he watched never focused on that part. “Are… you sure?” Niles settled on.

“Yep.” Without seeing his face, it was hard to interpret Gavin’s tone. But his shoulders seemed tense, as if he was trying to draw in on himself.

Unease growing, Niles stared and wondered if he should reach out, or if his touch would be unwelcome. Even though it has been wanted mere moments before. The sudden shift in mood didn’t make any sense to him. “If I did something wrong--”

“Nope. Just, you know. We’re done now. So. You can go.”

Niles could tell that Gavin was lying to him, but he didn’t understand how there could be a lie in those words. For a moment, he stayed where he was, mind furiously processing. Finally, without any idea of what else to do, Niles gingerly sat up and started gathering his clothes. There was silence as he got dressed, and then moved over to the door. Then Niles hesitated, hand on the doorknob.

“Oh,” now Gavin looked over his shoulder, eyes shuttered, expression cold. “Don’t go around telling anyone about this. Keep it between us. Got it?”

There was the strangest sinking sensation in his stomach, the feeling of weight pressing against his eyes, making him blink rapidly. He didn’t understand, but if that - all of it - was what Gavin wanted, then… “Okay. I won’t tell anyone.” Niles left the room, and walked through the apartment. He paused once more before the front door, waiting for… something. When nothing happened, Niles let himself out and began to head home, impatiently wiping away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: ...fuck.


	15. Are you really asking why you're alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning! How Niles acts has shades of recovering from non-con, but that's not the case. 
> 
> More warnings needed? Spotted a typo? Leave a comment or let me know on twitter, @thegr8atuin.
> 
> So, uh, last chapter was kind of divisive, huh? This “arc” so to speak is something I’ve had planned for this story since it’s early stages. Thank you to those withholding judgement, and thank you to those still reading this! Hopefully things pan out in a satisfactory manner for you all. It’s gonna be bumpy for a bit tho. 
> 
> Chapter title from rachie's English cover of "Masked bitcH", as seen on youtube.

By the time Niles got to his apartment building, he managed to get his emotions more or less under control. Once he reached the apartment, something occurred to him just before he went in. Resting his forehead against the door, Niles closed his eyes briefly. Despite not needing to breathe, he found himself taking a deep breath in and out, stalling for time, and then wirelessly connected to Connor in order to send a message.  _I’m returning from a consensual sexual encounter. However, the other party has requested to remain anonymous. Please respect their privacy and don’t do any scans on me or my clothing._

There was a warm concern on the other side and Niles unexpectedly found that he had to blink back tears again. It was deeply welcomed, a much needed reassurance to his conflicted emotions. **Are you okay?** Connor asked.

 _Not really._ Realizing how dire that sounded, he hastened to add, _I’m not hurt. Just… upset._ Opening the door, Niles entered the apartment and made a beeline for the washroom. _The encounter went fine. Afterward… I was kicked out. It was upsetting._ That was an understatement, but still, it was a simple and accurate enough summation for the time being. Stripping out of his clothes, he turned on the shower and got in. It felt like a far greater loss than it should’ve been, washing away the DNA that Gavin left behind on his body. He tried not to think of it as erasing evidence, though that was exactly was he was doing.

Connor came over and stood in the doorway, movements controlled. He was visibly restraining himself from reacting aggressively. Despite that, his hands opened and closed, betraying his restlessness. **Was it Reed?**

 _You know I can’t tell you that. And please, don’t scan me._ Niles reminded him. _I know you could, maybe you already have but…_ His shoulders slumped and he rubbed at his eyes again. He couldn’t seem to stop doing that. _Just… Please, do this for me, just this once._

A fraught silence, and then, tentatively, **is there anything I can do to help?** Concern was written plainly on Connor’s expression.

Niles could’ve cried from relief, that his brother wasn’t pressing for the identity of the one responsible for his mood. Instead, he went with, _no, but thank you for asking_. Turning off the water, he got out and toweled off. Picking up the discarded clothes, Niles dumped them in the dirty clothes hamper. _Do you have any laundry you need done?_

 **That… seems excessive.** Connor glanced from the basket to his brother, frowning.

 _The best way to avoid temptation is to remove it._ Picking up the bin, Niles moved into his room and got dressed in a comfortable outfit; a soft t-shirt with a quote from one of his favourite movies on it, an oversized hoodie, and fuzzy sweatpants. He upped his sensitivity in order to better feel the clothes rub against his skin. The sensation was soothing, reassuring. _So do you?_

 **No, I don’t have any clothes to be washed.** Connor, along with both cats, trailed after him as he moved out of his room and crossed through the living room. All three stared at Niles as he left the apartment, shutting the door firmly behind him.

When Niles returned, laundry freshly done, he set the basket down and then flopped onto the couch. He stayed like that for the next hour, reviewing the recent events between him and Gavin. Then Niles cuddled with Orange, who seemed to sense their owner was upset.

Day eventually bled into evening, and the night passed in an uncomfortable haze. Connor was clearly dying to know what had him so out of sorts, but Niles didn’t have the words to explain what happened and why it had devastated him so. In the morning, he nearly called in sick to work, but then went in anyway. He didn’t want to have to answer inquiries about how and why an android would need a sick day.

***

“So… you’re being quieter than usual.” Kit said tentatively, after the first hour of the shift passed without any conversation. “I feel like something is up. Do you… wanna talk about it?” Glancing at Niles’ impassive face, they immediately backpedaled. “Or we can just continue to work in the stoic silence. That’s fine too.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Niles’ face, amusement with his friend’s antics. “Thank you for asking, I…” He stared down at the counter, searching for answers there and not finding any. “I’m not okay. But I don’t know how to talk about it. And I can’t…” A frustrated sigh. “It involves maintaining someone’s privacy, so…”

A side glance, then Kit sidled up and gave him a hug. It was a bit awkward because of the height difference between the two, but the enby managed. “That’s tough, I’m sorry. When you figure out what to say, I’m here to listen. Or even if you don’t, still, I got you.”

“Thank you.” He hugged them back. “I appreciate it.”

Somehow, the quiet that resumed felt lighter than it had before. Even if things had probably been ruined with Gavin, Niles mused, at least he still had Kit and Connor. That was something. That could be enough. It had to be.

***

Finally, the moment that Niles had been dreading all morning happened. He’d been hyper aware of what time it was, helplessly watching the minutes tick down. All too soon, the usual time rolled around, and Gavin came into the cafe.

At the sight of the other man, Niles froze. For a moment, he was tempted to do as Kit did previously, and just hide in the back. But then he would have to explain his unusual behaviour to the enby. And he didn’t want that. So Niles remained where he was as Gavin approached the counter.

The detective looked tense, his shoulders drawn tight, his face titled into a frown. Noticing Niles staring at him, his scowl deepened. “What? What the fuck are you looking at?”

Something clicked. “You’re angry.” Niles spoke slowly. “With me?” He’d guessed correctly, judging by how Gavin’s eyes flickered away and down, unable to meet his gaze. A distant feeling slowly grew, until Niles identified it, and realized he was _furious_ with Gavin. “Kit.” His voice was terse, almost unrecognizable. “Please watch things for a moment.”

Reaching over to grab Gavin, Niles dragged him around the counter’s door and through the back room, to the alley behind the cafe. Withholding his full strength so as not to actually hurt Gavin, the android shoved the other man away from him. “Explain.”

The door to the shop closed behind then, hopefully giving them some measure of privacy from those inside. “What the fuck, you can’t just--” Gavin started to say, aggressively moving forward and into Niles’ personal space.

“Yes I can,” Niles snapped, quick as a whip, cutting him off. “Use your words. Tell me what I apparently did wrong, because I don’t know what it was.” He crossed his arms, gripping tightly, barely resisting the urge to reach out and shake Gavin.

A tense silence fell, lasting so long that Niles thought he would have to prompt again, but finally, Gavin spoke. He shrank into himself, looking at the ground, voice barely audible. “You left.”

Of all the things that he’d thought of, all the anxiety induced possibilities Niles had run through, the idea of that being the problem hadn’t occurred to him. “Yes?” He said slowly, mind moving rapidly to try and figure it out. “That’s what you told me to do.” A memory flashed to the forefront, as he remembered Connor describing one particular brand of Hank’s self destructive behaviour; “He thinks people are going to leave, so he pushes them away, and then is proven right when they don’t come back.”

For a moment, Niles view faded into a red haze, he was so overwhelmed by anger. He understood, too late. If only he’d realized the night before. “That was a test.” His voice was eerily calm, as he struggled to get himself under control. But then he would remember why he was feeling so hostile, and the tide would rise again. “You can’t do that.”

“I--” Gavin stuttered, stepping back, looking nervous.

“You can’t test people like that!” Distantly, Niles realized he was shouting, but didn’t have it in him to care. “Especially when it involves doing something without your verbal consent. Against what you said, expecting me to read your mind and do otherwise. Even though you knew, you _knew_ , I’d never done anything like that before. That I had no idea of what to do.”

“...Holy shit.” In contrast to awe and excitement that the words were said with the night before, Gavin’s voice now was faint, tinged by guilt. He’d never seen Niles angry - that truly and deeply upset - before. “Are…” He swallowed. “Are you crying?”

There were indeed frustrated tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. Irritated by his body betraying him, Niles rubbed them away, shaking his head. “I can’t even look at you.” He turned, moving back. “I have to leave, or else I’m going to do something I regret.” Slamming the door behind him nearly broke it off the hinges.

A few minutes later, Gavin sheepishly slunk into the shop. With a final fraught glance at Niles, he left without ordering anything.

Kit glanced between the two men. They hesitated, before cautiously speaking. “So… Uh. Wanna tell me what that was about? I heard shouting, what happened?”

In a brisk, abrupt movement, Niles shook his head. “Leave it,” he said sharply. Realizing how harsh his tone was, Niles sighed, reigning his anger in. Kit didn’t deserve that. “Sorry. But please, don’t ask me that. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“...Okay. But my offer from earlier still stands.” Resting a reassuring hand on Niles’ back, Kit stayed there for a moment, before moving away.

Niles didn’t say anything, just stared at the counter, LED furiously spinning as he continued processing.

***

The next day, Gavin walked up to the counter, still tense but apparently no longer upset with Niles. “The usual.” He paused, added sheepishly, in a moment that echoed their first interaction, “please.”

Entering the cost into the cash register, Niles tonelessly recited the amount and didn’t say anything as he accepted payment. Keeping his movements brisk and economical, Niles silently made the drink and then passed it over.

Gavin took a sip and made a face. “It’s too bitter.” The detective joked, tone light as he glanced up at Niles.

“My apologies. I’ll make another one.” Niles’ voice was as flat as his expression, eyes dull. He reached out his hand to take back the coffee.

That got an actual flinch from Gavin, who held the cup protectively against himself, grip on it tightening. He was clearly unnerved by Niles’ demeanor. “Uh, no, never mind. It’s fine, actually.” With a final nervous glance at Niles, Gavin left.

***

Things continued in that vein for the next week, with Gavin striving to recapture their previous normalcy and Niles remaining distant with him, and otherwise withdrawn. Both Kit and Connor didn’t press, but were clearly concerned, looking frequently at Niles to check on him. Finally, the enby was the first to break. Thankfully, they waited until after Gavin left, before they spoke.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on!” Kit threw their arms up in the air, and then crossed them, glaring at Gavin’s back. “He clearly did something to piss you off, and it must be pretty bad, considering how easily you handled his shit before. Goddamnit. Just when I was starting to think there might be a decent person underneath all that shittiness!”

Niles just sighed, shoulders slumping. Despite his battery being fully charged, he still felt tired. “Please leave it be.” He lay his arms on the counter and rested his forehead against them.

Despite not being able to see it, Niles could practically feel the weight of Kit’s worried gaze. They sighed. “Fine. But I’ll fight him, you know I will. Anything for my favourite android.” Holding up their fists, they mimed preparing a punch.

Looking up, Niles managed a weak smile. “Thank you.” It almost felt like things were okay, that everything was normal. That was something, at least. He'd take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [meanwhile]  
> Tina, chanting: u fucked up, u fucked up  
> Gavin: asdfkjfgfh


	16. I'm not whole when you're not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles continue wallowing; Connor wades into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: between my depression and my personal life being a dumpster fire, I haven’t gotten around to editing ch17+ch18, so the next update is going to be Tuesday (April 2nd). Thank you for your patience and support 🙇🏻♀️ 🙇🏻 
> 
> HAHAHAHA WHOOPS I was editing this as a draft and accidentally posted it. Uh. Sorry? I guess y’all get an early update lmao.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Content warning! There's some physical aggression from Connor; think the interrogation scene.
> 
> If I should warn for something else, or you spot typos etc, let me know in the comments or on twitter (@thegr8atuin). 
> 
> The drama continues! Lots of love and thanks to the people reassuring me that they’re still enjoying the story. Shout out to the one person who vocally hates what’s going on, why are you still reading? 🙃🙃🙃
> 
> Thanks to Peristeal for phrasing advice and contributing to an interaction between Kit and Niles towards the end of the chapter!
> 
> Chapter title from "Hold on to what you believe" by Mumford & Sons.

Another week passed. The next day, Connor entered the coffee shop with an unusual swagger in his step. Niles regarded his brother warily. _What did you do now?_ He asked, with a hint of dread, hoping there hadn’t been a repeat of Connor’s last run in with Gavin.

As his reply, Connor offered his hand, and they began to interface.

*

_“--I’m worried about him,” Connor admitted to his partner. “I’ve never seen him like this before, and I have no idea what to do to help him. His mood is consistently low, he seems listless and unhappy. It’s been two weeks since whatever happened, and it’s still affecting Niles.”_

_Hank hummed thoughtfully and took a sip from his coffee mug. “Hard to say without knowing what the issue is, but sometimes, all you need is time.” He replied, steadfastly ignoring the irony of his own words._

_“Maybe…” Snapping to alert, Connor noticed that Reed was hovering nearby. The detective had clearly been listening in, and to Connor, Reed’s expression confirmed the guilt which he had suspected him of. Storming over to Reed, Connor picked him up, grabbing shirt with both hands and slamming the other man against the wall. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” He asked, suddenly shouting._

_Reed didn’t reply, but just seemed resigned to whatever was about to happen to him. It was as if he’d been expecting it, and thought that he deserved Connor’s fury._

_Hurriedly, Hank came over, taking in the scene. He regarded Reed with a mixture of pity and disgust. “Don’t, Connor, he’s not worth it. You’ll just play into his martyr complex.”_

_With a weak attempt at a sneer, Reed snorted. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, old man?”_

_Unbothered by the jab, Hank steadily returned his gaze, stone-faced. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. And I know what you’re doing won’t do a damn thing to help anyone. Feeling sorry for yourself doesn’t make up for anything.” He put a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. “C’mon, kid.” The contact seemed to snap Connor from his haze of fury, and he threw a darting glance at his partner._

_The commotion had gathered a small crowd around them, including Tina who was clearly debating getting involved. The hubbub was enough to gain Fowler’s attention. “What the hell is going on?’ The captain asked, opening his office door and leaning out, glaring at the three men._

_“Eh, it’s nothing.” Hank replied easily, favoring his old friend with a reassuring smile. Still touching Connor, he gave him a gentle shake, a silent reminder to let go and take a step back._

_Speaking at the same time, Connor replied, “It’s a personal matter.”_

_Reed stayed silent._

_Fowler regarded them, expression impenetrable for a long moment. Finally, he asked, “Is this about Reed’s issues with androids? I thought he was getting better.” The look on his face implied the detective was in for a world of trouble if that was the case._

_“No, it’s something outside of work.” Connor assured him._

_“Then deal with it on your own goddamn time,” Fowler snapped. “And for god’s sake, put Reed down, or this will go on your file. If you’ve got an actual issue with him, go through the proper goddamn channels “_

_Not fazed by the threat of disciplinary action, Connor regardless lowered Reed to the ground. “Hank is right, you’re not worth it. This is exactly why I told you to stay away from my brother. You don’t deserve him.” Shooting Reed one last look of disgust, Connor shook his head and walked away, Hank following after him._

*

As the connection ended, Niles was silent, processing what he’d just seen. Gavin had looked devastated; unkempt and exhausted. A small, mean part of Niles was glad, that this was as hard for the other man than it’d been for him. Finally, Niles looked up at Connor. “Are you expecting me to thank you for that?” He asked, incredulously.

Unrepentant, Connor shrugged. “I thought it would be of interest to you. And that now, maybe you’d finally tell me what happened between the two of you.”

“No.” Niles instantly replied, crossing his arms. “It’s none of your business,” He stubbornly insisted. “I never asked you to approach Gavin on my behalf. If anything, what you did - that was for you instead of me.”

Seemingly disappointed by his brother's answer, Connor slowly shook his head. “Suit yourself. But,” he smiled, with a faint hint of smugness. “I’m here to listen when you’re ready.” Still with a swagger, Connor walked away.

“He’s so exasperating.” Niles groaned, knowing full well that his brother could still hear him.

“Yep, he’s like that.” Hank agreed amiably, snapping the android’s attention to him. Niles clearly didn’t know he was there, so focused he was on Connor. “Can I get a coffee?” Luckily, the lieutenant was more so amused with the situation, than annoyed at the drama preventing him from getting a beverage.

“Here, let me take care of that,” Kit hastily interjected, holding out their hand for Hank’s change. “You, don’t move,” They said to Niles, pointing at him, before going and making the drink.

Puzzled, Niles nonetheless obeyed. He drummed his fingers against the counter as he anxiously waited for his friend to finish up and come back. A moment later, Kit did exactly that.

“Okay,” They crossed their arms, looking serious. “We’re not going to do this here, because I’m not going to put you in vulnerable spot in public, while we’re working. But. After work, you’re coming over to my place, and we’re going to talk.” Seeing the apprehension on Niles’ face, Kit’s expression softened. “You can’t go on like this, Niles, it’s been a few weeks now. I want to help you work through it.”

Reluctantly, Niles nodded. It was hard to be upset when Kit clearly had his best interests at mind. Connor had done what he thought would help, and now it was the enby’s turn. Still, anxiety sat in the pit of Niles’ stomach, dread at the idea of explaining what happened to his friend.

***

Somehow, Niles made it through the rest of the shift. The walk to their neighbourhood passed in an awkward silence, and soon they were in Kit’s apartment. “You, sit down,” Kit commanded, waving vaguely towards their living area. Moving into the kitchen, they put on the kettle to boil.

A moment later, Kit walked up and handed Niles a mug of tea. The android regarded it with puzzlement. “You realize… that I can’t drink this, right?” He asked, slowly and cautiously.

“I know.” The enby shrugged. “But the warmth is soothing, right? And it smells nice. If you can smell. I don’t know, I don’t know how that works for you. Aaand I’m rambling. You,” pointing at Niles again. “Tell me what the fuck happened between you and Reed.”

Reluctantly, Niles had to admit that Kit had a point; the heat leaching through the side of the mug was nice. He stared down at the tea, unable to meet the enby’s gaze as he spoke. Slowly, haltingly, Niles explained things from the beginning; how Gavin made a drunken move on him, then the next day, he made the same offer while sober and Niles accepted. The android skipped over the finer details of the encounter. He only said that from his perspective, which was admittedly based on limited experience, it was quite nice. “And then,” Niles explained, his voice flat and dejected, “he shut me out, told me not to tell anyone, and to get out of his apartment.”

“Okay… That’s pretty harsh.” Kit said slowly. “What did you guys agree before you, you know, did the do?” Seeing Niles’ blank look, they clarified. “I mean, was it a friends with benefits thing? Was it a one time thing to get it out of your systems?”

“We… didn’t discuss things. And afterwards, Gavin didn’t seem interested in talking.” Niles cocked his head, puzzled.

“...Do me a favor, put down the mug?” Kit asked, gesturing to the coffee table. Still confused, Niles complied. As soon as he’d done so, the enby picked up a throw pillow off the couch and hit him with it.

It didn’t hurt, of course, but it was still shocking. “Ow,” Niles said on principal as he jumped, instinctively jerking away. “What was that for?” He asked, bewildered and with slightly injured feelings.

“Oh don’t even, you’re made of like, titanium. There’s no way that hurt you. And because!” They hit him again with the pillow. “Communication is the key to any relationship, platonic or not. You two should’ve laid down boundaries, when you were both in a clear state of mind! No wonder things are all fucked up now.” Putting the pillow down, Kit threw their arms up in the air. “You two are ridiculous!”

“I didn’t know that!” Niles protested. “I don’t understand human relationships,” he continued morosely. “And I just… I wanted what Gavin was offering. I hoped it would lead to more.” Niles admitted, finally realizing that himself.

Expression flat, Kit threw the pillow at him.

“Stop doing that!” Niles snapped, taking the pillow and shoving it behind him. He looked around, in case there were any more soft projectiles that Kit could pelt him with. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be any, unless they were going to throw their cats at him. Which Kit hopefully wouldn’t do.

“Bad android!” The enby said, lightly hitting his arm with their hand (soft enough so they didn’t hurt themselves against his hard chassis). “We don’t emotionally manipulate people to get what we want from them. That’s shitty.”

“I--” He protested, shifting away. “I didn’t, I don’t…” Niles stuttered, processes going overdrive, mind churning with guilt and anxiety.

Seeing the turmoil on his face, Kit relented, letting out a sigh. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, if that was harsh of me. It’s easy to forget, because you act like an adult, but you’re basically a baby, developmentally speaking. Reed probably should’ve been the adult and started the discussion. He should’ve known better, even if you didn’t.”

Despite those words, Niles didn’t feel any better. “So… what now? What do you think I should do?” Since Kit apparently was so knowledgeable on the topic of relationships.

“Well, first, obviously, you need to talk to him. Don’t make that face,” Kit rolled their eyes. “You can’t just keep avoiding each other, that doesn’t fix anything. Unless you literally plan to cut him out of your life. Which is pretty immature, but he kind of did a shitty thing. If you’re done with him after that, I don’t really blame you.”

“No!” Niles burst out, vehemently, startling both himself and Kit. His shoulders slumped. “I still… My feelings towards him haven’t… changed. Even if what he did was… upsetting. But I don’t know what to do. It seemed like he just wanted to forget what happened between us, and go back to normal. But I don’t want that.”

“Taaaaalk toooo himmmm.” The enby drawled out the words. “Yeah, it’ll probably be awkward, but you two need to clear the air. Decide what’s next for you guys.” In response to Niles’ doubtful expression, they smiled softly. “It’ll be okay, I promise. If he wants to go back to being just friends, that’s his right. And it’s your right to decide if you want to accept that or not. The one thing you can’t do though, is say you’re cool with being friends but hang around, hoping for more. That isn’t fair to anyone.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Niles had to ask.

“Naw.” Kit shook their head. “I’ve been pretty lucky, with my past relationships, and things with Emma went really smoothly. But it’s just relationships 101, to know this kind of stuff. And hey, no matter what, you’ve got me in your corner. And you have Connor too. You know that, right?”

“I do, thank you.” He had to smile at that, feeling comforted and fortunate to have those two in his life.

“Anytime. Okay!” They clapped their hands together, startling the cats. “Enough of me shoving relationship advice down your throat. We’re going to watch old chick flicks, and you’re going to stop thinking about your mess for a few hours.”

“That… sounds perfect, actually.” Niles admitted, earning a grin from Kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [meanwhile, still]  
> Tina: U FUCKED UP U FUCKED UP  
> Gavin: sTOP SAYING THAT


	17. Show me your hands; are they cleaner than mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is eventually, finally, made. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings here! At least I don't think so? If you do think so, let me know in a comment or via twitter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> In case you missed it, I was a dumbass and accidentally posted ch16 last Wednesday! Make sure you’ve read that first. 
> 
> I know I say this a lot, but I'm really and truly grateful for every comment I receive. It's easy to focus on the negative voices, both in and out of my head, but having the positive there too is wonderful. Also kudos and hits are rad, I can't believe how high those numbers are getting! Thank you!
> 
> Also, cheers to Peristeal for looking this chapter over for me! It's definitely better because of your input.
> 
> Chapter title from "If I say" by Mumford & Sons.

The problem, Niles reflected, was that even if he knew what to do next, he didn’t know _how_ to do it. Of course there were a myriad of ways that Niles could contact Gavin. But the idea of reaching out, and having a message ignored… It was too painful to contemplate. Which left approaching him in person, which was terrifying in it’s own right.

He spent a week, hopelessly circling this issue in his head, while Kit waited nearby with growing impatience. They would repeatedly ask him if he’d reached out to Gavin yet, and each time he gave a reluctant “no” in reply.

When the weekend arrived, it was a welcome reprieve. Niles planned to spend the whole day _not_ thinking about Gavin. He could read, play with his cats, browse the internet… There were a whole host of things to occupy his attention with! That didn’t explain why he found himself restless, unable to focus on anything. When a new message popped up in his HUD, Niles felt a wave of relief wash over him, grateful for the distraction.

**[New Text, from contact: the coolest person u know [Kit], at 2 pm]**

**Yo**

**Watcha up to?**

_Absolutely nothing. Why?_

**Cool. Wanna come over, hang out?**

**Could use the company c:**

_I’ll be right over._

***

Kit answered the door with a grin. “Hey! Let me guess, you’re still freaking out over what to do with the whole Reed thing?” They asked, with equal parts amusement, and fond exasperation. Niles scrunched up his face, stopping just short of sticking his tongue out, in lieu of a reply, as he moved past them into their apartment. Totally not sulking, he looked around for a cat to distract himself with.

“What do you want to do?” Niles asked, stepping into the living area. Spotting Usagi sleeping in a sunbeam, he considered whether he wanted to disturb her or not. Tux solved his conundrum by coming up and meowing for attention, which Niles immediately bestowed upon him.

“Well….” Kit drawled out, seeming strangely restless. As if looking for something to do with themselves, they went into the kitchen and began to make a lot of noise, like they were moving a ton of plates. Niles stopped petting Tux and narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what they were doing before there was a knock at the door.

“Oh thank god.” Kit said under their breath, clearly relieved. Answering the door, they gave an awkward, “Hey guys.”

“...Tina, why the fuck are we at Kit’s apartment?” Gavin asked.

Whipping his head around, Niles looked towards the entrance-way with mounting horror. Kit didn’t, there was no way... Sure, Kit seemed impatient but there was no way they would've taken such desperate measures, right?

“Oh hush, just go in and stop bitching.” Tina replied, pushing Gavin forward into the apartment. “I’m guessing the other half of the plan is here?” She asked to Kit, who nodded and rocked back on their heels.

“Yep, he’s just over here...” They lead the other two into the living room, where Niles was now standing stiffly with his arms crossed. “Oh crap,” Kit said with dismay. “You look mad.  Don’t be mad, okay, just let me explain.”

“Please do.” Niles’ tone was icy as he crossed his arms and looked Gavin over. The other man still looked like he’d been dragged backwards through a bush. He seemed to also be giving Niles a similar examination, though his expression was unreadable. Focusing on Kit, Niles raised his eyebrow.

“Okay, look.” They let out a breath of air, twisting their hands together nervously “This isn’t a sitcom, we’re not going to lock you in a closet until you work things out.”

“Though I’m tempted to.” Tina interrupted with a mutter, giving both men a glare.

“But,” Kit continued. “You two really need to talk. And neither of you seemed to be doing it on your own initiative. So Tina and I thought we’d... give you a little nudge.” Their eyes were pleading as they looked at Niles. “We’re just trying to help.”

“Fuck.” Gavin stared up at the ceiling and sighed deeply. Shaking his head, he glanced over to Tina, and she crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. Gavin rubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, fine, I’ll bite. Is there somewhere we can talk, that isn’t in front of you two?”

“Yes!” Kit gave Gavin a wide, slightly manic smile, clearly relieved. “The bedroom is just through there, the door with a rainbow on it.” They gestured over towards it. “Niles? Are you going to...?”

The android remained where he was for a moment, arms still crossed, deeply unimpressed. There was a part of him that wanted to refuse, simply because he resented being backed into a corner. But Niles didn’t want to be the more unreasonable one, not when Gavin was the one going along with things. Giving a stiff nod, he went over to the indicated door. Silently, Gavin followed after him.

***

Niles had never been in Kit’s bedroom before, and he looked around in interest. And not just to avoid meeting Gavin’s gaze. No, not at all. Finally though, Gavin cleared his throat, and Niles had to look at him.

“So...” Gavin began, and then trailed off. There was a long pause. “Fuck. Fine.” He muttered, looking up at the ceiling, before talking louder. “I’m sorry, okay? That I freaked out, after we... uh. Afterward. It was shitty of me to kick you out like that, and then to get mad at you for leaving. Especially since it was your first time. You deserved better.” Expression open and beseeching, Gavin met Niles’ steady gaze. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“...Thank you.” Niles expected to feel better after hearing those words, but that sick, empty feeling remained at the pit of his stomach. “And I apologize for losing my temper, and for how I treated you after our fight. I made reconciliation more difficult because I was upset.

“Naw,” Breaking eye contact, Gavin ducked his head, running a hand through his hair. “I kinda deserved it. And getting yelled at is better than getting pushed around by Connor. Not that I didn’t deserve what he did either.”

“Yes...” Feeling awkward, Niles studied the wall. “He showed me what happened between you two the other day.”

Clearly surprised, Gavin gave a full body twitch. “What? Oh, right, shit, I forgot you guys can do that interface thing. So you saw that, huh.” He seemed strangely sheepish, glancing away and then back again. “Not one of my prouder moments.”

“I don’t think any of this has been something proud for any of us.” Niles voice was dry, and he found himself smiling ruefully. “It’s been quite the mess. Enough to drive our friends to desperate measures, apparently.”

As one, they both looked to the door, and Gavin snorted. “Yeah. Seems like my life has turned into a damn rom-com.” He shook his head, the slightest of smiles on his face. “So.” Meeting Niles’ eyes again. “We cool?”

Niles hesitated, thinking it over. Mentally, he compared the pain from Gavin’s rejection, to the happiness of the times they’d spent together. How much Niles had missed talking and texting with Gavin during the past few weeks. Slowly, he nodded. A part of him still hurt over what the other man had done to him. Except that Gavin had apologized, and Niles wanted to accept that apology. On the tip of his tongue was the words Kit told him to say -- to push for more. What stopped him was the memories of what happened all the previous times; how whenever they got closer, Gavin would push him away.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw that Gavin was watching him apprehensively. Tentatively, feeling like he was faking it, Niles gave a small smile. “Yes. I would hate to lose your friendship,” The truth, or some of it, anyway.

Was that disappointment in Gavin’s expression, at the word ‘friends’, or was that wistful thinking on Niles part? “Good. Cool. Okay.” Gavin took a deep breath, in and out, and cleared his throat. He shuffled his feet and gestured vaguely to the door.  “Alright. Time to go break the good news.” Leaving the room first, Gavin ambled out, Niles following at his heels.

Tina and Kit were both sitting on the couch, an awkward silence hanging between them. Both looked up as the men re-entered the room. “Sooooo...” Tina drawled. “You boys talk about your feelings and get everything sorted?”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin flipped her off. “Feelings are gross and dumb and I don’t have any.” He deadpanned. “But. We’re friends again, if that’s what you were wondering.”

Kit cocked their head and gave Niles a questioning look. He sent the enby his own look in response, begging them to stay silent. Both Tina and Gavin seemed to notice this exchange, though luckily neither commented on it.

“Right, well, as much fun as this was...” Tina said slowly as she stood and stretched. “You’re cool and all,” addressing Kit, “but I also feel like a huge weirdo hanging out with you? Because you’re like a baby. Because of the age gap, I mean.”

Thinking that over, Kit appeared to debate whether or not to be offended by that. Finally, they gave an unaffected shrug. “Fair. You’re, like, pretty old.”

Surprised, Tina let out of a bark of laughter. “Fair,” she echoed back. “Alright, let’s blow this Popsicle stand. Niles, you coming along?” Raising an eyebrow in a question, Gavin also looked to him, waiting for his answer.

Not even considering it, because of the way things were, Niles shook his head. “Kit promised me hangouts and I intend to take them up on it.” He made sure to modulate his tone to one of apologetic reluctance.

It seemed to work; neither Tina or Gavin appeared overly suspicious of his answer. “Well, you crazy kids have fun!” Tina gave a wave and then let herself out of the apartment. Gavin trailed after her, giving Niles a nod before slipping out.

Kit opened their mouth; Niles held out a hand, signaling for them to stop. _Please wait until they’re far enough away that they won’t overhear us._ Rolling their eyes, but acquiescing, the enby sat back, crossing their arms, tapping their foot; the picture of impatience. Eventually, Niles could tell from Gavin’s phone that both him and Tina were out of the building. He nodded at Kit.

“Okay, what the fuck did you two talk about?” They blurted out immediately, and then their expression softened. “So Reed shot you down, right? If you two are friends and not... you know. Whatever. Are you okay?”

Letting his shoulders slump, Niles lowered himself onto the couch. He found himself unable to meet Kit’s eyes, instead looking at the ground. “I didn’t... I didn’t say what I felt. I just couldn’t. I wasn’t ready, I guess.”

Letting out a long breath, Kit thought it over, and then placed a hand on Niles’ shoulder. “We did kind of ambush you. That’s fair. Just, you know. It’s a conversation you should have at some point, if you want more.”

“I know.” Glancing to the side at them, Niles smiled slightly. “Thank you, for giving us both a push. It was a small step forward at least, and I am appreciative of that.” Not for the first time, he felt grateful and lucky to have such friends in his life.

Sheepish with the praise, drawing their hand back, Kit flapped it dismissively. “Pfffft, it’s nothing, really. Happy to help. Okay, let’s watch something silly and make fun of it. Get our minds off this bullshit for a bit.”

“Please.” Niles said, agreeing wholeheartedly.

***

Niles spent the next day on his own, mentally recharging. The stress from the past few weeks still weighed on him, despite matters being mostly resolved. At least he could finally relax, returning to doing things he enjoyed without any jittery preoccupations.

He got so caught up browsing a media wiki that that Connor coming into the apartment actually startled him. _Eight!_ Niles’ head jerked up, reverting to an old nickname in his surprise. _I thought you were spending the night at Hank’s._

Connor shrugged. **I wanted to come home to talk with you,** he admitted, removing his shoes and crouching down to fuss over Dominio who had come over to greet him. The kitten had now grown into a lanky awkward adolescent phase, and preened over the attention.

 _Is everything okay?_ Niles felt a flutter of anxiety in his stomach, as his mind raced to find a reason for what Connor would want to discuss.

Seeing the expression on his brother’s face, Connor smiled indulgently. **It’s nothing bad. But it’ll be easier if I just show you.** Sitting beside Niles on the couch, he offered his hand, and they began to interface.

*

_Arguing about what Connor was going to make for dinner, he and Hank exited the DPD. The android was surprised to see Reed standing there, shifting back and forth nervously. “Detective,” Connor said coolly, cautiously. “Can I help you?” His tone held an implied ‘but fuck you’._

_“Uh, yeah, actually... Can I talk with you for a sec?” Clearly deeply uncomfortable, Reed shoved his hands in his pocket._

_Scrunching his face up in a frown, Connor reflected that here was nothing he’d like to do less. But Hank surprised him with a nudge. “Give the guy a chance.” the lieutenant suggested. In a louder voice, with a slightly threatening tone, “He knows what’ll happen if he messes with you.”_

_Reed rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Yes, Anderson, I promise you’ll get him back in the same condition.”_

_“That’s all I ask.” Cheerfully, Hank clapped Connor on the shoulder, giving him a small nudge forward. “I’ll be waiting for you at Chicken Feed.”_

_“Hank, don’t you dare--” Connor began to say, caught between wanting to warn him away from the artery clogging food, and asking not to be left alone with Reed. It had eventually sunken in that a condemnation for altercations with a coworker_ would _look bad on his file._

_Turning around to face him, Hank gave a smug grin, cupping a hand over his ear. “Sorry, what was that? Can’t hear you!” Whistling to himself, he walked off._

_Connor let out a huff, caught between being charmed and exasperated by his partner’s behavior. Reed clearing his throat drew his attention back to him. “What was it you wished to discuss?” the android asked, crossing his arms with a frown._

_“I just...” Rubbing the back of his head, Reed glanced away, and then back. “I realized I never apologized for all the shit I put you through when you first got to the precinct. And I’m sorry, for that, and that it took so long.”_

_Thrown for a loop, and at a loss for words, Connor blinked rapidly as he processed the words. “And what finally prompted this apology?” He had to know._

_“Because...” Now Reed seemed embarrassed, blushing slightly. “Niles is really important to me, okay? And I know you mean a lot to him, so... The two of us should probably try to get along, and I figured apologizing was a good first step.”_

_Suddenly he did remember Niles mentioning something about making up with Reed, though Connor admittedly hadn’t been paying much attention. Domino had been behaving in a thoroughly distracting manner. With great reluctance, Connor realized that Reed had a point. He nodded stiffly. “Apology accepted.”_

_“Cool.” Relief clearly passed over Reed’s face as his shoulders relaxed. “Well, that was all I wanted to say, so...”_

_Not wanting to let him have the last word, Connor spoke up. “I suppose… I also owe you an apology. For my physical aggression towards you.”_

_Reed tensed up again and shook his head. “Naw, not really. I mean, yeah, that was kind of shitty for you, but you were just sticking up for your brother. I get it. And I kind of deserved it that second time, at least. So, don’t worry about it.”_

_That was... strangely gracious of him. Connor scrutinized him, and though he wasn’t entirely satisfied, decided to take him at his word. “If you say so. I will see you around, detective.” With another nod, Connor began walking off in the direction that Hank went._

_*_

As the connection ended, Niles found himself smiling cautiously. _I wasn’t expecting that, what a pleasant surprise. Much nicer than your previous two interactions with him._ It was heartwarming, that both Connor and Reed were willing to try and get along for his sake.

 **Yes, well.** Connor seemed slightly sheepish, superfluously straightening his shirt. **As long as he behaves himself, I will endeavor to do the same.**

 _And that’s all I can ask of you._ Still smiling, Niles went back to his browsing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: Things are getting better!!  
> Kit: But what about--  
> Niles, talking over them: THIS IS FINE!!


	18. Be still my foolish heart; don't ruin this on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles is finally honest, and he and Gavin go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings here! If you think I should warn for something, or you spot a typo, please let me know in a comment or on twitter (I’m @thegr8atuin). 
> 
> Readers who leave comments are my favourite kind of readers! Tho I appreciate every hit and kudos too! Except for the person hate reading this fic. That’s not cool. Kit does not approve. 
> 
> Anyway! Chapter title is from Almost (Sweet Music) by Hozier!

A week passed, one where things were startlingly normal. Niles went to work, he spent time with Kit, and with Hank and Connor, and with Tina and Gavin. With the final group, there should have been tension, everything considered. But there wasn’t, it was just three friends spending time together. Well, not entirely…

“Yeah, so Claire is busy tonight, grading stuff.” Tina spoke loudly and with a forced ease. From the corner of his eyes, Niles could see Gavin pull a face at Claire’s name. This didn’t escape Tina’s notice; her mouth tightened and it looked like she was going to go off on Gavin. Instead, Tina picked up her phone. “Oh, actually, looks like she just finished up.” Standing, grabbing her bag, the woman moved to the apartment’s entrance-way. “See you nerds later,” Tina tossed over her shoulder before letting herself out, shutting the door behind her with a decisive bang.

“...Shit.” Gavin rubbed a hand over his face, shoulders slumping. He moved into the kitchen and Niles could hear him opening the fridge, followed by a crack from a beer can. Holding his drink, Gavin came back and dropped down onto the couch.

As he so often did these days, Niles found himself watching Gavin and thinking back to that moment in Kit’s room. Trying to think of the words he should’ve said, feeling that churning disappointment in his stomach. Frustrated with himself and with the man causing the emotions.

Giving him a side glance, Gavin grimaced. Caught staring, Niles quickly looked away, but it was too late. Letting out a sigh through his nose, Gavin then made a circling motion with his free hand. “Well, go on then.”

Niles blinked, affecting confusion. “What?” But it was a poor ruse and they both knew it.

“Your thingie.” Using the hand with the beer in it, Gavin gestured at Niles’ LED. “It’s yellow and spinning. You’ve clearly got something to say. So. Just spit it out.” Taking a sip, he made another face. “Evening is already fucked anyway.”

Drumming his fingers on his knees, Niles considered whether to take the opening or not. He was tired of living with the uncertainty. Being rejected would hurt, but surely it couldn’t hurt as much as things did at the current moment. “I was thinking about the other day. When Tina and Kit made us talk to each other.”

“Okay...” Gavin drawled out, taking another sip of beer. “What about it?”

Biting his lip, Niles hesitated. Once the words were out, there would be no taking them back. Finally, he made himself look up and make eye contact. “I almost… told you that I… I have feelings for you, that I don’t really understand. But I know that I want more from you, than being friends or having sex.”

“...Holy shit. Okay... So... Why didn’t you say that? The other day, I mean.” His face flushing slightly, Gavin looked away.

There was a pang of disappointment. That wasn’t the reaction that Niles had been hoping for. Reminding himself that he’d already begun and might as well follow through, he took a moment to gather himself before continuing. “Because I remembered that in the time we’ve known each other, every time we grow closer, you push me away. And I don’t know if I can handle it anymore.”

Abruptly, Gavin stood. Setting the can down firmly, he started to pace, running his hands through his hair. A tense silence hung between them, and then Gavin cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was rough with emotion. “...Yeah. Yeah, that’s true. I’m kind of fucked up.” Gavin sighed, finally turning to face Niles again. “You deserve better than me. You know that, right?”

There was the distant stirring of anger, but Niles fought against it to stay calm. “We’ve already had this discussion, when we became friends. You don’t get to decide that. I know that I want you. I also know that you don’t seem to want me. Can we just...” Blinking back tears, Niles needed to take a second. “If you don’t want me, if you just want to stay friends, tell me. But don’t shut me out again.”

Another long pause, and then slowly, Gavin moved back to the couch. Sat down, and turned his body to face Niles. His expression was conflicted, caught between earnest and nervous. “I... Look, I’m not good at this, okay? I don’t do serious relationships.” Seeing how that made Niles give a small flinch, Gavin began speaking in a rush. “Usually. Usually I don’t, but... I do want this, to be with you.” Tentatively, he reached out and took Niles’ hand in his own.

There was still that pressure behind his eyes, emotions threatening to overwhelm Niles. “Are you sure? Please be sure. I know ultimatums aren’t fair, but I also know I won’t be able to take it if you shut me out again.” He looked up, meeting Gavin’s gaze.

“I won’t.” There was a firm determination on Gavin’s face, as he intently looked back at Niles. “I shouldn’t have done that. And it shows why I don’t deserve you. I was scared, and stupid, and because of that, I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Relief washed over Niles, but unease soon followed. “I don’t know if I trust you,” he admitted. “Because you might be saying that now, but your past actions... And. When you made me leave, after we were together. That still hurts.”

Wincing, Gavin let out a sigh. “Yeah, that’s fair. Fuck. I hate that I did that to you. One of the worst fucking things I've ever done. And I get it, talk is cheap, right? But will you give me a chance, to try and make things up to you?”

Knowing there could be no other answer, Niles had to smile. “Of course.”

“Awesome. Cool.” Letting out a small relieved laugh, Gavin gently squeezed Niles’ hand and then let go. “Okay, so… Uh. Now what?”

After taking a moment to give that question the serious consideration it deserved, Niles found that he knew the answer. “I want,” he said definitively, feeling a calm peace wash over him, “to go on a date with you.”

“...Yeah.” Gavin smiled, ducking his head. “I’d like that. What do you want to do? And when?”

Niles froze. In all his preconstructions, he hadn’t gotten that far. He hadn’t allowed himself to hope that things would work out to the current point. “I… don’t know. But I will think of something, and let you know.”

“Sure, works for me.” Picking his beer back up, Gavin drank from it again. A marked change had come over him; he looked relaxed, relieved. It was a good look on him. “So... Wanna watch a movie, for now?”

Taking in the moment, letting himself finally relax, Niles smiled. “Yes, I’d like that.”

***

A few days later, Niles was over at Gavin’s apartment, watching a serialized television show that the detective insisted he had to see. Tina was absent from their hangouts for once, as she had plans with Claire that evening. There was a lingering awkwardness between Niles and Gavin, caught in the precarious position between friends and something more.

After another episode ended, Gavin paused the playback and valiantly broached the subject. “So… uh…It’s been a couple days and you haven’t mentioned the date thing again. Having second thoughts?” His tone was deceptively casual, though there was an underlying anxiety to it. From his body language, Niles could read how high Gavin’s stress levels were.

“No, no,” Niles hurried to reassure him, his own anxiety rising in response to the query and what it implied. “No, I’m still very much interested. I just…” He felt his face flush, and had to look away, inwardly cursing his body’s involuntary reactions. Irritated, Niles let out an abrupt sigh. “I’m having trouble settling on what to do. Since I can’t eat at all, and can only drink thirium based beverages, that rules out a considerable amount of activities usually reserved for dates.”

Most of the tension left Gavin’s shoulders all at once as the man relaxed, even letting out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, that’s fair.” Cocking his head, he thought for a moment, then gave a shrug that aimed for casual and almost made it. “I think I have an idea. Are you free this Saturday?”

“Yes, I am.” Niles studied him, curious. “What was it you had in mind?”

In a blink and you’d miss it movement, Gavin winked, which caused a flutter of butterflies in Nile’s stomach. “I want to surprise you, but I think you’ll like it.” Gavin smiled reassuringly. “I’ll pick you up in the morning, at eleven. Dress casual.”

Reluctantly, Niles nodded. It was a pleasant surprise to realize that he trusted Gavin, to know Niles’ preferences and to account for them while planning. “I look forward to it.” He meant it too, mentally adding the date into his calendar app.

“Same.” A flash of a grin, then Gavin settled back, relaxing further. “Ready for the next episode?” When Niles answered in the affirmative, he hit play.

**

**[New Text, to contact: the coolest person u kno [Kit], at 10:46 am]**

_What are casual clothes even?? My wardrobe is deeply lacking. ;A;_

**Ohhhh it's your date with Reed today, right?? Damn, should’ve had me over and I could’ve helped you get dressed. :P**

_...Indeed. A bit late for that now though._

**Look, whatever you wear, he’ll like it. You know that, right? He knows you, and he’s into you, and that includes your clothes.**

_...Thank you. What about this?_

Niles took a photo of himself in the mirror. He was wearing his oatmeal coloured cable knit sweater, distressed blue jeans, and a pair of shoes that could pass for work boots. The softness of the sweater helped compensate for the sharpness of his features, and the overall effect made him more approachable. Or so he hoped.

Kit replied by sending three thumbs up emojis.

**Wait… That’s your Jack sweater. LMAO are you doing a closet Bioshock cosplay for your date?? I approve.**

It felt like his stomach plummeted.

_Is that a bad thing?_

**Naw, dude, don’t worry, you look good. You’re gonna knock him out. ;) Good luck!! Be sure to let me know how it goes once you’re done!!**

_I will._

Leaving his room, Niles began to pace back and forth the living room. According to his internal clock, there was still ten minutes before the time that Gavin would pick him up. He was grateful that Connor was spending the weekend at Hank’s place, and so wasn’t there to tease him. When Niles had mentioned his date with Gavin, Connor had grimaced but begrudgingly said he hoped it would go well.

With five minutes to spare, a text from Gavin popped up in his HUD, informing him that he was waiting downstairs. Smoothing down his sweater in an anxious motion, Niles went to leave his apartment. “Wish me luck,” he solemnly said to his cats, who were stretched out on the couch. Domino just blinked and Orange let out a meow.

Smiling, Niles headed out.

***

As Niles opened the door and got into the passenger’s seat, he glanced over at Gavin and felt his processes stutter. Gavin looked like he had made an effort to ‘clean up’, so to speak, giving his stubble a cultivated look. There was the subtle scent of nice cologne, and he was wearing his leather jacket over a black band t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Crucially, all his clothing was miraculously free of cat hair. In short, he looked _good_ and Niles instantly committed the look to memory.

“Hey,” Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, Gavin flashed a nervous looking smile. It was reassuring to know that Niles wasn’t the only who was slightly worried about their date.

“Hello,” Niles replied, hoping his brief pause hadn’t been noticeable. “Are you ready to tell me where we’re going today?” A part of him was teasing, but he was also genuinely curious (and vaguely anxious) about the answer.

For some reason, that seemed to relax Gavin. His smile widened, losing the edge to it. “Nope, you’ll find out when we get there.” He pulled the car out of where it had been idling and they began moving away from the apartment complex.

“Darn,” Purposefully keeping his voice monotone, Niles felt a flutter of accomplishment when that made Gavin give a snort of laughter. “You look nice,” Niles added, speaking more normally, giving the other man another once-over. The look was still as pleasing as it had been the first time.

Face flushing, Gavin cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks. You too. I like your sweater.” The last part was tacked on slightly awkwardly, but was all the more charming for it.

“Thank you.” Without his input on the matter, Niles found himself grinning widely. He looked out the window, hoping to hide his reaction somewhat. Going off of Gavin’s warm expression, he wasn’t entirely successful. But that was okay.

The rest of the ride passed with mundane small talk, and eventually they reached the city core. Swearing under his breath, Gavin navigated a large, densely packed parking lot. There was finally an empty space a bit of a ways from the building.

Head cocked, Niles studied the structure. A popup in his HUD helpfully informed him that he was looking at the Detroit Farmer’s Market, established 1989. “A farmer’s market?” Niles asked, turning to face Gavin. Surprise was evident in his face and voice; that wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“How did you…” Gavin started to say, before catching himself. “Right, robo databases.” He cleared his throat, looking nervous. “I come here when I can, on weekends when I’m not at work. You’ll see why I picked it once we go in.” Getting out of the driver’s seat, Gavin grabbed some fabric totebags out of the backseat. “I also get my groceries here, hopefully it’s okay if I pick up a few things.”

“I’ve never been to a farmer’s market before.” Niles admitted, exiting the car. “But I’m excited to see what made you choose it.” He smiled serenely.

The view seemed to throw Gavin off-guard, judging by how he literally stumbled before catching himself. “Right. Cool. Okay. Let’s head in.”

***

As soon as they entered the building, Niles immediately understood why Gavin had chosen the activity for their first date. His senses were sent into overdrive by a bombardment of information; the smell of foods cooking (fried dough and dumplings and soup), a broad palette of colours from rows of vegetables and fruit, and background details about the vendors and their wares. He spent a moment taking it all in, before turning to Gavin, hoping his expression conveyed his approval.

Judging by Gavin’s smile, it did.

Navigating through the crowd with practiced ease, Gavin lead Niles through the path between the booths. “Various artisans sell their crafts here,” He explained, gesturing to people selling homemade jewelry, embroidery, knitted things, and many other items. “There’s also pre-made food, I know you can’t eat it but hopefully the smell is interesting, uh,” Gavin paused, uncertain.

“It is,” Niles reassured him, still looking around. There was so much to see.

“Cool.” A flash of a grin. “There’s some hygiene products, homemade soaps and oils and stuff. Tina likes bath bombs from this one place. Also candy and baked goods. Totally worth it to buy macaron here, instead of trying to make them.” Gavin continued rambling, occasionally nodding in acknowledgement to vendors who seemed to recognize him.

They made their way through the rows, Niles stopping at random to examine things that caught his eyes. Unhurried, Gavin pointed out booths who’s products he particularly liked. He picked up various fruits and vegetables, along with a body lotion that he swore was perfect for post-shave use.

Stopping in front of one particular stall, this one selling vegan baked goods, Gavin nodded to the woman standing behind it. “Hey Hannah. How goes it?” He asked, absentmindedly adjusting the bags hanging off his arms.

“Good! Stuff is moving pretty well today, we’re almost sold out of brownies.” She peered around Gavin, curiously examining Niles. “Friend of yours?” Her tone implied that she was surprised to see someone accompanying Gavin.

“Uhhhhh…” Awkwardly, Gavin glanced between Hannah and Niles.

Deciding to help him out, Niles offered his hand for her to shake. “Hi, I’m Niles. Gavin and I are here on our first date.”

“Oh!” Pleasantly surprised, Hannah eagerly accepted the handshake. “That’s great! Nice to meet you. Geez Gavin, how’d you land someone so good looking? If you’re here against your will, Niles, just blink twice.”

Eyebrows shooting up in offense, Gavin scowled at her, going to cross his arms before realizing the groceries prevented him from being able to do so. “Hey! Fuck you!”

“Naw, not thanks.” She giggled, unoffended, apparently used to Gavin and his idiosyncrasies. “I’ve got two partners for that, and we’re not currently looking for a fourth. Seriously though, good for you. You two make a cute couple.”

Calming down slightly at the compliment, Gavin flushed. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” They chatted briefly; Hannah asked how they met, with Niles giving a condensed and heavily modified version of the story (leaving out their ill-advised sexual encounter and the aftermath thereof). “Cool. So, this is kind of awkward, but,” Hannah smiled sheepishly. “Are you looking to actually buy anything?”

“No, because it’s not like your stuff is delicious or anything.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’ll take half a dozen of your chocolate chip cookies.”

“Oooh, excellent choice!” Using a pair of tongs to pick the cookies out from a display case, Hannah loaded them into a box. After taping the box shut and putting it in a clear plastic bag, she passed it over to Gavin and accepted the money for it. “Best wishes to you two crazy kids. Gavin is a bit of a handful, but he’s a catch.” Hannah winked at Niles, who smiled in response.

“I’m aware of this.” He agreed, causing Gavin to visibly jolt and look over to him in surprise. Niles beamed at him, bid Hannah goodbye, and moved onto the next booth. For a moment, Gavin lagged behind, still staring at him in surprise and amazement, before gathering his bearings and following after.

By the time they had looked through all the market had to offer, about an hour had passed. Gavin bought a pastry and some homemade fruit-flavored ice tea for lunch. There was a small seating area provided for patrons to relax, and they snagged a table. As Gavin consumed his purchases, he asked, “So what do you think?”

Niles, who had been engrossed in watching Gavin eat, blinked, tilting his head slightly. “This place is fascinating. My favourite stalls were the ones selling llama wool knit items, and the tibetan stew.”

Chewing and swallowing, Gavin considered the answer. “So I get why the llama one,” Niles had been blown away by how soft the wool was and bought several pair of socks (one for himself and a few as gifts for others). “But the stew? Really?”

Lifting and lowering one shoulder, Niles shrugged. “It smelled interesting. It was unlike anything else I’ve experienced before.”

“...Cool.” Ducking his head, Gavin smiled down at the tabletop. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Grabbing the bottle, he took a long swig of the tea.

“This was a good idea,” Niles agreed. “I know this is routine for you, but I hope you’re also having fun.” Using one foot, he nudged Gavin underneath the table, hoping to get him to look up. Niles wanted a better view of his smile.

“I am, yeah. It’s nice.” Returning the nudge, Gavin finally looked up and met his eyes.

“Good.” Enjoying the moment, Niles smiled back.

***

After he finished up eating, Gavin asked, “Are you ready to go? Was there anything you wanted to go back and look at?”

Thinking it over, Niles shook his head. “No, I think I have everything I wanted. What about you?”

“Naw, I’m good.” Standing, Gavin threw out his trash, recycled the bottle, and gathered his purchases. “Let’s go.”

They made their way back through the market until they reached the entranceway. Leaving the building, they walked over to Gavin’s car, their pace sedate. “So… I don’t really have anything planned from here.” Gavin admitted, once they reached the vehicle.

“That’s fair.” Nervously, Niles glanced over, and then away. “I think I’m ready to go home now.” He noticed how Gavin seemed to deflate at that, and rushed to reassure him. “But, we should go on another date sometime. Also, I’m reasonably certain that I wish to pursue a romantic and sexual relationship with you.”

“Reasonably certain, huh?” Gavin echoed, seeming amused, smiling helplessly. “Yeah, that can be arranged. I… Yeah, I want that too. To be with you.”

“Good.” Stepping into Gavin’s personal space, Niles made eye contact. “I would like to kiss you now.” Rolling his eyes, letting out a huff to laughter, Gavin pulled him down into a kiss. He dropped his purchases as he wrapped his arms around Niles, bringing him close.

Once they separated slightly so Gavin could breathe, the detective added, “You know you don’t need to keep asking that, right? Consent is great and all, but now that we’re dating, you’re allowed to kiss me whenever. You know, within reason.”

Permission granted, Niles kissed him again. And again. Then he drew back, disentangling them. “So, I believe we were heading out?”

Seeming dazed, Gavin had to blink repeatedly as he visibly gathered his bearings and then his purchases. “Right. I was going to drive you home. Okay. Let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niles: 8)))  
> Gavin: 8)))  
> Tina: gaaaaay
> 
> ***
> 
> Getting reallll close to the end here, folks! Reader participation time! Is there any side detail/plot threads you want to see tied up or at least addressed? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. The best of you belongs to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tying up some loose ends, before the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, my peeps! This is the final full length chapter; ch20 is a little self indulgent epilogue shaped thing. Hopefully this addresses some dangling threads. If not, then don't worry, just because the fic is almost over doesn't mean I'm done with this AU. ;)
> 
> No warnings here! If you want me to add any warnings or you spot a typo, please leave a comment or tweet me (@thegr8atuin). 
> 
> Ugh my life has been a total trash-fire lately, but updating this has given me something to look forward to. I love hearing people's reactions in the comments! But also hits and kudos are rad too. Thank you, everyone!
> 
> Chapter title is from "NFWMB" by Hozier.

The next week, Gavin and Niles went on their second date. And then the third, and then the fourth. After their fifth date, Niles stopped keeping count and let himself relax, just a little.

On one particular evening, they were hanging out at Gavin’s apartment. Tina was off having a date with Claire, leaving alone time for the new couple. Niles fussed over Inky while Gavin moved around in the kitchen, making himself dinner,

“Oh, I forgot to mention,” Gavin called over his shoulder, raising his voice to be heard over the clatter of the pans. “I had an interesting talk with Kit the other day. When we were all at your apartment, and you left to take that call from Connor.”

“Did you now.” Only idly interested, Niles kept most of his attention on the skittish black cat.

“Yeah, they gave me the ‘hurt my friend and I’ll hurt you’ talk.” Gavin sounded more amused than offended. “I was like, seriously? We’re seriously doing this? And Kit said that they got the talk from Emma’s friends when they started dating her, and they were glad to have a chance to give it for once.” Shaking his head, but smiling, he plated the food and moved into the living room.

“That reminds me...” Niles pouted as Inky left his lap to go investigate Gavin’s meal. “I got the same speech from Tina. Well, not those exact words, but the spirit of the thing was the same.”

With the fork halfway to his mouth, Gavin paused. “Wait, what? When was this?” Noticing the cat reaching out to bat at this food, he scowled and used his palm to push Inky away. “No, cat, you’ve had your dinner, this is mine.”

Amused, Niles got caught up in watching that interaction until he realized that Gavin had asked him a question. Blinking, it took him a moment to focus. Luckily, judging by the amused smile on his boyfriend’s face, Gavin didn’t mind the delay. Finally, Niles was able to reply, “When you went to check the mail, last time we had a movie night.”

“Oh. Huh, yeah, that makes sense.” There was a pause as Gavin finally ate some of his food, chewing and swallowing. Once his mouth was clear, he asked, “So what did Tina say? I kind of hate that I missed out on that.”

Titling his head, Niles tried to decide if talking about it would be betraying Tina’s privacy somehow. Then again, she never explicitly said he couldn’t tell Gavin about their conversation. “Tina said she usually didn’t bother, since, and I quote ‘he doesn’t let me meet most of the guys he fucks around with’.” Niles didn’t imitate her voice perfectly, but did change his inflection.

Embarrassed, Gavin slunk down slightly into the couch. “...She’s not wrong.” He admitted, staring at the ground. “I... don’t have the best track record with guys. Which is a hell of an understatement. But... You’re different. You know that, right?”

Giving him a reassuring smile, Niles nodded. “Yes, I’ve gathered that.” He watched as his words made Gavin visibly relax.

Clearing his throat, and wiggling back into sitting upright, Gavin ate some more food. After a pause, he looked over and asked, “Did she say anything else?” His tone implied a sense of dread, but also, curiosity.

“No, but I...” Niles hesitated, trying to think about whether to divulge what he said. He reminded himself that honestly was the best policy. Beside, now that he had started, Gavin’s interest was piqued. Bracing himself, Niles found he couldn’t make eye contact while speaking. “I said that historically speaking, if there were going to be issues, it would come from you.”

Looking guilty, Gavin glanced away. “...You’re not wrong.”

Regretting his words already, Niles reached out and gently put a hand on Gavin’s face, turning it so their gazes met. “After everything that happened, you’re worth it. This,” using his other hand to gesture between them. “Is worth it. If something happens, we’ll work through it, just like we did with everything before. Okay?”

Finally, beautifully, Gavin gave a crooked, relieved smile. “Okay,” He echoed, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss against Niles’ lips. “Now enough of that sappy shit, I need to eat.”

“Of course.” Niles dryly replied. Moving back, he made sure to keep a hand resting on Gavin’s knee, a reminder of his presence. He idly moved his thumb in circles, tracing against the fabric of Gavin’s jeans.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Once Gavin was done with his food, he moved into the kitchen, putting his dishes and cutlery away in the dishwasher. Coming back, Gavin settled back on the couch, this time pressing himself up against Niles. “...Hello there.” Niles said, amused as he stared down affectionately at his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Gavin muttered, embarrassed. Turning on his television, he pulled up a streaming program and started flicking through titles.

Slinging an arm over Gavin’s shoulder, Niles shifted them into a more comfortable position. Leaning his cheek against Gavin’s head, he couldn’t help but smile. Yes, things had worked out quite nicely for the two of them. Even the current moment, as simple as it was, was deeply precious to him.

***

Niles spent the evening after with Hank and Connor. The two partners still hadn’t gotten their romantic shit sorted out. Frankly, it had stopped being funny and moved into being extremely frustrating and slightly pathetic. He was considering going hands-off and just letting the situation play out on it’s own. Still, Niles had to get one last word in. The opportunity presented itself when Connor began to get ready to take Sumo for a walk.

“Who’s coming along?” He asked, picking up the leash and looking over to his brother and his partner.

Sheepishly, Hank scratched his beard, giving a shrug. “Sorry, I’m beat. Don’t think I’m up for it tonight.” Recently, the lieutenant had been making an effort to get more exercise, only mostly because of Connor guilting him into it.

Inwardly giving a fist pump, outwardly, Niles remained composed. “I also think I will refrain from accompanying you this evening.”

Connor gave Niles a suspicious look. Clearly, he felt uneasy leaving Niles and Hank alone with one another. But Sumo needed walking, and it was an ingrained part of Connor’s evening routine. Reluctantly, he left the house with the dog.

Niles waited until Connor reached an adequate distance away, and he was sure that his brother wouldn’t be able to overheard the conversation that was about to happen. “Hank,” Niles began, shifting to face the lieutenant. “May I ask you a personal question?”

“Oh god, not you too. What is it with you RK units and your personal questions?” Hank looked towards the ceiling and let out an exaggerated sigh. “I’m going to regret this, but,” he made a circling gesture with his hand, still not making eye contact. “Go on.”

Waiting until Hank went to take a bracing sip of beer, Niles asked, “What are your romantic and sexual intentions towards Connor?”

It was petty, but Niles got some degree of satisfaction watching Hank choke on beverage, as he mistakenly inhaled and got the beer down the wrong tube. Cue a long coughing fit. Finally, Hank was able to talk, albeit in a thinner voice than usual. “Holy shit,” He wheezed. “What the fuck?”

“Connor hasn’t mention you having any hearing issues, so I know that you heard my question.” Cocking his head, Niles raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure what I could do to be clearer.”

“No, I heard you, I just..” Clearing his throat, Hank looked away. “It doesn't matter, okay? Yeah, okay, I’m a dirty old man, you caught me. But.” Finally, he met Niles’ gaze, looking serious. “I’m not going to act on it, okay?”

“Why not?” Baffled, Niles blinked.

“Why?” Hank echoed. “Seriously? C’mon, you’re smarter than that. You know I’m the worst possible person for your brother.” Sharply, he inhaled. “Connor deserves better than a washed up, pathetic old drunk like me.”

“Something I recently learned,” Figuring out what he was saying as the words left his mouth, Niles slowly gathered his thoughts. “It isn’t about deserving or not. It’s about what works, and what you want. And what the other person wants.” His expression grew serious. “If you truly don’t want to be with Connor, tell him as much. Be honest about your feelings, if you even know what those are.”

Chastised, Hank closed his eyes, breathing in and out. Opening his eyes, he looked at Niles skeptically. “You seriously want your brother with someone like me?”

“What I want, is for my brother to be happy. If you’re the person who will bring him happiness...” Trailing off, Niles shrugged. “Then so be it. I might not understand his choice but I respect it. I trust my brother to know his own mind, to know what he wants. You, of all people, should trust in that too.”

Hank winced. “I won’t promise you anything,” he said cautiously. “But I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Don’t just dwell on it. That hasn’t gotten you anywhere so far. Speak honestly with Connor. Communicate.” Niles couldn’t help smiling. “That’s what a good friend told me, and everything worked out, eventually.”

Letting out a huff of laughter, Hank slowly shook his head. “Getting relationship advice from someone who isn’t even a year old yet. What is my life? Damn cheeky androids... Man, you’re not going to let this go, huh?”

“No.” Niles replied, cheerfully. “Us RK units are famed for our persistence.”

“Don’t I know it. Give me some time, okay? I might be old, but I’m not _that_ old. Not about to keel over or anything.” With that rueful smile on Hank’s face, Niles could almost see what his brother saw in the lieutenant.

“You’ve had plenty of time already, but...” Reluctantly, Niles shrugged. “I suppose a bit longer won’t hurt. Just remember, keeping Connor in the limbo that you’re both in right now isn’t fair to him.”

Hank winced. “Yeah, I know.”

“Then that’s good enough for me.” With another shrug, Niles turned on the television. “Now let’s find something to watch, or else my dear brother will suspect that I’ve been meddling.” What he didn’t say, was that Connor would be able to see evidence of Hank’s spit take on his shirt and draw conclusions from there.

“God forbid.” The lieutenant chuckled. “Alright. But not any more of those ancient sci-fi movies, okay? Those things suck.”

“How very dare you.” Niles replied in monotone, clearly joking, as he pulled up a title that he knew was among Hank’s favourites. It featured an actor known for his action roles falling in love with the most remarkable woman in the universe.

“Now we’re talking.” Settling back in his chair, Hank finally relaxed.

***

A week or so later, Niles was once more at Gavin’s apartment. This time, Tina and Claire were also there. Things were still uncomfortable between Tina’s best friend and her girlfriend, despite both Tina and Niles giving their best efforts to smooth things over. Tina was starting to get frustrated, while Niles was becoming anxious. Maybe Gavin wasn’t truly over his issue with androids...

Claire had been telling a story of an amusing presentation one of her students gave. Once she was done, Gavin cleared his throat and stood. “Uh, Claire, can we talk for a sec? In... private.” Using his head, he nodded towards the kitchen.

“Sure!” She chirped, standing. Tina and Niles exchanged confused looks at the other two moved to another room. Fiddling with his audio centers, Niles cocked his head and tried to listen in on their conversation. He jolted in surprise when he felt an elbow against his side.

Tina was giving him a dirty look. “Connor told me about the eavesdropping thing you guys can do. Don’t do it now. Give them their privacy, okay? Gavin clearly wanted to be able to talk to her without an audience.”

Sheepish at being caught out, Niles ducked his head but nodded. “You’re right.”

An uneasy silence fell between them. Tina pulled out her phone and began flicking through apps, while Niles drummed his fingers against his leg. Vaguely, the rising and falling of Gavin and Claire’s voices could be heard, but their words were indistinct. Just as Niles was considering putting something on the television, they moved back into the living room.

“--and so I said to her, I said, that’s really not how that’s supposed to be done.” As Claire finished her story, she moved her hands in a grand flourish, grinning widely.

Gavin gave a slight chuckle, nodding slowly. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” He ducked his head and gave her a small, genuine smile. His hands were tucked in his pockets, but his gait was easy and clearly relaxed.

They each moved back to their respective partner’s sides, sitting down. “Everything okay?” Tina asked, just to be sure, glancing between the two of them.

“Yeah, it is.” Claire replied, smiling beatifically.

Niles rested his hand against Gavin’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. Not wanting to speak out loud, he sent a text to Gavin's phone.

_I’m proud of you. :)_

_ <3 _

**thx.**

**< 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the convo btwn Kit and Gavin went:  
> Kit: if u hurt him... (ง’̀-‘́)ง  
> Gavin: haha k  
> Kit: no, seriously tho (ʘ‿ʘ)  
> Gavin: ...oh shit


	20. You must know you are beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, or maybe just a continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The final chapter/epilogue shaped thing. Shorter than usual because it felt right to end it here.
> 
> No warnings! If you think I should add some, or you spot typos, let me know in the comments or hit me up on twitter (@thegr8atuin).
> 
> Thanks for all the support, dear readers, you have no idea what that means to me. <3
> 
> Chapter title is from "Beloved" by Mumford & Sons.

“Seriously?” Niles looked from the blindfold to Gavin, raising an eyebrow. It was Saturday, a rare weekend where Gavin wasn’t working. Earlier that week, he hinted at having a surprise planned for Niles. Apparently, that somehow involved blindfolding him. They were having the conversation inside Gavin’ car, with Niles in the passenger seat.

“Yes, seriously.” Gavin gave a crooked smile. “And I’m going to ask you to disable your GPS while we drive there. Don’t make that face, it’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“Fine.” Giving a long suffering sigh, Niles acquiesced to being blindfolded. He listened as Gavin leaned over the central console, and then everything went dark. Knowing that his boyfriend had no actual way of telling if he disabled his GPS, he did so anyway. Because it was the least Niles could do, after Gavin went through the trouble of planning a surprise.

Rather than talk, Gavin connected his phone to the car speakers and started playing a music mix. The familiar songs were soothing, and Niles felt his anxiety dissipate. After the length of three songs, the vehicle pulled to a stop. Niles listened as Gavin got out, walked around, and opened the passenger door.

He helped Niles out, and with their hands linked, lead him forward. “There’s a step here,” Gavin warned, and then opened a door. They were inside a building, and Niles could hear people breathing along with a dog panting. A smile crept onto his face despite himself; he had an idea of where they were, but for what purpose, he still didn’t know.

“Okay…” Gavin spoke under his breath, untying the blindfold. “The big reveal.”

“Surprise!” Several familiar voices yelled at once.

Blinking at the sudden light, Niles took in the scene. Everyone was crowded into Hank’s living room. Tacked on the wall above the television was a blue banner reading ‘ _HAPPY ACTIVATION DAY!’._ On the coffee table, there were half a dozen cupcakes with light blue frosting. One had a candle in it. Beside the cupcakes were a small pile of wrapped gifts. Several of the chairs from the kitchen were dragged into the room in order to provide more seating. The gathered crowd included Hank, Connor, Tina, Claire, Kit, their girlfriend Emma, and Sumo.

Swallowing, Niles blinked rapidly. Why did he feel himself tearing up? That made no sense. “Thank you,” Niles said, his voice weak and overwhelmed by emotion. Moving away from their girlfriend, Kit sidled up to Niles and gave him a hug. Fiercely, he hugged them back.

“Aw, there there.” They patted his back, listening as Niles’ breath evened out. “I’m glad we actually managed to surprise you!” Kit laughed, stepping back after a moment. “See, I told you he’d like it.” This was directed at Gavin, who rolled his eyes but was smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, you called it.” He shifted around the two friends to go over and stand with Tina and Claire. The two women were holding hands, smiling brightly. Meanwhile, Kit herded Niles until he was sitting somewhat awkwardly in Hank’s armchair.

“Okay, time for presents?” Connor asked, clapping his hands together.

“Oh, me first!” Kit lunged forward and carefully drew their gift out from the pile. It was a series of three separately wrapped rectangles, with a card and an envelope on top. They carried it over to Niles. “Okay, the card is from both of us. The envelope is from Emma, and the rest is from me.” Kit explained as they handed the bundle over, and then retreated to stand by their girlfriend.

Niles opened the card first, which read [‘ _Have a Grand-Day’_](http://www.kenziecards.com/listing/518529896/grand-day-coffee-card-coffee-lover) and featured a cartoon mug with a mustache. Inside was a short hand written message from the couple, expressing gratitude towards Niles for his friendship and well wishes for the future. Carefully setting it aside, he turned to the gifts.

The envelope contained a twenty-five dollar gift certificate for a bookstore chain. “I wasn’t sure what to get you, so I figured you could pick something out for yourself.” Emma explained sheepishly, as Kit grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Moving on, Niles focused on the next part of the gift. Each of the wrapped rectangles were a book; A fantasy novel, a short story collection of sci-fi stories all by the same author, and surprisingly, a heterosexual romance novel. “Those are some of my favourite books,” Kit piped up. “I hope you enjoy them!”

“I’m sure I will.” Niles beamed at the couple. “Thank you so much, both of you.”

Afterwards, the rest of the presents were unwrapped. They included a package of catnip mice from Tina, a slightly lopsided and obviously hand-knitted beanie from Claire, a mug shaped like a cat with the tail acting as a handle from Hank, a link to sensory software upgrades from Connor, and from Gavin, a luxuriously soft scarf made of iridescent thread that was the colour of a blue LED. All were immensely appreciated and Niles made sure to thank everyone.

“Okay, I know you can’t eat this, but…” Picking up the singled out cupcake, Hank used a match to light the candle and brought it over to Niles. “You make a wish and blow it out.” He explained, passing the cupcake over.

It took Niles a moment to think of what to wish for. He looked at everyone gathered to celebrate his first year of existence, and felt a wave of immense gratitude wash over him. Suddenly, he knew just what he wanted most. Thinking, _please let the good things in my life continue to grow,_ Niles blew out the candle.

Everyone clapped, and Hank took the cupcake back. The rest were distributed to the humans, with Sumo sternly being told that they weren’t for him. Carrying his cupcake, Gavin came over and perched on the chair’s arm. “Think your wish is going to come true?” He asked, taking a big bite of the pastry. There was a whirl of frosting caught in the corner of his mouth.

Taking his boyfriend's hand, Niles gave it a gentle squeeze. “Yes, I believe it will.” He replied, with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina: SO WHEN ARE Y’ALL GETTING MARRIED  
> Gavin: *chokes on his cupcake*
> 
> ***
> 
> That’s all folks! Wow, I can’t believe this is the end. This story spawned from me going “heh, wouldn’t it be funny to see stoic, buff, cop extraordinaire Nines as a barista?”. Two months (which is how long it took for me to write this from start to finish), and 47k words later, here we are! 
> 
> I hoped some people would read it, but I never could’ve predicted the response this got. Thank you, to everyone. Special thanks to my most consistent commentators; squareclair, askmeaboutmyoctopustheory, tclp, EmoBandEnthusiast, OptimisticallyConfused, Shy_Creature, Indig0, and guestis! You people rock. And thank you to Peristeal, for her comments, beta assistance, and cheerleading via discord. Honestly, meeting you was one of the best things to come out of this fic.
> 
> Also for those wondering, the specific books that Kit gave to Niles were The Monstrous Regiment by Terry Pratchett, Her Smoke Rose Up Forever by James Tiptree Jr., and Faking It by Jennifer Crusie — three of my all time favourite books! I highly recommend them. 
> 
> So what’s next? Well, I’ve got a bunch more G9 I want to write! I have like four WIPs currently on my google drive, with ideas for three more AUs (rip my productivity for things that aren’t fic writing). I’m also planning to come back to this ‘verse for some drabbles and one-shots, so please stay tuned for that!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you’re reading this in the future, thanks for checking out my fic. 
> 
> Got an idea you’d like me to write? Or just want to buy me a coffee? Check out my twitter account (@thegr8atuin) for more info!


End file.
